


The Phoenix Rising

by PurpleBooks58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBooks58/pseuds/PurpleBooks58
Summary: Reincarnation is a real pain in the behind. Especially when you discover that an age old Witch is out for your head, your sworn enemy is your soulmate, you have to supposedly have said sworn enemy's baby to defeat said age old Witch and Luna's being weird. Yeah, Amelia Potter's life is great. Not. Fem!Harry/TomRiddle. Dramione. Luna/Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N As of now, the ships are Fem!Harry/Tom Riddle, Lily/Severus, Luna/Ginny, Hermione/Draco and Dumbledore/Grindelwald for the crack.

A thing I'm adding is that people will be OOC. For example, families that are associated with one house could end up in another house. The Longbottoms, for example, are now in Slytherin. I'll be keeping Amelia and Tom in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.)

XXX

Once was Death welcomed and embraced as an old friend. However, the lone man whom had committed such an unheard of act was long gone now. Of course, all of them knew the story of the Deathly Hallows. As a person who had possessed two of the three, Amelia could say that she was better acquainted than most.

But, as she stood in front of him, Voldemort, she realised that, yes, she did fear Death. As had most. Even Albus Dumbledore had lost the almost always present twinkle in his age-old blue eyes when Severus Snape had sent the killing curse at him.

However, Amelia made no attempt to back down. She'd made her decision. She'd stick to it. Even though she would die. All Ron and Hermione had to do was kill the snake, and then everyone could descend upon what little remained of Tom Riddle's soul. She admitted that it was not a very solid plan, for there were hundreds of things that could go wrong, but she had to put what little faith remained with her into this idea. She ignored as Voldemort and his minions began to make a laugh of her. If she had lost her temper, she could lose everything. She could do something, say something, that would stop Voldemort. If she died, then everyone else would be fine. He wouldn't spill anymore magical blood. These thoughts were repeated over and over again, for Amelia was too afraid to think anything else.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

Such simple words. Yet so deadly. Literally. Amelia Potter fell backwards, and everyone present fell silent. There was no noise. Until, suddenly, Nagini shrivelled up and Voldemort fell to the floor, dead. Now, nobody knew what to do.

Here was their master, the man they'd put so much faith in, present one minute and gone the next. Killing his one true enemy killed him... no. That was untrue. It had to be. There must've been a trap. And a stupid Mudblood had killed their master. A treacherous Blood Traitor had murdered his poor Nagini. Yes, that was it.

These thoughts ran through the mind of Bellatrix Lestrange. She angrily raised her wand with wide eyes as she screamed. With a burst of wild, uncontrolled magic from, not only from the combined Death Eaters, but Hagrid as well, their section of the forest was levelled. Hogwarts' wards crumbled. Everyone within was killed. The souls of everyone currently alive were snuffed and sent to the land of Thanatos.

Now, many people would've blamed the wild magic for Hogwarts being destroyed. But this was untrue. Really, this was the fault of an evil witch, angered that her plan had failed. That a baby Tom Riddle appeared in another world. A young Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Ginny and Ron Weasley and many more soon appeared. And with this, anger formed. For, she knew, Amelia Potter would soon follow.

XXX

Amelia opened her eyes. Now, she didn't know what she had anticipated Death to look like, but an old man was not it. As her vision cleared, however, she realised that the shrivelled up old fellow was not Death. He was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"S-sir!" She exclaimed in shock, and paused, as if waiting for him to refuse her assumption. He merely smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Amelia, it is I. Do not be alarmed." She wasn't alarmed. She was worried.

"So, it's true, then. I'm dead." The old man nodded. She drew in a deep breath to control her raging emotions and looked up with surprisingly dry eyes. Most people would've at least wept for not being amongst the living anymore.

"Voldemort! Have they defeated him!?"

"No," finally, tears invaded her. "They have not. But," Amelia looked up at the but. "He is gone."

"He is?!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her pitiful position on the floor.

"Yes. Follow me. I will explain everything. But first, you need to meet someone." As she slowly followed Dumbledore through the seemingly endless, white corridor, she couldn't help her growing curiosity.

"Where are we, sir? And why does this place look like King's Cross?"

"It does?" Dumbledore asked in amusement. "To me, I see my home back in Godric's Hollow. It takes on any form throughout your memories. Why, I am as oblivious as you as to the reasoning behind all this!"

"...right." Amelia replied. Dumbledore was so weird sometimes. Most times.

She followed the man to a large wooden door she had somehow not noticed. She sent Dumbledore a questioning look, but he only smiled and pushed it open. She was surprised at how medieval the room was. And she had once lived in an ancient castle where people refused to let go of medieval times.

Ignoring the bear shaped rug on the floor, she examined the blends of dark red, royal blue, dark green and gold. They seemed to fit together perfectly. Amelia guessed that the reasoning behind all of the colours were the Hogwarts houses, however she still didn't understand what was going on. A large, dark green coated with gold metal stood in the middle of the room.

"Um... sir?" Amelia inquired. Dumbledore motioned for her to enter. Tentatively, she forced a toe over the threshold.

"There is no need to be so apprehensive, Amelia," she jumped at the unexpected voice, gripping at her pocket for a wand that wasn't there. The voice came from the chair in the center of the room. As she stepped inside, keeping to the walls, she hesitantly sent Dumbledore a confused look. The old man merely shook his head, following her inside and closing the double doors. She preferred them opened.

"Amelia," Dumbledore started, as the man with the voice stood from the chair and turned to look at her. He didn't look young, however, he certainly didn't seem old, either. More battle-hardened, if the scars littering his face indicated anything. His stringy brown hair seemed permanently dirty, and his old eyes carried an unseen sadness within them as he stood. He was also surprisingly short. "This is Merlin."

She didn't respond. He had to be joking. Even if this were the Merlin, he would've received a much better introduced than 'this is Merlin'! However, the look Dumbledore sent her was very serious. "M-Mer-Merlin!" The man only raised an eyebrow at her stuttered disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"It really isn't," said 'Merlin'. "See, I'm dead, you're dead and Dumbledore is dead. Why shouldn't we all encounter each other in purgatory?"

"Purgatory? So we're not in... whatever is supposed to happen after death?"

"To most people," he conceded. "There is not much time, Amelia. I need you to listed carefully to what I'm about to say." She still didn't entirely believe this was Merlin. Though, why would Dumbledore lie? "Do you know what a soulmate is, Amelia?"

"Vaguely," she replied. "Two people destined to be together, right?"

"Indeed," said Merlin. Dumbledore seemed uncomfortable with what he was going to say next. "Have you ever thought that maybe you could have a soulmate?"

"No," she snorted. "I don't even have the mark of a soulmate! Why do you ask?"

"Role up your sleeve," Dumbledore said with a sigh. She narrowed her eyes, but did as told. She gasped at the prominent silver marking on her wrist. It was a snake eating it's tail! Merlin raised an eyebrow. "An Ouroboros. Surprisingly fitting."

"A what?" She inquired ardently, staring at the 'Ouroboros."

"Well," Dumbledore started. "It symbolizes life out of death. Creation out of destruction. Wholeness. Infinity."

"And why is it fitting?" Amelia finally looked up in suspicion. "No... who is my soulmate?"

"You know who Morgana is, correct?" Merlin ignored her question. She nodded with a frown. "Well, you see..." he trailed off and glanced to Dumbledore for help with the explanation.

Her old Headmaster took over. "Your soulmate is Tom Marvolo Riddle." She blinked. ...what?... that was... impossible. More than impossible. Insane.

"No."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "It's true, Amelia."

"No, that doesn't make sense," tears filled her eyes as she began to search for excuses. "I mean... what about the prophecy?! I could hardly be his soulmate when we're not allowed to live in the same universe."

"That prophecy should've never existed." Her eyes widened. "There's a reason Merlin mentioned Morgana. You see, she created the prophecy."

"B-but she's dead! Shouldn't she be in purgatory?! Or hell, even?"

"She should." Merlin stated. "That doesn't necessarily mean she is."

Dumbledore continued, "Merlin and I could leave purgatory at any moment. We're powerful enough to do so. As is Morgana. She, however, has made rather... controversial deals to achieve her means. So, though we could technically leave, we could not really do anything. She can. She is capable of possession, and my sources tell me that she has achieved physical form. That she brought herself back from the dead, despite never going through the means of rebirth."

"I... but why would she make that prophecy?"

"Because..." sighed Dumbledore. "You and Tom are destined to have a child. That child will have both Merlin and Morgana's powers."

She snorted, not fully believing him. It was crazier than crazy. "So you're saying I'm supposed to have a baby Merlin?"

"No," Merlin interjected. "Only my powers will pass on, not my conscious, and the same for Morgana. However, she realises that if this happens, she will be sent back to purgatory. She refuses to pass on her powers. And because of this, she is trying to destroy you and Tom. Stop you two from ever having a child."

"Why does it matter, anyways? I'm dead." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Just because somebody has died does not mean that they remain dead."

"Right. Thanks for that." Amelia sent him a strange look.

"Reincarnation, Amelia," he elaborated. "You shall be reincarnating soon. However, Merlin and I needed to explain everything to you. And you need to remember."

"What?" With a sigh, Merlin approached her and placed a hand to her forehead. It glowed, but she found herself incapable of backing away. The second the magic died down, she retreated from the men. "What was that?!"

"I have given you substantial power over Occulumency. While you are certainly not a master of it, you can now stop people from entering your mind, and have a better hold on your emotions."

"So I'm going to reincarnate." She found herself muttering.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Remember, Amelia this world will be very different from our old one. While I admit that I will also be present, I will most likely not be able to help you much."

Amelia remembered a very relevant detail. "I'm not having a child with Riddle." Dumbledore sighed and glanced at Merlin, who only mouthed something Amelia could not make out.

Merlin turned to her. "You can dwell on these details in the future." She frowned at this, not realising that the entire reason he did not insist that she would was because that would only lead to her anger, disgust, hate and so much more, none of which would end in acceptance. This was subtle manipulation. Merlin was a Slytherin, after all.

She sighed and changed the subject. "Will nobody else remember?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Somebody might. Tom certainly won't. He'll have another lifetime's memories to worry about. You will, technically, have two, as well."

"What does that mean?"

Dumbledore and Merlin looked up as if hearing something.

And Amelia felt herself become less corporeal. She felt herself fade. She blinked, and the medieval room was gone. Merlin and Dumbledore was gone. Everything was gone. She saw white.

XXX

It had taken her a while to accept that she was in Purgatory. That she had imagined Merlin and Dumbledore. That she had come up with a fancy plot and given herself false hope at the chance of a better, more stable life.

Turns out, life in Purgatory was boring. She could walk for miles and find nothing. Just white. Everywhere was a spotless, white she had associated with a Muggle hospital as a child.

Amelia found that thinking of her past only drove her mental. She now noticed hundreds of decisions she could've made that would affect her future positively. She should've learned Occulumency, and then Sirius would still be around. Stopped everyone from Polyjuicing themselves to look like her, and Mad Eye and Hedwig wouldn't be dead. Hundreds of thoughts like that flitted through her head, so she stopped thinking about that.

Assessing everything she'd learned in Hogwarts through each year ended after five surprisingly successful attempts. She became bored quickly, though. The results were the same with Muggle school, too.

She wished she had a paint brush. She loved art. It was one of her favourite activities.

What surprised her, however, was when a brush did appear. And paints of every shade and colour. She tentatively picked up the brush, not trusting it. Fortunately, it did not curse or hex her when she touched it.

Dipping the bristles into the red paint, she tested it out on the floor. It didn't disappear like she'd expected.

With a grin, her hand began to move with the brush. Images shaped in her mind, and she drew them out here. Maybe Purgatory wasn't so bad.

XXX

"Amelia..." Lily sighed. It was her daughter's birthday. And yet, her daughter was not conscious to celebrate it. Despite her fiance insisting that she was not at fault, Lily blamed herself. She should've eased Amelia into the relationship. Should've waited a while before getting together and engaged to Severus so soon after the divorce and James' death.

And now, when she opened her eyes and gazed at her only child, she sighed. Lily should've waited before exclaiming the words 'we're engaged'. Should've allowed Amelia time to come to terms with her father's death. Amelia had fell to the floor, hyperventilating. She was brought to St. Mungo's, and promptly fell asleep. She never woke up. And that was three years ago.

Severus stood at the door frame. He glared at Amelia coolly. He resented the girl. She had overreacted, and locked herself in her own mind selfishly. And Lily blamed herself for it. He hated Amelia for that reason.

He entered the room and approached his fiance. They had been engaged for three years. Lily could not bring herself to marry if her daughter was not there for it. Wrapping an arm around Lily, he gently began to lead her away.

However, a gasp caused them to jump and turn around to see the girl. This was the most they'd heard from her in years. And a limp hand slowly raised, as if writing something.

And then, everything changed.

XXX

One day, she had been carefully and skillfully illustrating Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, when she looked up and happened to spot a book.

Now, in Purgatory whenever she wished for something, it appeared. But she hadn't asked for a book. Especially not a... plain black one with yellowed pages. It was a notebook.

Amelia jumped up and frowned at it. It looked very familiar. However, the notebook had been destroyed by herself in Amelia's second year. A pen materialized in her hand. With a frown, she gripped it and quickly grabbed the notebook. And she was right. Prominently displayed across the front was 'TOM M. RIDDLE'. Her breath began to quicken, but she forced down her panic. She was overreacting. This was probably her subconscious summoning her memory of the book accidentally.

"Well," Amelia stared at the pen. "I'm already dead." She turned the cover away and opened the book.

'Hello,' she wrote. She didn't expect it to reply. But the letters spelled out two words right in front of her eyes.

'Wake up.'

And she did.

XXX

The first real sound she heard, was a distressed yelp. Amelia's eyes pushed themselves open, yet she could only slightly squint. Her hand twitched towards where she kept her wand, yet she found no pocket. Instead, it found a soft cotton night gown. That was strange. Her Muggle clothes were coarse, rough and dirty from the war.

"A-Am-Amelia!" That name... it was familiar, somehow. Whoever it belonged to, however, she could not tell. Like a ghost in the back of her mind, whispering something. Their name was on the very tip of her tongue.

"Impossible!" The man who softly whispered his disbelief, however, was certainly a person she knew. She was sure she was reliving a memory, or something. Yes, that was probably it. Maybe the voice belonged to Madam Pomfrey and she was remembering one of her many visits to the hospital wing. Why else would she be hearing a man who she knew for certain was dead. "H-Hermione, dim the lights, please!" Hermione? Snape would never have called Hermione by her first name.

A hand clasped around her own. "Amelia?! Amelia, can you hear me?" As the room darkened considerably, she could just barely make out a hint of fiery red hair. Blinking, she tried to sit up. She did so, with the aid of whomever was in possession of the red hair. Perhaps this was Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. She opened her mouth to speak. The noise she let out was a garbled mess, and her throat... oh, how it hurt! It was extremely dry and scratchy. "Tinny!" The voice of Hermione Granger cried. Amelia made out the hint of a very small silhouette, and coupled with the pop and it's short stature, Amelia deduced that it was a House Elf. "Get us some water, please! And summon a doctor from St. Mungo's!" Another pop, and there was silence once again.

As Amelia's eyes adjusted to seeing real light for the first time in a long time, she first saw Hermione's face. And then Snape with his greasy black hair and hooked nose and then... no! She could've screamed if her throat wasn't like sandpaper. The red haired woman... this was... she couldn't understand this cruel trick her mind was playing on her. The woman who'd sacrificed herself for Amelia as a baby... the woman who was displayed so many times in that photo album gifted from Hagrid. Yes, this was her mother. Lily Potter. But what in Merlin's name was she imagining now?

Her breathing became erratic, her head began to pound. She managed to croak out a very raspy "no!" as she began to hyperventilate. This wasn't her mother. Lily was dead. But, so was Severus. Could it be that she'd passed on from Purgatory and was now in the afterlife? But Hermione wasn't dead. Amelia had died to save them. Could it be that Voldemort hadn't been defeated? Tears filled her eyes.

"Lily!" Severus exclaimed, rushing forwards. "I need you to get me a calming draught! She's having a panic attack!" The woman jumped to her feet, worriedly rushing to the potions laboratory. Severus lifted his wand, casting basic, yet useful, diagnostic spells.

It felt as if an eternity passed when Lily rushed in with a doctor in tow. Amelia, however, was unconcerned. She only felt tears rush down her face as a calming draught was forced down her throat.

As a sense of peace settled over her, Amelia's eyes drooped and she soon settled into the realm of Hypnos.

XXX

Amelia's mind was awake before her body. She could sense two people in the room, but her eyes would not open to look at them. "What if she doesn't wake up?" It was her mother's voice again. Why would Lily ask that? And why could she even become unconscious if she was dead? Amelia was confused.

"She'll be fine, Lily. That she came out of the coma was miraculous. The doctor said she'll be okay. And she will be."

"I..." Amelia felt life return to her fingers, which she flexed but she did not make to move anything else. "Is it our fault? The coma?" Severus shook his head.

"No, Lily. It's not." Lily brushed his reassurance off.

"James had just died, Sev. We'd gotten together so suddenly afterwards. And we rushed headlong into the engagement. And when we tell her, she falls into a coma for three years?" Lily shook her head with a bitter laugh. "You cannot convince me that I am not to blame for this." Amelia listened as Lily left the room, frowning internally. Her entire sentence made no sense. She had never been in a coma. Lily had died minutes after James. She'd never gotten together with the potions professor.

Severus turned to Amelia. "I hate what you've done to her." And he left, closing the door behind him.

Amelia lay there for a couple of minutes, and when she deemed that nobody else was around anymore, she slowly raised her head up, surveying the room around her. Nearly everything had some form of scarlet or gold on it. It reminded her of theGryffindor common room, in a way. Yet much fancier. She removed the lion quilt and stretched her legs.

Her eyed fell on a calendar. Her jaw dropped at the date.

31 June 2014.

What? No, it was 1997. Not 2014. She stood up, ignoring the woozy feeling she had in her head. She staggered forwards, using a chair as support. She hadn't misread. "What...?" An eery silence filled the room and she tensed, waiting for something to be said. Someone... no, something, was there.

'You remember our conversations?' She gasped. That was Merlin's voice.

"M-Merlin?"

'Good. Listen to me. You've been sent to the new world. There were complications and you fell into a coma for three years. You're sixteen now. Understand that you will be seeing people you thought long dead, and they will be alive. Different, too. Use your Occulumency so you do not overreact.'

She quickly glanced at her wrist. There was the Ouroborous. It was real. She wasn't imagining everything. "W-what do I do?"

'Tom is your soulmate. Remember that. And don't forget about Morgana. She will come for you eventually.'

"And the year? Why is it 2014?"

'You must realize that something which I don't have the time to specify happened at the Ministry, and all the records and memories of those people that had died in the war were erased. Fate works in peculiar ways. So you were sent some years into the future with this specific reincarnation.' She wasn't satisfied with that explanation, yet she moved on from the topic.

"Wait... where have I been for the past three years if I wasn't dead anymore?" She swore Merlin laughed.

'Your own mind, Amelia. Also, here," there was a sudden flash, and she felt something materialize in her hand. She opened her palm to reveal a necklace with an ouroborous attached to it. Closer investigation revealed the ouroborous to be made out of diamond and the chain was real gold. She made an outraged sound. Why did he give her this? 'It's always best to have a physical reminder of your mark. Might as well have it look nice.' Who knew the man with such a ratty external appearance was actually such a fashionista! 'Now, I must take my leave.' Her eyes widened.

"Wait! What about-" she felt his presence disappear and groaned. Well, she was on her own now. She raised a hand to her temple. Everything was so different. She was alive. Her mother was alive. She was Riddle's fucking soulmate. She was destined to have his child (not happening). Everything was so bloody confusing.

And that was when she heard the telltale click of a knob being turned. She turned, still clutching the chair, when the door opened. It revealed the bushy head of Hermione. She looked shocked to see Amelia, yet her slight scowl told the story of a person also angry. Her eyes softening and a small smile appearing on her face made Amelia realise that whoever Hermione was pissed at, wasn't Amelia.

"You're awake," she said softly. She slowly stepped inside. "Will I get Lily?"

"N-no," Amelia replied. Maybe she could get some answers out of Hermione, first. "I want to know some things before I face her."

Hermione nodded in understanding, closing the door. "What are you curious about?"

"How long have they been together?" She asked.

"Nearing four years, now. They got engaged about three years ago."

"I overheard them talking... she blames herself, doesn't she?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes," she said, looking down. "She does."

Amelia frowned. "I don't resent them for getting engaged or together. And," she hesitated. "Let's just say that they're not to be blamed for my coma."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, perking up at this hint. Amelia smirked. This girl hadn't changed much, if she got this excited at a little clue Amelia might've given. A thought occurred to her, which had Amelia frowning again. Maybe she should put her Occulumency to the test.

"Ahh," she breathed, swaying slightly. Amelia lowered herself into the chair, lifting a hand to her temple. Hermione rushed forward in concern. Amelia almost smirked.

"Amelia! Are you alright?!"

"F-fine," she answered, sounding anything but. She looked up, apparently dazed. "Who are you, again?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "H-Hermione Snape. Are you alright, Amelia?" No. She wasn't. Hermione was Snape's daughter now?! She blinked, and put on a smile.

"I'm alright. Just a little episode. Nothing to worry about." Hermione nodded in relief. Hermione's look of relief was more like bliss, a look she'd give whenever she'd step into the library at school. And then, as Amelia thought about her schooling. She was supposed to have a third year level of schooling, as she had been in a coma. Amelia sighed internally. She'd have to go for the manipulation and lies route again. "Hermione, is it possible that somebody could visit you in your dreams?"

"Sometimes. It depends on how powerful that person is. Why?"

"Well, I guess I was aware when I was unconscious. I could still think, and everything. But, everyday a man would appear. I... don't think he ever told me his real name. He told me to call him Merlin, though. He started to teach me things. Like Charms and more Potions and all the normal Hogwarts subjects. I was wondering if he was real or if I was just imagining him..."

Hermione backed away as quick as lightning. She became tense and her eyes wild. "Your saying that this person visited you everyday?"

"Yes," Amelia answered, her eyes large and innocent. "Why?"

"Because I think we just found out the reason why you've been in a coma." Hermione turned around, making a dash for the door, most likely to tell Severus and Lily. Amelia was faster than that. Wandlessly, she licked the door and forced Hermione to stop.

"No, Hermione... it's not like that." She had to think of another lie, and quick. "The truth is... I've been able to wake up at any time I wanted." Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes. There was a book. It would take me back to the conscious world. Merlin even tried to trick me into opening it. I refused."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Amelia was surprised she fell for the lie so quickly.

"I-I thought that Lily wanted to start a new family. That that was why she got together so suddenly with Snape. I essentially locked myself inside of my mind. I think it affected my memories, too. That I locked some away. That's why I can't remember certain things. I didn't even realise you were Snape's daughter! Merlin... honestly, I'm pretty sure that this guy was one of the dead Potters from an older generation. That's what I worked out from the hints he had given."

Hermione was not gullible. She was just a great liar. "Oh." She looked down at her hands. "Why did you come out now, then?"

"I heard Lily. And I realised that she didn't want to start a brand new family. And that broke me. I picked up the book, and now I'm here." Hermione sunk into a chair. "Wait... Hermione. Please don't tell them. I can't have Lily thinking that she is to blame for this. Please?"

"What about your memories? What will you say if they bring something up and you don't remember?" Her friend challenged.

"Then you can help me. Please, Hermione." Hermione breathed deeply, a frown marring her features.

"Well, I guess it's easier than her reaction would be." Amelia sighed in relief. Hermione looked up sharply, meeting Amelia's gaze unyieldingly. "But I warn you, Amelia. You are playing a dangerous game."

Her eyes flashed a bright orange for a fraction of a second. "I know."

XXX

She hated lying. She always had. She'd only told Hermione, and the girl did not bring the subject up often, yet Amelia's heart still wrenched when she thought about it. And she was such an expert liar with the assistance of Occulumency.

Lily was... it was strange. Knowing her mother was alive. At first, Amelia had not known what to say. It'd been beyond awkward. But Amelia also realized that if she didn't speak with Lily, then her mother would chalk it up to being her own fault. Lily would feel incredibly guilty, without any actual reason. Amelia couldn't bear that.

And then, there was Severus. Amelia's lip curled at the thought of him. She may not hate him, she may have forgiven him for the mistakes he'd made in the past, but that did not mean she was not riled up by him. Severus continuously said something spitefully. She knew he disliked her. Detested her. And she also understood why. He had thought it was her fault Lily had become upset. It was obvious. Of course, the man didn't exactly know that she hadn't even been aware for those thirteen years that had apparently happened. She still wondered how that even made sense. However, every time Severus glared at her or stuck his nose in the air... it took everything in her power, even with Occulumency, not to fire a round of spells at him.

Currently, Amelia was curled up in an arm chair as she skillfully sketched the ratty image of Merlin. It was evident to anybody that observed that this man did not care for his appearance. Though, the fact that the man was dead could explain that.

She finally finished the dirty details of his beard when she looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway nervously. Severus hovered behind her. He leaned down to whisper to his fiancee, "it needs to be done, Lily. She is your daughter. She should accept your decisions no matter what."

If Amelia could hear him, she'd agree. Of course, she disliked Snape. But that didn't mean she would stop her mother from marrying the man! Lily had sacrificed too much for Amelia to perform such a selfish and hypocritical act. Oh, she had considered it. Severus made it into her 'Top ten people I dislike' list (not to be confused with the 'Top ten people I hate'), and while she didn't really like the idea of it, Amelia was not capable of committing such an evil act to her mother and maintaining a clear conscience. The mere thought of it made her shiver.

Lily anxiously cleared her throat as Severus led her inside. "Amelia... as you know, Severus is my fiance of three years." She nodded, her face blank. "Well... honestly, everything has been planned for a while and we... we want to have the wedding during Christmas...?" Her words ended, phrased as a question. Amelia frowned. Her mother was much too careful when it came to hurting Amelia's feelings.

She frowned; "the bridesmaids dress better not be ugly." Lily froze. She had obviously not been expecting such casual acceptance. Rushing forward, she pulled Amelia into a tight hug. Lily was very emotional, Severus would note with a frown. Abnormally so. Amelia drew back from the hug.

"Lily..." Amelia hated how her mother cringed, but the words 'Mother' and 'Mom' were so foreign that she could not utter them. Occulumency be damned, just because she had it did not mean she was in complete check of such things. She was not a master, after all. Only a skilled user. "I want you to realise that you're not at fault for falling in love. You're only human. And I would never stop you from being yourself. Though, I do hope that the bridesmaids dresses aren't ugly, as previously stated."

Lily smiled, as was the desired affect. Though Amelia would have prepared no tears whatsoever with the watery expression. "They're lilac. And I'm sure you'll love them."

"I'm sure I will," she smiled, hugging her mother once more. "I'm sure I will."

She glanced up to meet Severus' gaze. He was watching them with a blank expression, though she could tell he was satisfied with this turn of events.

Lily turned around to look at Severus, a twinge of humour entering her eyes. "I'm in for a round of 'I told you sos', aren't I?"

Severus grinned, an expression Amelia had not known him capable of making with his supposedly permanent frown and all. "Indeed you are, Lily." With a huff and a laugh, Amelia fell onto the couch. She seemed to be very tired all of a sudden, as she yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Her brows creased. "What's with the mood swings?" Severus was also frowning.

"She's most likely exhausted. She hasn't been getting much sleep the past three years." He sent her a meaningful look, but Amelia ignored it. It wasn't her fault she had been trapped in her head and convinced she was dead. "Hermione mentioned something..." Amelia tensed. Had her lies been revealed to Severus, also? "About a man supposedly named Merlin. And that he was 'teaching' you."

"Yes," she nodded. "All things I would've learned anyways, he said."

"Hm." Severus frowned. "The Headmaster will be visiting in a couple of days. We will be determining whether you are suitable to go on to sixth year, or if it is advisable to send you back to your third year with private tutors. I find the former to be the most likely option." Was he doubting her intelligence?

She scoffed, somehow taking this as a challenge. "Fine." She swept and turned towards the large library. She'd show Severus that she was fine to be in sixth year. She had already done it, too. She'd be fine.

But just in case, Amelia searched out several large tomes on standard Hogwarts subjects.

XXX

Hermione shuffled through Amelia's room. The girl was in the library, surprisingly studying. Now, the thing was, Hermione didn't believe Amelia's story. It just... all of Hermione's instincts screamed something was wrong.

Hermione had quizzed her on multiple things which had come up throughout third, fourth and fifth year. She had known the answers. So perhaps this 'Merlin' had existed. But then Hermione moved onto the sixth and seventh years questions. Of course, Hermione knew the answers, but why would this Merlin guy teach Amelia these subjects. She may have simply been a brilliant student when in her mind, but in back when they were thirteen, the only thing Hermione had ever seen Amelia interested in was Divination. And Amelia wasn't even a Seer!

Another thing was Amelia's excuse for not waking up. Apparently, she hadn't allowed herself to. This, however, Hermione saw as rubbish. Many times had Lily wept over Amelia's unconscious figure. Many times had Severus snarled some spiteful words at her. Both her fingers and toes weren't enough for Hermione to count the amount of times she had begged for Amelia to wake up. She said that she thought Lily was starting a new family. But when she heard Lily, she just woke up. This was a stupid excuse.

And the thing was, when Amelia spoke, she conveyed nothing but the truth. She never glanced away when lying. She was neither tense nor suspiciously comfortable. Amelia was just... normal. Her face always completely blank.

That's when she found it. Hermione had been in Amelia's room a lot. The girl had never had a necklace such as the one she currently held. Even for a Potter, this was expensive. Closer investigation revealed a snake eating it's tail. She knew this symbol. An Ouroboros. It symbolized many things. Infinity. Life out of death. Curiously, she extended her hand to pick it up.

The second her fingers came into contact with the item, however, Hermione drew her hand back as if burned. Her brow creased and she suddenly felt as if she should leave. Right that minute.

However, in another section of the manor, Amelia felt her wrist burn. She looked down to see the Ouroboros glowing a feint gold. She didn't know why, but Amelia jumped up and hurried to her bedroom. She met Hermione in the hallway. The girls eyes were wide, and she had the look that she always wore when concentrating deeply.

Amelia didn't focus on her friend, though. She continued into her bedroom and found herself standing in front of the dresser. Staring at the necklace gifted to her by Merlin. She didn't know what it was... but she suddenly felt dirty. Not as if someone had thrown a lot of muck on her, but as if her personal space was being invaded. She was tense as she picked up her necklace. Amelia unclasped it, slowly pulling it around her neck. And she felt... better. Powerful. With a sigh, Amelia stood up and continued back to the library. There was no way she was repeating third year.

Cloaked under a notice-me-not spell, Hermione was frowning. Something was up with Amelia. And she'd be damned if she didn't find out what it was.

And in Purgatory, Merlin would shake his head with a sigh. He was disappointed that Amelia was determined not to let anyone know. No secret could be kept in the Wizarding World. If only the girl realised this. She already had Hermione Snape on her tails. This number would soon increase. But, his mind was quickly drawn away from Amelia as he heard whispers of an event currently taking place. An event possibly concerning and certainly necessary.

XXX

"What, Ronald?" Ginevra Weasley inquired with an annoyed sigh. She never had any alone time. Her older brother only shook his head at how disrespectful she was. Especially as a Princess.

"Mother summoned you. I'm assuming it was important, also. So please do refrain from incessantly whining during the meeting." Ginevra scowled at him and pushed past her brother. Ronald was so annoying! Pushing her straight, shoulder length red hair behind her pointed ears, she peregrinated to the throne room, where Molly Weasley regally sat.

"Yes, mother?" She inquired, folding her arms. Molly looked slightly perturbed as she held a letter in her hands and seemed to be considering something.

Molly stared down at her youngest child and only daughter. "It has recently come to my attention that your magic has spurred out of control," a pained look overcame Molly, breaking her cold and regal stance. "Ever since your father passed." Ginevra tensed and folded her arms across her chest defensively. "None of your tutors have been able to keep it under control. So, I have made the difficult decision to send you away." Her mouth opened to protest, yet Molly continued to speak. "To the most well renowned Wizarding school in the world; Hogwarts."

Her jaw dropped open, an unbecoming expression on a princess of her standing. "No. No way. I refuse."

Her mother shook her head. "You don't have a choice. If you will not listen to your mother, then you will obey your queen. You will go to Hogwarts. You will learn to control your magic." Molly glared at her daughter. "And you most certainly will learn to grow up. I will not be around forever. Neither will your brothers. I will not always be there to give you everything. You will understand this soon enough."

Ginevra merely scoffed and turned around, storming away. How dare she?! Molly had no right to- to... to order her around like that! She wouldn't stand for it!

With a scowl and a spoiled screech, she kicked the nearest thing, which just happened to be a priceless set of stones. They fell out of the glass cage they resided in and Ginevra cursed, moving to gather them up. She recognized these stones. Her father had shown her them as a child.

Tears gathered in her eyes. He was dead, now. She took the stones and flung them across the room, falling to her knees and beginning to sob. She hated this. She had lost her father. And now her mother was sending her away?! She couldn't handle it.

Ginevra let out a scream, and with it, a powerful energy blast that resonated throughout the room. Many things fell to the floor. Priceless artefacts broke in two and paintings split down the middle.

What she wasn't aware of, though, was that her mother sadly watched her through a newly cracked stained glass window. "If only she knew," Molly thought. If only she knew how powerful Seers were. How accurate. Then she wouldn't be so angry at her mother. She'd direct it at the future. For, even Molly did at that moment in time. But at least she had a warning. That couldn't be said for others.

XXX

Amelia had been proud to say that she had, indeed, aced each and every test given to her. Of course, she hadn't considered that Snape would be suspicious of her, but she could never have the best of both worlds, now could she?

But, when Dumbledore requested to speak to her privately, she immediately realised the truth. "Your awakening has caused quite the disruption, Amelia." She merely looked down with a frown, not responding. "Really, I was quite concerned when you didn't wake up. Of course, literally sending you to your thirteen year old state would've caused a bit of a ruckus, but neither Merlin nor I thought that this possibility was larger than... say, three percent." Her eyes widened at the casual way he said this.

"Sir! You remember!"

"Of course," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "The Ministry and Prophet has gone wild, you know. 'The Potter Heiress alive!' and 'James Potter daughter back from the dead?' The latter is, evidently, extremely exaggerated. But the articles are still amusing."

"Sir," she carefully started. "Explain something to me. We're almost twenty years in the future. Why is nothing remembered about it? The war, I mean?"

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed. "Merlin has never been good at explaining things. See, when Morgana discovered that you were reincarnating, she exploded. As you know, she is powerful. Very, very powerful. And so, her magic basically attacked Britain. The Ministry, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and many more places were wiped away. With the help of magic and an alliance with ourselves and other countries, we have managed to rebuild many things. All Ministry records were destroyed. And then Merlin performed a mass Obliviation to get rid of any surviving memories of the war. He knew it'd only cause unwanted questions. And Hogwarts, for example, is no longer a castle. It is now a very large manor. Modern, too. Oh!" The old man suddenly chuckled. "That reminds me, here you go!" He handed her a small box, which she opened hesitantly. Inside was a small, flat, rectangular like item. The middle reminded her of a Muggle television. "That is a mobile phone. Turns out, Muggle technology can work with our own! We'd just failed one too many experiments and deemed it impossible."

"What do I do with?" She frowned, tilting her head. "Wait, phone. Is that short for telephone?"

"Indeed," said the man. "However, you can do more than just ring others with it. Let me show you."

It must've looked strange to an outsider. An eccentric old man demonstrating how to use a phone to a teenager. Something occurred to her. "Why are you giving this to me, though?"

"It'd raise questions if you didn't know how to use it or have one. Especially with your parents." Amelia sighed, yet nodded.

"Is there anything else you wanted, sir?"

"Yes," started Dumbledore. "This year, Tom has been hired as the Defense teacher." The world started to spin. He was going to teach her. "Now, I must warn you; he is much more different than he was in the past. Circumstances created a monster. Here, they were different. And so is he."

She snorted scornfully, spitefully glaring at the wall. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Dumbledore's eyes turned sad. "You will."

She didn't see his expression.

"One last thing," Dumbledore said. He fished around in his robes and brought out a shrunken down book. "So you are not completely oblivious."

XXX

Hermione looked up from her book on the 'Mind Arts'. "Dad, if Amelia was in a coma, why didn't they just use Legilimency to get her out of her own head?"

Severus shook his head. "They tried. They found her memories. Not her. Wherever she was, she was shielded from her. They could hardly even get into her mind."

Hermione bit her lip in thought. Indeed, she would find out. And hey, at least this new mystery would distract her from her recent break up with a certain blond Hufflepuff named Draco.

XXX

It was time. The first of September. Amelia sighed as they sat at the breakfast table. With the help of the book gifted to her by Dumbledore, she'd discovered that many families were now different. The Malfoys were now Hufflepuffs! Longbottoms were Slytherin, heck Snape and Hermione had both been in Ravenclaw. She had also noticed that only one person to ever bear the last name 'Weasley' was in the book. And this was Molly Prewett!

She knew, that everything was about to change the second they entered platform nine and three quarters.

That didn't mean she wouldn't hope for the best, though.

"Amelia," Hermione called. "Come on, we have to go now."

Yes, it was now time to go to Hogwarts. To go home. Though, she wasn't sure that this place was home, anymore.


	2. Chapter Two

XXX

As Amelia stepped onto the platform, she was, once again, thankful for her Occulumency. From the death grip Lily kept on her shoulder and how pale the woman was, Amelia knew she didn't want Amelia to leave.

"Lil-" she bit her tongue. "M-mum," she reiterated, with trouble. Despite practicing it in a mirror multiple times, she still stumbled over the word she had never used before. Lily looked up and a smile graced her anxious features. "There's no need to be so nervous. Everything is fine. I'm fine. And, hey, when you're visiting Snape, you can call me down for a visit, too."

Lily smiled fondly. "You really refuse to call him Severus, don't you?" She was surprised her mother was amused. But then she quickly frowned, seeming to realise something. "Amelia, have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten?" She asked, sending Hermione an inquiring look. Hermione's eyes widened and she almost face palmed.

Her friend quickly shook her head for Amelia to say nothing. "We should really get onto the train now, lest we be late." Only Hermione Gra-Snape would say the word 'lest'.

"Oh-... alright." Lily was frowning as Hermione quickly led her away. She pulled Amelia to a corner where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Well, it's seems to be another thing you've miraculously forgotten," Hermione shook her head. "You're lucky that I'm here. You might as well tell them about your memories, though. No point in keeping a secret like this."

"I know, it's just..." if she told, then they'd probably call a mind healer. And if they did that, she wouldn't be able to stop them for she was underage and then the healer would either find out about her Occulumency or her real past. "So what did I forget?"

"Do you remember any of the teaching staff from Hogwarts." She shook her head. Might as well get full details. "Alright, so Lily teaches Charms, dad teaches Potions, Herbology is thought by Alice Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall teaches Transfiguration." Oh. "Astronomy is thought by this centaur, Firenze and Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Lovely man. Trelawney teaches Divination. I'm surprised you don't remember her." Amelia's brow creased. Why should she remember the witch? Of course, she wanted to grin when Hermione mentioned Hagrid, yet she knew that would only make her friend suspicious. The last time she saw Hagrid... she shuddered internally.

"Why would I remember Trelawney?" Hermione laughs.

"She teaches your favourite subject."

"No." Amelia shook her head with a shudder. "There is no way that I ever liked Divination. Just reading about it is... ugh." Hermione giggled.

"So you've come to your senses then. Divination is a rubbish subject to teach in school. It's a great gift-" so not something the old Hermione would say "-yet it cannot be thought, so there's no point in it being a school subject."

"Don't tell me I have to take it," Amelia groaned.

"That's up to you," Hermione shrugged. "Lily said she'll be taking you aside tonight to select your subjects. She's the Gryffindor Head of House. Dad is Ravenclaw's and the Slytherin one is the new Defense teacher, Riddle. See, Slughorn, the old head, retired lately. And as the only Slytherin teacher on hand, Riddle was picked. Hufflepuff's Head is Alice Longbottom. You know, there was a lot of uproar when a Hufflepuff married into a traditionally Slytherin family. It died down quickly, though. You remember House Prejudice, and all that nonsense, don't you?"

She swore. "Oh, I remember, all right."

"It hasn't changed at all." Hermione nodded. They heard a bell ring out from the train. That was new. Then again, so were most things. "Come on, let's get going. Being late is not on my calendar, I'll remind you." Amelia laughed, however, when Hermione sent her a weird look, she realised her friend was serious. This only made her grin. Only Hermione would be this organised.

"First time for everything, Mione!" She grinned, missing the way her friend tensed and pursed her lips at the nickname.

"I guess so," Hermione replied with an uncommitted sigh, which Amelia did not catch as she had just boarded the train. Hermione led her to a compartment. "Listen, I'm a Prefect and have to go to the meeting. Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough, though. Wait here for me." She turned and closed the door, leaving Amelia time to reflect upon the day.

Lily was now her teacher, as was Snape. Now, the thing was, she had known things would be difficult. However, she also realised that she'd have to deal with Riddle without murdering him. She got the feeling that she'd be thanking Merlin for her Occulumency many, many times again.

She didn't know how to deal with it. Riddle, as her soulmate. She wouldn't tell him. If she was fated to end up with him (she doubted it), it would happen on it's own. Probably.

Amelia's mind strayed away from the sociopath and to her family. Was Sirius alive? She'd heard Lily mention him and Remus passingly, yet nothing more. If she saw that man again, she doubted she'd be able to stop herself from running at him and enveloping him in a large hug. But she also didn't want to get her hopes up, either.

With a sigh, Amelia started to fiddle with her necklace. Once she put it on, she didn't want to take it off. Ever. When Lily asked about it, she claimed it had been from James. That had ended all possible interrogation, and it had been as if it were all wrapped up in a neat little bow. Amelia held her wand, weaving it throughout her hands skillfully as she lost herself in thought.

However, she was on her feet with her wand raised, aiming it at the door in mere second when the sliding door was pushed aside. Her eyes widened as she spotted the short 'Gryffindor' with dirty blonde hair and a permanently dazed look in her eyes. The girl slid the door closed behind her.

"You should really do something about the Wrackspurts infection you've gotten going on, Amelia Potter. And the Nargles! They'll steal that lovely necklace you have there." Luna sent her a knowing look. "Gifted to you by the very man who sent you to this time."

She gasped. "Luna!" She rushed forwards and enveloped the younger girl in a hug. "Y-you're here!"

"Yes," she nodded absently. "Now, I assume that you are aware of certain events taking place."

"Morgan?" She inquired. Luna nodded.

"Yes, indeed. The Pigios were complaining about her. She's caused quite the trouble with Death, too." She wouldn't ask what the 'Pigios' were.

"Luna," Amelia tilted her head. "Why are you here?"

"It's always useful to have a person who knows exactly what's going on, around." Amelia had always wondered if Luna was a Seer. That would explain everything she saw. However, this sentence only boosted her suspicions. "Also, my last name is now Riddle," she mentioned, almost nonchalantly. Amelia guffawed internally. "Tom's parents didn't have a pitiful relationship in this world. They ended up having three children. Tom, Merope and myself. I was a toddler when they died, so I didn't know them." Amelia blinked. Of course, she was used to Luna acting so casually while revealing important information, however it was always disconcerting. Of course, her eccentricities was probably the best thing about Luna, too.

"Anyways," Amelia said. "You're in Gryffindor now?"

"Yes. The hat was quite adamant that we be in the same house." 'Probably because he could read your mind and see the future because of it?' She thought to herself. "Most likely." ...she wouldn't ask.

"Anyways," Amelia said. "What is he like?" She inquired hesitantly.

"Cocky," Luna blinked. "His pride almost rivals Gryffindor's." Amelia frowned. "And no, he isn't an evil psychopath. You must understand that a Prophecy can change the very essence of a person's soul."

"What?" Amelia asked.

Luna clicked her tongue. "Merlin really can't explain anything. Well, Morgana created the Prophecy so that you two couldn't have the child-" not happening. "-and he wasn't being himself. Really, the man wasn't actually obsessed with immortality at all."

"How can you create a prophecy?" She frowned. She refused to comment on how Luna was trying to redeem Voldemort in her eyes. She knew ignoring a problem never made it go away, yet it did do wonders for her sanity.

"Magic," Luna shrugged. Amelia merely grinned. How Luna of her to reply with such an obvious answer which they both knew was not the intended reaction.

"Does anyone else remember?" She asked, tilting her head. "Aside from me, you and Dumbledore?"

"No." Luna looked out of the window distantly. "Seers such as Trelawney might remember snippets, yet not in detail."

"And why do you remember?" Amelia inquired. Luna looked at her curiously.

"I don't know the exact reason I remember. My future isn't clear. No one's is, yet no Seer can see herself in the future."

"Right..." Amelia would be lying if she said she wasn't as confused as Lockhart was after the Obliviation spell hit him. But, with a defeated sigh, she also realised that sometimes, winging it would be for the best. Heck, if she understood every little thing, she probably would've sent herself back to Purgatory.

Luna sat down, beginning to fiddle with a cork necklace. At least Luna hadn't changed. That made her smile and relax. When Luna was calm (most of the time) she knew things would turn out fine. Indeed, when Luna had shouted during the Battle of Hogwarts, Amelia barely refrained from having a panic attack. Shaking her head, she turned to her friend. "So, tell me about your past here."

"I was raised by my Muggle grandparents. Tom is ten years older than me, and Merope is five. I'm also certain that her soul was Helga Hufflepuff's, actually." Her brow creased.

"Wouldn't they share the same first name, then?"

"No." Luna answered. "It's a fifty-fifty thing. You could end up being named, say..." she smirked. "Jasmine in one life, and Amelia in the next two." Amelia jolted. Where had she heard that name before?

"Okay..." Amelia dug her nails into her palms as she tried to think. Nothing came to mind.

"Hm?" Luna tilted her head to the right, as if hearing something. "Oh, I have to go now."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Let's just say my presence is needed elsewhere." Amelia sighed.

"Don't confuse anyone too much," her assumption was correct, judging from Luna's smirk and tinkering laugh.

Amelia flipped on her phone. Really, the extent of her knowledge with this was how to make phone calls and use 'Google'. She disliked typing, though. The letters were so small and it was simple to make mistakes. Oh, and Dumbledore had already downloaded Tetris, for her. Now that was a good game. Complex, but a great distraction. And Merlin knew she needed one.

XXX

Ginevra sat in a lone compartment with a scowl, sneering at anyone who came close. Really, how dare her mother! She had taken a look at her classes and hated them! Really, whomever sighed her up for Care of Magical Creatures would pay! She wasn't exactly looking forward to cleaning up someone's dung and- oh, who was she kidding! She wouldn't even show up for the bloody class!

Her door opened, and Ginevra was already levelling a glare at the blonde girl who strided in casually. "May I help you?" The short girl appeared to be Ginevra's age, with dirty blonde hair and light grey eyes. She seemed amused at some unknown thing.

"No," the girl answered, sitting down as if she owned the place. Ginevra immediately sprang up with her arms crossed and an annoyed glower.

"Then get out," she said lowly. The girl looked out the window for a few moments, before looking back to Ginevra's annoyed stare.

"You should put a better glamour on your ears." Her eyes widened, and as she opened her mouth to speak, no sounds came out. "You may have come to the best school, yet one thing that hasn't changed in the past twenty years is prejudice."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginevra asked carefully, her hand itching to grab her wand, incapacitate the girl and extract her memories of this event as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, not even looking at Ginevra. The princess scoffed at the Gryffindor. "Use Murphy's Glamour, not William's." Her eyebrow raised, her anger quickly melting away to curiosity and slight anxiety. How did she know which glamour Ginevra had used. She didn't look like a stalker.

"I'm not," the girl said. Ginevra's eyes widened and she suddenly had her wand pressed roughly against her neck. The girl only looked up at her, unafraid.

"What are you?" She snarled.

"A witch." They both knew she was more than that. "You, however, are also an elf, are you not?" Her grip on the wand slackened for a fraction of a second before her resolve strengthened. "Mother was half witch, half elf. Ridiculed for this, also. And you were sent here because, when your father died, your magic became wild-" Ginevra's angry blue eyes board into the girl's calm, grey ones. "-uncontrollable. So your mother sent you to this school."

"You sure you're not a stalker?" Ginevra breathed shakily, pressing her wand further into the girls neck. The girl flinched in pain, and Ginevra was satisfied to get a reaction from her.

"Yes," the girl said evenly. "I'm sure. I'm just knowledgeable." She moved her hand over Ginevra's one, pushing the wand away slightly, yet not entirely. "I'm Luna Riddle. And you are?"

Despite the very precarious situation, Ginevra threw her head back and laughed. "You know who I am."

"I do," Luna replied. "Yet, I think, a formal introduction would make you feel much more comfortable, would it not."

Ginevra leaned closer, making sure that her teeth was barred as she hissed, "Princess Ginevra Weasley. The pleasure is all yours, I assure you."

"I'm not sure that that's true," she smirked. "Could you remove the wand? I'm sure it'll leave a bruise." Ginevra sneered rudely.

"'Use Murphy's Glamour, not William's.'" Luna let out a tinkering laugh as she removed Ginevra's wand. She let the girl do so, yet she kept her wand trained on Luna. "What, exactly, do you want?"

"To introduce myself," Luna said, standing up. "As I've done so already..." she made to leave. Ginevra glared at her.

"Not so fast," she stomped forward and grabbed her arm. Luna spun around. "How do I know you won't tell anyone?" Ginevra, once again, pressed her wand into the girl's skin.

Luna smiled, shaking her head. "I've known this long, haven't I?" Ginevra merely glared. "How about I tell you a little secret about myself, then? To make us even."

Ginevra considered it. Her secret got out, so did this girls. "Fine." Luna leaned forwards and whispered a confirmation of the very assumption Amelia had made not twenty minutes earlier.

"That's how you knew?" Ginevra asked. Luna turned around, not bothering to reply.

"Remember what I told you about the glamours. It'll come in useful in the future." She had a feeling that it would. Glaring at the annoying Seer, Ginevra watched with arms folded as Luna exited.

Ginevra scowled as the door shut.

"...bitch."

XXX

The Prefect meeting had passed surprisingly quickly for the Ravenclaw. Then again, she'd been concentrating on avoiding Dra- Malfoy's stare the entire time. But when the Head Boy announced the meeting had come to a close, she clutched her new schedule to her chest and scampered out of the room.

That didn't stop him.

"Hermione!" Despite herself, when she heard his voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't heard it in so long. Since... the breakup. Draco waited a moment, most likely to give any loiterers time to leave. "Hermione... please, look at me."

No.

She refused to do so. If she did... if she saw those heart broken eyes... she wouldn't even think about it. She'd run into his arms without thinking about what he'd done. About the secret which he'd lied to her for so long about.

She breathed in deeply. "Leave me alone... Malfoy." With those words, she darted away before he could get another word in edgewise. It hurt her, to do this. But, it was for the best. A Hufflepuff or not, he was dangerous. A liar.

Hermione leaned up against a wall, collecting her bearings. She wouldn't let Amelia see her like this. She wouldn't let anyone see her like this. It was too embarrassing. And if word got back to her father- she shook her head. If he learned the truth, Severus would either be disappointed that she'd shun him over a secret, or angered that Lucius had never told him, either.

Was she at fault, here? For shunning Draco? Sure, he had withheld a major piece of information from her, yet they had only started dating the year prior to this one. But they had been best friends before that. She groaned aloud, her mind split in two sides as it argued.

Hermione took another ten minutes to regain her bearings (which involved counting to 1,458 and holding her wand in a death like grip). She then hastily made her way back to the compartment in which Amelia was patiently sitting in.

She wasn't to blame.

Hermione had only done what any sensible person would do.

He was a monster. A liar.

So why was she struggling to believe those words, despite learning the hard way just how truly dangerous the seemingly harmless Hufflepuff was?

XXX

When Amelia had seen this new Hogwarts, her first thoughts had been "I prefer the castle". Of course, that was because she had thought of the place as 'home'. And now that it was gone, she didn't like the replacement.

It was a large, three story, stone building. The huge double doors at the front looked just as menacing as the original ones at the original doors had been with the house symbols, carved from metal, each glaring down at them. She stood close to Hermione as they disembarked from the Thestral drawn carriages. That was another thing that hadn't changed.

As they entered the new, and certainly improved, great hall, Luna took her arm and led her to a table in the middle of the room. Surprisingly, these weren't like the very long house tables she was used to. Instead, they were circular and there were about fifty of them.

Luna motioned to the top table, where the teachers congregated. "In their minds, you have met him. We also know each other. He'll probably dislike you, by the way. They see you as a stuck up and spoiled brat. Tom certainly does." She let out a tinkering laugh.

"No wonder Snape hates me," Amelia muttered, playing with her tie. She kept her gaze down.

"Indeed," Luna observed her friend. "It seems you are afraid of him." Amelia's head shot up and she glared at Luna.

"...what?"

The girl shrugged, an innocent air about her. "Well, it's the most likely conclusion to be drawn when you refuse to so much as look at him." Amelia was aware that she was being baited. And she contemplated not falling for it. Yet delaying the inevitable was a dumb move.

And so, she looked up.

She drew in a deep breath, reinforcing her Occulumency shields, and looked to the left. And there he was. The man whom had ruined her last life. Killed her parents. And yet, there he was, chatting to Snape and Lily as if he hadn't killed them before. Her supposed soulmate, the father of the baby she refused to have.

Then his gaze slipped to meet her own.

The first thing she noticed was that his eyes weren't an evil, homicidal, blood red. His orbs were a dark amber, bordering on brown. They pierced through her very soul.

Amelia narrowed her eyes, sneered, and tore her gaze back to Luna. "Why are you related to the devil?"

"That's a rhetorical question," Luna stated evenly. She tilted her head to the side, her face going even blanker than usual. "Ginevra Weasley has just received her private sorting. She is in Ravenclaw house." Amelia blinked. Ginny was here?! Luna looked up, as if reading her thoughts. "Yes. By the way, if you are to converse with her, it is now Ginevra, not Ginny. And no, neither Ronald nor the doppelgangers or any of the Weasley family is here."

She pursed her lips. "There's no point in asking, is there?" At that moment, Hermione slid to their table. A rather unwilling redhead followed behind her, arms crossed, yet she also had perfect posture.

"Hello, you two. This, is Ginevra Weasley. Dad -that's Professor Snape, Ginevra- asked me to show her around and introduce her to some people."

"Positively perfect," Luna smiled, popping the p's. She turned to Ginevra with a slight smirk. Amelia found that she seemed to be taunting Ginny. "We've met. Though, I think Amelia, here, needs an introduction."

"Hello," she said carefully. "My name is Amelia Potter. Ginevra Weasley, correct?" She extended her hand.

"Pleasure," the girl looked as if she had a permanently disgruntled look as she took Amelia's hand daintily.

Just then, the doors opened and Snape proceeded to lead the first years inside. "Why didn't you bring her to meet the Ravenclaws?" Amelia whispered to Hermione.

Her friend sighed. "Ravenclaw house is... almost everyone is at odds with each other. I'd say... the biggest friend group in my house is probably in fifth year with only four people. Everyone wants to be the smartest. The best. Even for those who are in different years than you. And Ginevra's... inviting personality will not help their views of her with this. No, it's best to do this in the Common Room where, if they do cause any problems about a new student, we won't have the entire Hogwarts population to gossip about it." Amelia raised an eyebrow. Seems Snape was head of every explosive house. Really, Slytherin, and now Ravenclaw? What, in his next life, would all Gryffindors be bumbling baboons and he the head, also?

After the sorting Dumbledore gave his beginning of year speech, which was quite similar to the old ones except for welcoming Ginevra and herself to and back-to the school. Respectively, of course. Dinner then appeared, yet Amelia had seemingly lost her appetite. For, whenever she even glanced at the head table, Riddle's eyes were on her in a split second. Made her wonder how much of a prat she supposedly was in this world.

XXX

Morgana le Fay swept into the room. Her long, dark tresses were pulled into an intricate knot on the top of her hair, her hawk eyes as colourless as liquid nitrogen. She wore long, elegant robes, which draped across the chair she had taken a seat in at the head of the table.

She examined her subordinates carefully. Of course, there were three she particularly favoured for the ruthlessness, yet many here were lacking when it came to anything. They were all dressed in Muggle business clothing, for there were Muggles here. All of them were aware of the satanic Wizarding World, as Morgana had put it. Only one of her lackeys was Magical, and the woman was particularly helpful and willing in ridding the world of her species. Of course, there was a Squib, too, yet she was much less sane than anyone present at the table.

Holding her head up high, she sent a cold glare at all of them. "I am sure," she started, "that you've all heard of the witch, Amelia Potter." She smirked as they bristled uncomfortably. They had heard of Amelia Potter through Morgana's own tantrums and the rumours incurred through this. "My sources inform me she has recently awoken from a three year coma."

All of them looked as if they didn't want to speak, yet she wanted to hear what they had to say. As one, they turned to one of Morgana's favourites. The witch. They all decided unanimously that she was the least likely to get murdered by Morgana. She smirked as the witch opened her mouth, carefully considering her speech.

"M'lady, if I may... why, exactly do you despise Amelia Potter?"

"Well," Morgana leaned forward, reminiscent of a five year old about to tell them a not so huge secret. Because, she was sure a lot of people had been informed about the girl's apparent destiny. "In their world, they have people who speak with the devil's tongue, delivering things known as prophecies. Recently-" more like six hundred years ago "-one was made stating that she would have a child, but she would kill me before that child was born, so it could take my powers and tale over the world. Rule you all, as if you were slaves." There were gasps of outrage, and Morgana hid a smirk. A silver tongue always came in handy. She suddenly stood up, about to tell, possibly the biggest, lie her had ever uttered, "I don't care if I die! But to think... this child... it'd be pure evil with their blood running through it's veins." Morgana banged her hands onto the table. She knew her performance was beyond believable. Oh, how she loved not so subtle manipulation! "It'd force you people into slavery, take advantage of our children, and then their children after them! It'd bring about your deaths with a snap of it's fingers." She drew in a breath, as if to calm herself. "I can't let that happen to all of you! So we must stop that child from ever being born."

She knew she'd shocked them into stunned silence. Morgana le Fay was not one to display emotion. So, as this was fake, they didn't know the difference. "I'm sorry, I need to go!"

With a small smirk and a silent laugh, she fled the room and disapparated to the very place she'd died for the second time. Amazing how you could make your enemies home your own if you wait long enough.

XXX

Amelia pushed away her barely bitten dinner with an aggravated sigh. She hated being so-...so ignorant of everything! Apart of her just wanted to march up to Dumbledore and demand an explanation of everything!

She closed her eyes, taking the reigns of her raging emotions and pulling them back under control. Amelia blinked slowly, then turned to look at the teachers' table, expertly avoiding Riddle's gaze, though still managing to examine the man. However, when his eyes did meet her own... she saw hatred.

Tearing her eyes away, she turned to Luna once more. "Okay, what, exactly, did I apparently do to him?"

Luna glanced at her brother with a sigh. She waved her wand, and Amelia realised that she had cast a privacy spell. "You don't seem to realise that you did live in this life. You just don't remember. You had reincarnated. But a part of your conscience had been up with Merlin and Albus in purgatory for thirteen years, when, for you, it was only one hundred and thirty minutes. And when they sent this part of your conscience of you back to the land of the living, there was a rebound and you ended up in a coma for three years."

Amelia's eyes narrowed as she drunk in this piece of information. "Alright... and what did I do to him, then?"

Luna considered this, tilting her head. "You didn't necessarily do anything. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and overheard a very private piece of information. Of course, you did threaten to call the Aurors, but that was only after he had freaked out."

"And?" Amelia wasn't sure she wanted to know what this information was.

"You exploded. Fire came out of you. Yet nobody was harmed. Only a few books were scorched."

She sputtered incoherently. "Fire! Was it accidental magic?!"

Luna smiled pleasantly. "All will be revealed in due time." Amelia wanted to rip that expression off of the Seers face. "Anyways, to this very day he is anxious that you will tell. Not that he regrets it. I wouldn't even regret it..." Luna got a faraway look in her eyes. Not the normal kind, though. It was the kind when you thought of a fond yet somehow painful memory. Amelia bristled. Emotion with Luna was just... stranger than Luna already was.

"And what did he do?" She carefully inquired.

"Nothing of relevance at the moment. Now, your mother is here for you, I see."

"Hm?" Amelia looked up and saw that Lily was, indeed, approaching their table. Amelia remembered that Hermione had said they'd be going over her schedule.

Lily and she approached her office, where it was decided that Amelia would be taking Defense, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration, much like her first sixth year. Amelia made her way back to the Great Hall, finding that Hermione and Ginevra had already returned to Ravenclaw House.

Amelia sat at the table and nodded at Luna. "The layout is very similar to the old Hogwarts."

"I assume that is what Albus had in mind when he redesigned the place," Luna agreed.

"What's the cover story, with Hogwarts blowing up and all?"

"Everything blew up," Luna shook her head. "They claimed it was an experiment gone wrong by the Unspeakables. So, they needn't have given a story. Of course, as the majority of the British wizarding population was wiped out, stories became blurred with what people believed to be true."

"Wait... I read that there were still Purebloods. How is that?" Amelia asked curiously.

"The Malfoys, Lestranges, Blacks and Potters came in from France. The Longbottoms were German, as well as the Abbots, Browns and many more." Luna explained. "And with the houses... there were still tomes about Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and Morgana and Merlin. Dumbledore says they were named after the legends. Everybody believes that he re-founded the school back in 1998, after everything had blown up. It's only natural that prejudice surrounds the houses, too. Nargles have long since infested the house banners." Amelia nodded slowly.

"And Hermione mentioned that the Longbottoms were a traditionally Slytherin house. The Potters in Gryffindor. Where's the sense in that?"

"Ah, yes," Luna clicked her tongue. "You may or may not be aware of the fact that mini Hogwarts were founded all over Europe."

Amelia blinked. "What?"

"Hm, yes. The British Ministry had been very annoyed at Dumbledore's idea back in 1957. So, that's why they're generally in those houses. And when people caught wind that Dumbledore was making a bigger and better Hogwarts in Britain, they jumped on the trolley to send their children to this prestigious institute." Amelia bit her tongue, mulling over this information.

"That is very... that's a lot."

"It is," Luna agreed. She looked behind Amelia and a smile appeared. "Oh, hello, Tom!" Amelia tensed. She forced her self to turn around and offered a polite smile. He was standing too close for her liking. And by that, Amelia meant she could touch him with the assistance of a metre stick and an outstretched arm.

"Professor," she greeted coolly, thanking Merlin, once more, for her Occulumency skills. Riddle narrowed his eyes at her, an indistinguishable expression on his face.

"Potter," his voice was smooth and velvety. A great contrast to the cold, high pitch she had come to associate with him. "You two should run along. It's nearing curfew."

Luna pouted, although she seemed highly amused from the tension which both Amelia and Tom exuded. "Oh, you're no fun, big brother!" She stood up, and Riddle ruffled Luna's hair. The blonde laughed, and began to walk away. Amelia quickly made to follow. Being around Riddle with Luna around was preferable to standing even remotely close to him alone. She didn't doubt that she'd strangle him.

The rest of the night seemed to pass quickly as Amelia had followed Luna upstairs to the Gryffindor common room as fast as a lightning strike. She refused to dwell on thoughts of Riddle. So, she had simply distracted herself by observing the new and improved common room. The lion rug on the floor was much nicer. She wondered if it had been made from cotton this time, instead of wool.

Another difference, she noticed, was that they had their own dorms instead of sharing it with their gender and year mates. Which was useful. Really, Amelia couldn't bear the thought of having to humour Lavender Brown's useless gossip. Though, Pansy Parkinson was essentially the girl's replacement with the house switches and things.

That day had been particularly exhausting. So when she entered her room, cast the necessary protection wards (she'd only been out of the war for a month, after all. Paranoia always wins out), she fell onto the bed with a thump, still fully clothed, and her soft, peaceful snores filled the otherwise silent bedroom.

XXX

Amelia's first class had been Potions. Yipee. Of course, as she'd already taken her sixth year, she didn't really struggle in Potions. And, of course, Snape was much more pleasant, yet still very annoying. He seemed very prepared to point out any mistake she made, doing so with barely contained glee. She knew the man hated her. However, she also recognised how childish he was at moments like these. Amelia sighed. If only he hadn't truly been protecting her all those years. Then she'd have an excuse to use Sectumsempra on him.

Then, came Charms. Lily was a very good teacher, actually. Much more professional than Snape was, without a doubt. But Amelia didn't miss how queasy Lily looked, as if she were resisting the urge to run to a toilet bowls comfort as she emptied her stomach.

Actually, Lily had been looking sick at many random times of the day. And not just recently, but ever since Amelia had woken up, now that she thought about it. She'd have to ask Hermione about it. What if Lily had gotten sick, or something?

Pushing aside her worries, Amelia forced her mind to achieve a state of peace. She was about to walk to her favourite class, after all. With her least favourite person as the teacher.

Amelia was, unfortunately, early. Yet she absolutely refused to sit and chat idly with Lord Voldemort. So she sat at the very back, crossed her arms and opened a book, seemingly engrossed in it's contents. Not that she was reading it, though. This stuff was simple. She buried her nose deeper into the book when she heard Riddle approach. Amelia waited for him to disappear, yet she felt his presence still. With an aggravated sigh she looked up. "Is anything the matter, Professor?"

Riddle observed her. "We have five minutes. Now, explain, why didn't you tell?" Amelia considered his words carefully. She knew he was talking about what she had apparently discovered back then, yet she wasn't going to let on that she was oblivious.

"I was in a coma for three years," she shrugged, meeting his eyes. From what Luna had said, he'd committed a crime bad enough to earn a sentence to Azkaban. Considering who this man was, she didn't hesitate to think the worse. "I couldn't exactly go racing to the Aurors, now could I?"

"You've been awake for over a month, I think you've had time." Riddle leaned towards her, yet her resolve did not shake.

"Sorry, Riddle, but you haven't exactly been at the top of my mind, lately." No, he only occupied about two-fifths of it.

"Bullshit," he said, and she could almost feel how certain he was.

"Didn't know you were so narcissistic as to think you're the centre of my universe, Riddle." He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the students who filed inside.

"Detention, Potter, for insulting a teacher. Eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late. We'll continue our conversation there." She watched as her soulmate turned around and began to give a speech about who he was and the like.

Shit.

She didn't want to be around him anymore than she had to with classes. Never mind talk to him.

"Today," he said, sending a slight smirk to the Ravenclaws that were already waving their hands in the air, ready to answer any question he offered, and determined to be the only one to do so. Only Hermione didn't do this, which was a strange sight to see; Hermione Granger not vying for the teachers attention and to answer any and all questions. "We will be having a practical lesson, with the help of a certain boggart we found in a broom cupboard. Follow me." Amelia groaned. She couldn't let them see her boggart. It was no doubt something like her death, the final battle, everyone she lover dead, or maybe even the very man who was her soulmate. She doubted it was still a dementor.

So, when everybody lined up to leave, Amelia made certain that she was at the back. And when nobody was looking, she slipped behind a tapestry and waited until the sounds of her classmates loud footsteps and conversations faded before she slipped out.

She glanced around the empty hallways. Maybe it was time to explore this place.

With a smile, she cast a disillusionment charm upon herself and leisurely strolled away from her classmates and most hated teacher.

XXX

Tom Riddle was annoyed. It had only been his second ever lesson and then Amelia Potter had just disappeared without him even noticing. He hadn't even realised until everybody had met the boggart. He had been looking forward to seeing her fear. Probably something stupid like her dress not matching her eyes or something.

Well, it was just another two days worth of detention he'd added on.

He heard his father's grandfather clock strike eight and narrowed his eyes when the girl didn't come. A minute passed, and then another and another. He'd just have to find her himself.

With a scowl, he stood up and stalked towards the door. He pulled it open and was about to march out when he noticed the raven haired girl in front of him, about to open the door herself. "You're late." She glanced at her phone.

"By five minutes. Probably the earliest I've ever been to a detention." He ignored her sarcasm and turned around, his eyes turning to look at the wardrobe in the corner. Good thing he'd found another boggart that evening, too.

Tom observed as she tentatively stepped inside, and did not miss that she kept a desk between them. "Are you going to the Aurors, Amelia?"

"No," she shook her head. "I couldn't do that to Luna." But Tom didn't miss how she'd hesitated when she mentioned Luna. While he believed that she wouldn't rat him out, he wasn't entirely sure of the motive behind this.

"You're a great liar," she looked up, startled. "Now tell me, what's the reasoning behind why won't you go to the Aurors?"

"Irrelevant." Potter shrugged, turning around. He pushed the desk aside, approaching her. Tom stopped right behind her, aware of how tense the girl currently was. She hated him, obviously. But it wasn't as if he'd killed her uncle.

"I'm not sure that it is irrelevant." Tom countered. If he knew this, maybe he could find some leverage over her. "You know, Amelia," he reached for her wrist. "The truth is good for the soul. Freeing." But just as his hand was about to clasp her wrist, she pulled her arm away, grabbed her wand and had him suddenly backed against the wall, her wand pointing his chin upwards. He wouldn't admit that he gulped.

"Don't touch me, bastard." He looked down at her body, which she had pressed up against his own as she threatened him.

"It seems that you're doing all the touching, Potter." The girl scoffed and backed away, keeping her wand trained on Tom. He'd swear he spotted a tint of red on her cheeks. He sent her a handsome smirk and turned to the wardrobe. "Considering that you abandoned my lesson today, I think it's only fitting that I continue it here." He didn't miss how she suddenly became nervous, if the way she tensed and clasped her hands together was any indication.

"You learn about boggarts in your third year. I'm a sixth year."

"Fears change," Tom smirked. She seemed to be searching for an excuse desperately now, and this only skyrocketed his curiosity. "Maybe you no longer fear... hmm, what would it have been? Not being a spoilt heiress with everything at her fingertips?" Amelia sneered and marched passed him, wand raised and facing the wardrobe.

"Open it."

"Oh? I thought you already knew-"

"Just open it!" She clenched her fist and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then." He sent a silent spell at it and waited for whatever she feared to come out.

An image rippled into existence. It was a slightly older, perhaps by a year or so, dirtier and different Amelia who appeared. She sat in the middle of a broken courtyard. Tears streamed down her face and she looked angry. Sad. Furious. He didn't miss the spells that flew around her.

And just as if someone's fingers had snapped, the image changed. It was still of Amelia, yet in this one, bodies surrounded her. But she was emotionless. And then he noticed the small, tiny fetus in her hands. Tom frowned and turned to look at the real teenager. He stopped dead in his tracks. She looked properly traumatised. Not like what he'd seen with the others when they were only messing. Their fears hadn't been serious. This, obviously, was.

But he was trying to understand what she feared so much. Everyone she cared about; dead? But why the baby? Was the girl really that afraid of giving birth?

Tom raised his arm to banish the boggart. "Ridikulus." Before he could cast the spell, Amelia had done so, making the scene turn into a burning snake which ate it's tail.

Tom started at this. He'd seen this symbol before. On his own wrist. "Where did you see that symbol, Amelia?"

But the girl had already gathered her items and was well on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She glanced back once.

The image of her haunted face would invade his own dreams for a long time.

(A/N Okay, I don't expect anyone to understand the minor versions of Hogwarts things because that was thrown in just to avoid a plot hole, and I might have just made a bigger one. XD. Tell me what you think in the review section!)


	3. Chapter Three

XXX

"You're surrounded by Nargles," she jumped at the unexpected voice of Luna Lovegood. Amelia sat in the courtyard, after curfew, nails digging into her skin as she tried -and failed- to understand her Boggart.

"Lovely," she bit out. She heard her friend approached. The Seer placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"You're afraid of having that child." Amelia made no move to reply. "You're afraid of the past. You're afraid of a repeat of the past." Amelia bristled slightly, yet still she remained quiet. Luna sighed, retracting her hand. "Don't let fear ruin you. You may no longer fear Fear itself, yet all fears are equal, even if to one person they seem stupid or miniscule. Rule your fear, Amelia. Don't let it rule you." Then, the blond Witch swept away, her footsteps reminiscent of a feline as she silently fled the courtyard.

Amelia could only bite her tongue. This was all... she hadn't reacted like this with the Dementor. Perhaps... perhaps that had not been what she truly feared at all. Maybe it'd been something she found scary to offer up to the Boggart, for she was ignorant of real fear.

Standing up, Amelia left the courtyard, travelling the unfamiliar route to the Black Lake. It'd taken her five minutes instead of two in this strange manor. Watching the water sway backwards and forwards, she found herself sighing wistfully, leaning her head against a tree trunk. Amelia yawned, her eyes beginning to droop. Her body went limp as she slipped into the realm of sleep.

"What do you think you are doing?" A woman hissed, raising her wand. She had walked into her love's room, only to find him with another. She glared at the two.

Her lover jumped up, using a blanket to hide his and his lover's bare bodies. "Morgan! What are you doing here?" The woman, Morgan, glared at him.

"I came here to converse with my soulmate, but I guess you wouldn't be very concerned. Now, who is this girl, Merlin?" Her eyes flashed. The girl burrowed herself into the blankets, her face reminiscent of a tomato.

Merlin remained quiet. "What did I just ask? What is your name, whore?!" The girl jumped in shock at the use of such vulgar language.

"N-Natalia," the girl squeaked. Morgan glared at her.

"Nothing more than a common leech. A slut, used as a bed warmer by filthy, unfaithful men. You are nothing." Morgan raised her wand, the tip glowing green.

"No!" Merlin shouted, throwing himself in front of his soulmate's wand. "You will not harm her."

Morgan's lip curled in anger and disgust. There was a flash in her eyes. Betrayal. "You will not order me around. Petrificus Totalus. Immobulus." Morgana said, adding the last spell to be safe. She was indeed powerful, but his rivaled her own. Merlin fell to the ground, going limp. Natalia screamed.

"Don't! Don't touch him! Please!" Morgan rounded on the girl, her eye twitching as she sneered.

"No, no, no. Natalia, I won't do that. No, I have much better plans in mind for him. But for you, CRUCIO!" Morgan shouted, cackling as the girl screamed out in pain.

Merlin watched in horror as the girl he loved was tortured by the woman he was destined to be with. He tried to move. Desperately. He summoned all of his magic, trying to break free of the spells.

Morgan laughed harshly, and Merlin would soon realize that in that moment, her sanity slowly started to decrease, and soon, her mind would shatter into thousands of shards. "Oh, I guess you're a little mad, love. Well, I think I'll be whisking little Nat, here, away. Say goodbye, love. You'll never see her again." Morgana cackled, as she levitated the girl out of the room, making sure to make the ride as uncomfortable as possible, banging the girl into multiple dressers and doors and stone walls.

She winked at Merlin, sashaying out of the room. Merlin felt the tears roll down his face, as he realized the fate of the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

Amelia gasped for breath as she lunged forward. That was... she hadn't fell this sensations since... she'd looked through the eyes of Voldemort and Nagini. Of knowing this was real, yet being helpless to do anything (Arthur Weasley being the rare exception). This was the past, though. She knew by simply observing their manner of dress, speaking and the rooms decor. 

Her eyes widened as she comprehended what had taken place. "Morgana and Merlin were soulmates. He cheated on her... and she went crazy."

"Indeed," she jumped at the voice, turning to find Albus Dumbledore watching her. He must've had tracking spells alerting him to when students were out after curfew, or something. She looked up and noticed that dawn was nearing, though not for another hour or half. "Natalia became pregnant, which is the entire reason that you are here, today. She escaped Morgana's torture with the child. Natalia only survived a couple of days, but enough for her to find a well off family who agreed to care for the babe, your ancestor. Tom is a descendant of Morgan, as well. She had been taken advantage of in her youth and forced to bear the child." A sour taste filled her mouth. Even she could muster up pity for someone going through that, even if they were quite determined to murder her. "This -and Merlin's betrayal- resulted in her eventually losing any and all sanity she might've possessed. If only her genius had faded, as well."

She shook her head. "Well, I find that anything remotely easy evades me, instead trying for a much more difficult route." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he nodded in agreement.

"I find that," he started, accio-ing her phone, "music is a grand way to calm frayed emotions." He began to play some ballet-esqu music which she heard everywhere, yet the name was a stranger to all. Her tense muscles slowly relaxed. The old man regarded her. "You know, I had a soulmate too, in my youth." Her eyebrows raised as Dumbledore pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing a golden constellation. "Gellert Grindelwald and I had great plans. Yet, in the last two lives we shared, he repeated mistakes and searched for world domination." She knew that even with the old man's Occulumency enforced poker face, he was struggling with tears. This caused her to tense. Albus Dumbledore was many things. But a person who wasted their time on tears was not one of them. "Both times, I was forced to defeat him." She'd heard the stories.

"I'm... I'm sorry, sir."

Albus shook his head. "Don't be. Humans make mistakes, no matter what life they lead. I can only hope he shall come to his senses in our next lifetime."

Biting her tongue, Amelia slumped back. "I should probably get back to the Common Room. It's nearly morning." The man suddenly looked amused. 

"It's also Saturday, you realise?" She blinked. She really needed to put the calendar on her phone to use. "Enjoy the peace that comes with mornings. Meditate. Tom shall be suspicious, I understand, of your fear. It is best you face others calmly by using this method, rather than bottling it up and self destructing  in the process."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, thought about it, and agreed slowly. The old man stood up, and seemed to disappear, though she got the feeling that he only walked behind a couple of trees. It was still dark, which would ultimately stop anyone from truly spotting anything. And that included herself. Really, if the man wasn't the greatest Wizard alive, she'd be suspicious. Oh, and the Headmaster.

Amelia closed her eyes with a sigh, her breathing slowing as she succumbed to sleep once more. Not once did it occur to her to ask, 'why had I seen that scene?'. She was engulfed by slumber by the time that she noted a peculiarity with her observing that past. 

But, Amelia would not think about this, instead opting to ignore the entire day back to Hogwarts such as the Boggart she'd encountered, her dream, her conversation with Dumbledore, and especially Riddle.

XXX

Remus Lupin did not know what to think when he received a letter from his old friend, Lily Potter. Neither he nor Sirius had corresponded with Lily and James in the past four years. James hadn't been all that supportive of Sirius taking the mantle of Lord Black. In fact, he'd been against it entirely. He'd said some things impulsively, which caused Sirius to leave and never return. In the heat of the moment, James had insulted Remus' status as a werewolf, too.

He and Sirius didn't hold a grudge against James, but when he refused to reach out and apologize, they did not come crawling back, begging his forgiveness. Sirius suggested they go traveling, and so they spent the past few years exploring each and every continent. They'd just arrived back for some family meeting when he got the letter. 

'Dear Remus,

Hey, how are you? It's Lily. I don't know if you and Sirius heard (or if you even talk to Sirius anymore), but Amelia, my daughter, just came out of her coma-'

His eyes widened, and he quickly called Sirius over. The man was her godfather, after all. "What's up, Moony?"

"Amelia, James's daughter. She's been in a coma. Lily just wrote to me! Apparently she recently woke up!" Sirius' eyes widened and he bent over the desk, scanning the paragraph.

"Merlin..."

'-of three years. In case you don't know the story, let me explain. James passed a couple weeks after the fight-'

He stopped breathing. James was... James was dead! Tears quickly filled his eyes, and Sirius was in a similar state, sinking to the floor in horror. "James is... James..." Sirius let out a sob as he attempted to process this. "It's all my fault! If I'd just have stuck around, he'd still be alive!"

"No, Sirius..." Remus rubbed circles on his back through his own tears. "It's nobody's fault. Don't blame yourself, please."

And like that, they remained. Sirius losing reign over his emotions and Remus holding it together, for his friend. Sirius's head landed on his lap as he squeezed his eyes shut. Remus blinked away his tears, though they only came back in waves.

They must've fallen asleep, for when Remus opened his eyes, Sirius was sprawled across the floor unceremoniously and he in an awkward position, most likely from attempting to find comfort in the hard, wooden chair.

Remus forced himself to stand and levitate Sirius' body to his bed, drawing in a deep breath and containing the wolf that clawed at his insides. The wolf inside of him wanted to reign terror and despair upon the suddenly dismal study. Squeezing his fist, he picked up the letter with his teeth gnawing against each other, containing a howl. 

'-and a couple months after, I got together with Severus-' he drew in a breath. She rebounded from James onto Severus. He was angry. Yet he knew that overreacting wouldn't do anyone good. And he knew Lily meant good at heart.

'We had a rushed engagement and when we informed our respective daughters, Amelia... Amelia fell down. She was unconscious. And she hadn't awoken until very recently.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose, continuing to read the letter.

'Somehow, she managed to finish her third, fourth and fifth year exams with only about a week to study. Weird, I know.'

Remus raised an eyebrow as he realised the ink smudges on the letter. Lily had always been very appearance oriented in her presentation. And some of the smudges vaguely reminded him of tears.

'She's in Hogwarts now, you know. I want you guys -you and Sirius, that is- to meet with her, if you'd like to. I think the loss of her father and uncles in such a short period of time took a toll on her. And, I'd like to reconnect with you and Sirius, Remus. I miss you two dearly. Please consider.

Your old friend, Lily Evans.'

It hurt him. It really did. That James was gone. Amelia had been asleep this entire time, too! So many things... They'd missed so much.

He glanced at Sirius's tired form, leaning against the door. His eyes beheld so much sadness. 

Indeed, they'd missed so much.

XXX

Ginevra observed the group she walked around with. First, there was the strange Seer, Luna Riddle. She had a dreamy smile on her face and gazed around her, as if life was a dream and she were the only one awake. Then, there was Amelia Potter. The girl had been quite weird when they'd first met. Not as weird as Luna, though. More like she was hiding things and she was confused, and so much more. In front of her stood her house mate, Hermione Snape. She didn't miss how Hermione furtively glanced at a blonde Hufflepuff.

She smirked. She felt like causing some mischief.

Walking away from the girls, she approached the boy. "Hello, I'm Ginevra Weasley. New here. And you are?" She grinned as she noticed Hermione shaking her head forwards and backwards. Amelia watched curiously and Luna only shook her head with a knowing look.

"Draco Malfoy," the Hufflepuff smiled.

"Well, could you please go and speak to Snape over there." The boy's eyebrow rose and she heard Hermione let out a muffled curse. "She looks like she wants to speak with you." With that, she spun around, walking passed the group of girls. Amelia hurried after her with a frown, Luna followed behind at a much calmer pace and Hermione stood rooted to the ground as Draco slowly stood up, examining her.

"What was that?" Amelia exclaimed. Ginevra rubbed her ear in annoyance. Did she have to be so loud?

Ginevra shrugged, "Just looked like she wanted to speak with him."

"Either that, or kill him," Luna helpfully interjected.

"Well, either will provide entertainment, I'm sure." Amelia let out an exasperated sigh, but Ginevra spotted her lips twitch slightly. Even she found Hermione's situation amusing. The Ravenclaw was only being dramatic, but still.

"If looks could kill," Amelia shook her head as Hermione glared at the princess of the Elves. 

Luna tilted her head. "Well, they have." Amelia scowled suddenly. "Don't remind me." What was that about? Luna looked up and Ginevra didn't miss the way she smiled at their Defense teacher. She tensed, narrowing her eyes. What was Luna Riddle doing smiling at him? A feeling of... something overcame her. Professor Riddle approached them-... Oh, wait... Ginevra let out a small laugh as she realised those two were siblings. They didn't really look alike, but their posture, last name and overall mysterious aura gave it away. Her jealousy was unfounded. Wait, she frowned, jealousy? "Hello, Tom."

"Luna," he inclined his head, turning to Amelia. "I believe there is a conversation that needs to be held."

"I believe you are mistaken." Amelia glared, spinning around and stomping away. The man only followed. 

"What's that about?" She asked the blonde beside her.

"We all have our secrets," she replied. They once again began to walk, until they reached a less populated hall. "You are alike your brothers." Ginevra tensed, rounding on her suddenly.

"Will you stop that?! Speaking these ominous lines and dropping comments about things you shouldn't know but you do! I despise Seers!" Luna rose an eyebrow, grasping Ginevra's hand.

"Ever heard the saying, 'there's a fine line between lo-" her wand was in her hand and it dug into the girl's neck.

"Finish. That. Sentence." She dug the wand into her neck. Ginevra smirked at Luna's tensing. "I. Dare. You."

"Love and hate." The girl whispered, meeting her eyes. Well, never let it be said that Luna Riddle wasn't a Gryffindor. Especially considering that she didn't much care for her life. Ginevra let out a screech and punched the wall beside Luna, the air suddenly feeling much, much more thicker.

Ginevra ignored her suddenly bloodied and mangled hand, but Luna took it in her palm, examining the damage. "You really are impulsive, you know that." Luna softly spoke. She bit her lip. It was sore, she knew. She found anger was one way to deal with pain, though.

"Leave me alone!" She pushed the Seer back, stomping away to the Ravenclaw common room.

Never let it be said that Ginevra Weasley had a strong hold on her emotions.

XXX

Hermione stood stock still. How... how dare she?! How dare that girl just... just... leave her with him. Alone. She glanced around the hall. People began to file away for lunch. Draco stood, beginning to approach.

"D-don't!" She held up her hand, spun around and made to run. He grabbed her hand. Perhaps... if she screamed loud enough, she'd get away.

"Hermione," he murmured. "Please. Let me explain." Her resolve returning, she turned to face him, anger blocking her judgement.

"Explain! Explain what?! That you're a monster? That you didn't trust me? That you betrayed and lied to me again and again?! That you didn't tell me! I found out on my own even when you should've told me!" His eyes boar into hers, and she flinched. She'd forgotten... She'd broken his heart. But he deserved it. He was a monster. Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you." She scoffed loudly. "My father would've killed me!"

Hermione snorted. "What, is he the Alpha or something?" Draco nodded and she tensed. An order by an Alpha... still. "And, what, you were never going to tell me, then?"

"He was going to allow me... when I was older. Something about being of age when revealing yourself to your..." he looked up to meet her eyes. "...mate." Her eyes widened in horror.

"You... You marked me?!" He sighed and nodded wearily. Hermione pulled back from him. She reached up and pulled her fist, only to release it. It bounded forwards. There was a satisfying crunch as she broke his nose.

"Don't talk to me," she whispered. "Don't look at me. Don't even think about me!"

She turned and began to run. He was a monster. Dangerous. He was a werewolf. And he could've killed her for that. So why was her heart still beating, going faster than the Firebolt? Why were tears coming down her face still? Why were her limbs successfully sprinting away from that hallway. She shook her head at her thoughts and continued on. 

Hermione eventually collided with something. A person, actually. Looking up, she cursed as she saw the familiar face of her father. "Hermione..."

"Hi...dad," she croaked. Severus wiped tears from her eyes with a frown. 

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his torso. He returned the hug, though very confused at what in Merlin's name was happening.

XXX

Amelia pushed passed students who made their way to the Great Hall. She didn't want to deal with this. With him. And then the unthinkable happened.

She came upon a dead end. 

Cursing her rotten luck, she slowly turned around to meet his eyes. "Is there a problem, Professor?"

"I believe that there is, Potter." He began to approach her.

"None that occurs to me, sir." He narrowed his eyes, stepping in front of her as she tried to sidestep him.

"Your boggart. You're afraid of...?"

"My family dying. I have lost my father recently -to me, anyways-." He gazed into her eyes, but they gave away nothing. Thank Merlin (literally) for her Occulumency.

"No. Not that. You were afraid of children, if my assumption are correct."

"You know," she started, smirking. "I was once told that if you assume something, you'd make an ASS out of yoU and ME." It took him a moment to understand, but a moment was all she needed. Spinning around, there situation changed and Amelia found herself pressing Riddle against the wall.

He stared down at her. His voice came out in a whisper, hoarser than he intended. "Detention, Potter, for use of profanities. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Lovely," she smirked. She knew she had effectively startled him, especially with how she turned the tables. "I'm going to tell you one thing, Professor; piss off."

She spun and made to saunter away. She stopped as he called. "Your happy thought; it was an Ouroboros." Shit. Was he...? 

Blinking, she turned around, the perfect look of confusion plastered onto her face. "Sorry? A what?"

"An Ouroboros," the man repeated.

"Hm," she tilted her head. "I just saw it someplace, and I liked it, so I began to draw it. Guess it became important to me, or something." Bad lie, yet, for all intents and purposes, she looked one hundred percent sincere. Amelia sauntered away and back to the Black Lake. She needed to breathe. And so, she did the only logical thing. 

She jumped in.

XXX

Severus had just been taking a nice, relaxing stroll when he saw a student jump into the lake. He thought, 'the imbeciles are going swimming in there, again? It's only September!' Sometimes, he, a Muggle raised Halfblood, couldn't understand Muggleborns and their insatiable hunger to go swimming! Even Lily seemed to love it. At least Hermione wasn't like this.

He frowned at the thought of Hermione. Something was wrong with his daughter, yet he didn't know what. He'd find out eventually, though.

He decided to wait a couple of minutes and observe the happenings. Perhaps he'd dock some house points, a couple detentions, here and there. If he had to guess, this reckless behaviour seemed fitting for a Gryffindor. He was glad Hermione wasn't amongst those dunderheads.

When four minutes and forty-seven seconds passed, he began to worry. Thinking quickly, "accio Hogwarts students in the Black Lake!" Nothing. "Accio person in the Black Lake," he modified. Again, nothing zoomed towards him.

He tensed, shrugging off his robe and casting a bubble head charm. He dived into the cold water, but only found empty surroundings. Suspiciously, he surveyed the area. Everything seemed person-void. He swam around the area, finally landing at the opposite side of the lake. That's where he found his missing student.

He was gaping like a fish, he had to admit. But when he spotted Amelia sitting on the shallow part of the pool, looking particularly out of it, he rushed towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the water bed. She did not react, although, she didn't struggle, either.

Casting a drying and warming charm on the both of them, he drew in a deep breath and fixed his Occulumency shields in place. "What, Amelia Potter, did you think you were doing right now?" He shook her slightly, enough to snap her out of whatever daze she'd succumbed to.

"I..." she blushed, but just as quickly as she turned the shade of pink, her face snapped into a blank mask. It didn't take an idiot to recognize Occulumency. And when he gently probed her mind, he was met with insignificant memories, shielding her much more relevant ones. 

"Tell me the truth, Amelia," he advised, his arms crossed. "You're threading on very, very thin ice." She hesitated for a moment, then finally opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, sir." He knew this tactic. Apologise and seem confused to get away with not being questioned.

"No. You will tell me what happened. You will tell me what you were doing. And I will decide whether or not to bring this matter to your mother."

Amelia blinked, and he smirked. Even she could recognize when she had no other option. "I had a disagreement with a... friend. I got annoyed and ran out here. I just... hopped in there. I wanted to get away from it, and I do believe that it was effective, if not idiotic." Severus let out a derisive snort.

"And who was this friend?" He asked. Amelia sighed, looking at her hands. What he was really asking, "are there any witnesses?"

"I wouldn't even call him my friend, really. More like an unfortunate acquaintance."

"Who is he, Potter?" He inquired with a sigh. She was determined to avoid this line of questioning.

"Nobody," she replied, her chin firmly set. "And, I don't see why it's important. I only went swimming. I wasn't trying to drown myself."

"It's important, Potter, because if this gets back to your mother, she'll immediately assume that you were attempting to drown yourself, and she'll blame herself!"

The girl tensed. "But it's not going to get back to her, is it?" She motioned behind herself. "It's lunch time. Most people are inside on a day like this. The only person who'd tell Lily would be you. So stop making a big deal out of nothing."

Severus made an annoyed sound, although he knew he was agreeing. Then, something, once again, occurred to him. She was avoiding his questions! "Who is the friend?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." With that, she took off running. He took a moment to realise that she was talking about the Muggle fairytale baby-stealer because a girl couldn't make hair into gold. Even he had to laugh at the realisation.

Only later would he notice that this story was Muggle, and that Amelia had been raised as a witch for the majority of her life, despite attending a primary school for a couple years. But, it was still strange. They hardly learned about fairytales while going to school.

He sighed. Just one more anomaly involving one Amelia Potter. 

XXX

That Monday, Ginevra had to admit annoyance. She hadn't bothered to approach the Medi-Witch about her mangled hand, and it still twitched at a funny angle. She'd found a spell to reduce pain and swelling, yet she was sure she'd broken a bone or two.

Sitting down at a rounded table, she tentatively picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and some French toast. She shoveled it into her mouth, somehow managing to look graceful, as a princess should. She found herself scoffing, her appetite disappearing. Some princess she was.

Jumping up, Ginevra grabbed her bag and exited as swiftly as she entered, not missing the petite blonde that followed after her. She learned more than a few things from Percy, though. Casting a disillusionment charm, she disappeared into the crowd of Hogwarts students and away from the watchful eye of Luna Riddle.

Classes passed quickly, she noticed. Or maybe that was just her avoiding Luna's gaze and shooting her glances. Why did she have to share so many classes with the Gryffindor?

Finally, came Defense, her last class of the day with Slytherin, fortunately, not Gryffindor. Slumping into her seat, she ignored the curious glances some Slytherins sent her, and the mild glares by her house mates. Everybody in this house hated each other. 

She hid her hand away, in case anyone noticed the odd angle in which it was bent. 

Professor Riddle, Luna's brother, picked up the textbook. "Can anyone tell me, what, exactly, this book is about?" Many people hesitated to raise their hands. It was their defense textbook. Wouldn't it be defense?

Sylvia Black, a Ravenclaw, smirked as she raised her hand, sitting forward as she twirled her hair. "Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Riddle shook his head. "Incorrect." Sylvia gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like she was a fish out of water. She was evidently not used to being wrong. "What is the 'Dark Arts'?" Riddle asked, passing the book from hand to hand as he surveyed the glass. Ginevra had to admit being uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Nothing. Magic is magic. I'm sure you all know I could kill you with a simple Wingardium Leviosa. I could transfigure you into a goblet and throw you at a wall. We all learned the simple 'swish and flick', and we can all change a rat into a goblet, correct?" The class reluctantly agreed. "So, I'll ask again; what is this book?" Ginevra almost raised her hand, yet she was reminded of it's unfortunate state. Riddle, somehow, noticed her slight jolt, however. "Miss Weasley?"

"It's..." her mind was racing. "Rubbish." There were gasps of outrage from her house mates. Sylvia laughed harshly, expecting a rebuttal from the teacher. Riddle only smirked.

"Do go on."

She didn't understand why she was so anxious. She drew in a deep breath. Maybe it was because she'd never been on display in this way before. Sure, as a princess she smiled and danced with some buffoons, but all she had to do was look pretty. Now, she actually got to demonstrate her mind.

"Well, you can't defend yourself from 'dark magic' when there's no such thing as it. And, in the book, they don't even mention dark spells or creatures. The entire book is filled with prejudice and unnecessary bashing of people. They tell you about spells and talk about their helpfulness, yet never give examples of situations they've assisted people in. There are no references in the book, either."

"Exactly," Riddle nodded. "But, you forget that there are dark creatures. Anyone care to explain?" This time, Sylvia raised her hand, determined to reinstate herself as a genius. Riddle skillfully glossed over her, picking a Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass. Ginevra recalled her half sister, Daphne, being some noble lady amongst the Pixies, despite only being sixteen.

"Creatures have a consciousness. They can choose whether or not they want to be light. Plenty of werewolves, vampires and trolls have helped wizards out, yet they are labeled as dark because they're different. They basically give what wizards ask for, but they're not dark because of what they are. They commit sins because of who they are." Ginevra raised an eyebrow. There was no way Astoria learned this at Hogwarts.

"Indeed," Riddle agreed. "But, what of dementors, Miss Greengrass? Are they not evil beings, for what they are?" Astoria opened her mouth to speak, but faltered. Many people hesitated to answer.

Ginevra frowned. She'd heard Percy ask the same questions when debating magical creatures and their rights in their kingdoms. "Because they don't possess a soul." Riddle turned to her. "As Greengrass said, they can choose who they are. This is because of their soul. The dementors, though, don't have one. So they can't choose to be good or bad, because they don't know the difference. They suck souls out of beings because it is in their nature... and they want a soul." She didn't miss Sylvia glaring at her, but kept a straight face. Riddle seemed to assess her, before finally nodding.

"Fifteen points to Ravenclaw and ten to Slytherin, for your great answers, Miss Weasley and Miss Greengrass." Riddle's face was unreadable. He glanced at his watch and said, "class dismissed. I want a twelve inch essay on why certain creatures are classified as dark and debating points on why they should and shouldn't be. Any biased answers will automatically lose you fifteen marks."

With that, the class stood as one, gathering and putting away their school supplies. "Miss Weasley," Riddle called. "Stay behind, for a moment." She refrained from cursing. She didn't want to deal with Riddle's -Luna's, that is- brother anymore than she already had to. With a nod, she slung her bag over her shoulder, making certain that her hand was hidden by her cloak and approached his desk.

When the lingering students left, he said, "show me your hand." She started, her eyes narrowing, and reluctantly showed him her hand that was uninjured. He sighed. "Your other hand, Weasley."

"I'm good," she replied, turning to leave. He merely used his wand to pull up the sleeve.

"How many times has pride killed someone?" He asked, already casting a healing charm before she could protest. "Too many to count."

"It's none of your business." She twirled around.

"Teenagers," she heard him scoff. "First Potter, now the princess." She stopped dead in her tracks. Had Luna told him? No... she wouldn't have... would she? Riddle, obviously noticing her shock, quickly deduced what was unsettling her. "Albus informed me, along with Professor Snape and Professor Evans. Calm down, Elf, your secret is not going to be exposed by my hand."

She slowly nodded and left the defense room. Well, after meeting two of the Riddles, she was quite adamant that they were all just weird.

XXX

Hermione had a goal in mind, and nothing anyone said could stop her. Werewolves were dangerous. He was dangerous. There had to be a way to stop lycanthropy. To stop him.

So, there she sat in the library, hundreds of books involving one subject stacked in front of her.

"Lycanthropy is a disease transfered through the bite of a vicious werewolf-" she discarded it. Too prejudiced.

"Many people are unaware that lycanthropes, more commonly known as werewolves, natural instinct it to protect. They've killed many, indeed, but this can be attributed to the negative body language offered by the recipient of their terror." Hermione scoffed. Protection? He certainly hadn't been all into protection when he rushed her.

Closing the books with a bang which resonated throughout the library, she laid her head in her palms in annoyance as she growled. Nothing, literally nothing, helped her.

Wait... wolfsbane... with it you could control the wolf. What if you could modify wolfsbane to last forever. They'd still become a werewolf, but it'd be under the control of the human. And, perhaps, she could add something to weaken the wolf, too. 

Grabbing a piece of parchment, she began to scribble down notes by the dozen, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched her as her mind raced at a dozen miles per millisecond.

XXX

Amelia had been exploring the manor that night after dinner, a book in her hands as she got to know the layout. So far, she'd run into at least seventeen identical rooms, the Hufflepuff Dormitory and the Headmaster's office.

Eventually, she came upon double doors, one of which was open. Entering the doorway, she found a balcony, the moonlight reflecting on the Black Lake and the Dark Forest casting an eery glow about the manor.

Sighing, she sank into a chair and laid the book in her lap. She wasn't sure what, exactly, she was doing here, but sitting down felt nice. Picking up the book, she examined the cover with a frown. That morning, she'd awoken to it laying a couple of inches from her head. She hadn't had a chance to read it all day.

The front cover depicted a golden rune which she did not recognize. In fact, it was too blurry to see. Yet when she squinted, she could faintly make out a triangle, a line and a circle. What...? She leaned in closer, and could faintly make out the symbol of... the Deathly Hallows! Her eyes widened and she rushed to open it.

What met her eyes was... different. 

Everything was unintelligible. It was made up of marks, shapes, runes, strange letters and many strange lines, all neatly spaced and capitalized. She flicked through the book, only to find the exact same marking in the exact same places. 

And than, about three hundred and fifty pages in, were just blank, yellowing parchment. It continued like this for another hundred pages and then she came upon;

Our life is yours, Amelia. Live it. On the night where all apparitions live, you shall know the truth of ourselves.

What? She couldn't understand. This didn't make any sense. She reread the sentence, yet came back with the same answer. The night where all apparitions live? What?! She couldn't... this was so strange.

"What are you up to?" Amelia jumped, spinning around and pushing the book behind her back. Riddle...

"Stuff," she replied, her Occlumency forcing her to get a grip on her emotions. "Can I help you, Professor?" He approached her, and she moved, ever so slightly, to hide the book from view.

"It's after hours." She snorted.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, but Riddle shook his head.

"Entirely coincidental. It's a nice place up here." Amelia nodded in agreement, her head leaning against the chair she sat in. He sat on the chair opposite her, examining her. "I remember when we first met." She rose an eyebrow at the man. "You were about five. Our parents arranged a play date between yourself and Luna, but she hurt her leg so I had to keep you company while our mother fixed her. She was more emotionally wounded, as all four year olds would be. You know what the first words you said to me, were?" He asked, his voice entirely amused.

"No, I don't remember," Amelia softly replied. Why was he being so... not annoying?

"'When I grow up, I'm never going to have a boyfriend! They're icky!'." Amelia couldn't help but laugh. Why would that even be relevant to meeting Riddle?

"Hey, even five year old me was wise beyond my years!" Riddle shook his head in amusement.

"I prefer the term 'idiotic'." Amelia laughed, despite her severe dislike for the man in front of her.

"What's gotten you thinking about the past?" She asked. Amelia hated thinking about the past.

"Do you ever feel, that if you try to forget the past, it'll always make you remember. It's the anniversary of my parents death, tomorrow." She looked up to meet his stare, yet he only looked at the floor in front of him. "I didn't even consider it all day, and then I just notice the day."

"I'm...I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"I know how you feel about me, Potter. How you found out still irks me, yet I understand." He finally met her eyes, and for once she saw an  emotion that wasn't rage or twisted amusement. She saw pure sadness. "I know I'm a monster, Potter. I don't need your fake pity."

She leaned forward. "I..." Yes. This man was a monster. Whatever he'd done in this life, was no doubt as evil as what he'd done in their past life, too. So why did her heart ache at the sight of him. "Can you cast a Patronus?" He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Yes..." she motioned for him to do so. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery white snake shimmered into existence.

"It's said that, if a person is evil, they'll get vaporized for even thinking about casting the spell." Riddle stood, turning his back on her.

"You're talking out of your ass."

"Language, Professor," she said with a slight smirk. "And... so what if I am? What would you rather hear?! That you're the worst, most evil being in the universal plane, or that you're a good person who has a sister who cares about him and a great job here at Hogwarts?!"

"The truth!" He exclaimed, rounding on her.

"The truth?" She repeated, growing angry. How was it that be always managed to break through her Occlumency barriers. "I'll tell you the truth! I hate you! I hate that I know you! I hate that you can stand here, free, when so many others would be in Azkaban, rotting away, for what you've done! I hate that Luna has to be related to you! I hate that I even know you! I hate this mark on my-" he held a hand over her mouth.

"I've heard enough." With that, he swept around and stomped back to whatever hell he'd come from.

How was it, that they managed to ruin a perfectly civil conversation like this? She grabbed her book and ran toward her dormitory.

She hated him. So why did her heart still ache?

(A/N Alright, what did you think? Tell me in the review section!)


	4. Chapter Four

XXX

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, following Remus into the office. Lily sat at her desk, a dozen essays displayed in front of her. She looked up and smiled, somehow packaging the essays neatly away with little to no effort. "I've missed you two Marauders." Remus chuckled at the reminder of their much more mischievous years.

"It's a mutual feeling, I assure you, Lily," reaching forward, Remus pulled his old friend into a hug. Sirius examined the office, before his gaze rested on a photo. It was situated on Lily's desk and depicted a ten year old child, along with her godfather, uncle and mother and father. He smiled sadly at the picture. His gaze swept across the desk, and his lips pursed as they came upon Lily and Severus, a brown haired teenager that slightly resembled Severus and an older version of Amelia. He recognised that this photo was recently taken, too.

Sirius turned to his ginger friend, "It's been too long, Lily." The woman turned a warm smile upon him.

"It has been," the woman offered him a hug, which be readily accepted. While he'd never been as close with Lily as James or Remus, the woman had always been a great friend of him. "Where's Amelia?" He found himself inquiring, his gaze once more roaming the office.

"Detention," Lily explained with a shake of her head. "That girl is almost as troublesome as your boys were."

"Ah, so we have a Marauder in training, eh? What'll we call her, Prongslett?"

"She and her Defense teacher severely dislike each other, I noticed. I'm sure you remember the Riddles? Merope's boy, Tom." Sirius' nodded in realisation. He remembered babysitting for them when they sent their three children over, where Luna would play with Amelia, Tom would be going through his angst phase and Merope Jr. would converse with himself over pranks. "Well, she should be back in ten minutes, I suspect. I already told Tom to tell her to come here straight away."

Remus chuckled. "If she's anything like her father, she'll take a little detour. Twenty minutes, at the very least." The werewolf turned to Lily's rows of books. "Muggle studies?" He inquired with a laugh.

"James had gotten it for me as a joke. You remember our third year? He'd gotten me that and convinced me to read it over. It's filled with nonsense."

"And yet you haven't gotten rid of it."

Lily smiled. "No, I guess I haven't."  Sirius was staring at the picture of James once more. Lily noticed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't hate you. He was simply the definition of stubborn."

Sirius shook his head. "We should've talked or... or something! We shouldn't have fought over something so stupid!" Lily sighed.

"It's in the past, now, Sirius. We can't change it. We can only move on and learn from our mistakes. James wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. He wouldn't want us to be depressed. He'd want us to move in and be happy." Sirius rounded on her. 

"Yeah, you've done a great job at that, haven't you?!" Lily's eyes widened and he quickly backtracked. "No, forgive me, Lily. That was uncalled for."

"It was," she coolly agreed, turning around. Remus cleared his throat, gesturing to the recently taken photo of Severus, Lily, the brown haired teenager and Amelia. "She is Severus' daughter, isn't she?"

"Indeed," Lily smiled, pushing the past conversation out of mind. "Hermione. She's a Prefect in Ravenclaw, actually." Sirius made a sour face at Ravenclaw. "They're not all bad, Sirius. Isn't Regulus a Ravenclaw?" Sirius chuckled.

"All the more reason to hate it," while he and Regulus had a complicated relationship, they were still a family and he deeply cared for his younger brother. Picking up a yellow marble, Sirius began to roll it around as Lily and Remus began to converse over some smart people thing.

Sirius' eyes trailed back to the picture of James. He really, really missed his friend. Just because he hasn't seen him in years doesn't mean he didn't mourn any less. Sirius knew he was happy, now. There was no way he wouldn't be. James was a great person. Sirius wondered where he was, now. James hadn't been very religious, and they both ignored the crap spouted by the old Purebloods, so Sirius could only wonder and hope that he was happy.

Something occurred to him. "How did he die?" Lily hesitated to answer. But Remus's interests were peaked, despite his desire not to upset Lily. 

"There was an attack..." she finally sighed. "Terrorist attack by a Muggle organization, aimed at London. My sister was coming home from America for the holidays when it happened. James managed to get her out before the building collapsed. They never... they never found a body." Sirius sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was obvious Lily blamed herself for this, too. But even Sirius, with his childish and impulsive tendencies knew when to keep quiet. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder and offered a tentative smile.

"I will personally make sure that you deal with my master pranks if you even think about blaming yourself, Lily." Despite herself, the woman giggled and swatted his arm. Sirius was just glad he'd managed to distract her. Remus also looked happy, but was slightly frowning as his mind began to work. Sirius sighed, almost seeing the gears in his brain turn. He really hated being around smart people.

A knock on the door distracted them. "Come in!" A tense teenage girl entered the room, even as she glared, which was probably directed at the man behind her moments ago. The girl's hair was mid-length and black, unlike her picture where it was very long. Her emerald eyes flashed orange for a second as her eyes narrowed at the man. Sirius vaguely recognized him. Tom Riddle had certainly changed over the years, but so had Amelia Potter. It was just a thing that happened.

As Amelia turned to them, her face suddenly became blank as she examined Remus and himself. Sirius saw her jolt slightly before she relaxed and glanced at her mother slowly. "You remember Sirius and Remus, don't you, Amelia?" She nodded slowly, turning back to them. Her reaction confused him. But as he spread his arms for a hug, she seemed to relent and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

XXX

Detention had been... tense. It hadn't even been two weeks and she already had three detentions, at the least. Neither of them had spoken, except for Riddle informing her that she'd be writing lines. She did so in silence.

When detention was over, Riddle said her mother wanted her for something and that he'd be escorting her there, because it was nearly past curfew. She fiddled with the chain of her Ouroborous necklace the entire time, without showing the actual Ouroborous.

She hated the silence. For some strange reason, she found herself missing the weird conversations and debate sessions between herself and Riddle.

Perhaps it was her pride that stopped her from apologizing. Or her severe dislike for his person. She internally snorted. Severe dislike weren't strong enough words to describe her distaste towards him.

She found herself wandering back to the book she'd found. It was... ominous, to say the least. Scarily so.

'Our life is yours, Amelia. Live it. On the night where all apparitions live, you shall know the truth of ourselves.'

At first she thought it'd read Apparation, but she soon realised that it's subject was apparition. Like a ghost or spirit. And with the mention of night, her mind began to think of Halloween, as in the magical world Samhain was the night when ghosts had a much more physical touch on the world, like a Poltergeist. But the rest of that paragraph was lost on her.

They came upon a door and Amelia realised that she had been caught up in her mind so much that she didn't realise Riddle was expectantly watching her. "Yes?" She inquired coldly, her eyes narrowed. Riddle gestured to the door. Rolling her eyes, she carefully knocked on the door, wondering what in Merlin's name was she wanted for. Had Snape told Lily about her swimming session? No; he wasn't that stupid.

When her mother called to allow entrance, Riddle made to open the door, his hand colliding with her own. She brought it back as if burned, glaring at him. Amelia twisted the knob, briskly strutting inside, still glaring as she ignored her surroundings. She stopped beside her mother, but then found herself occupied with the two other occupants of Lily's office.

Sirius and Remus. Amelia forced her Occlumency shields into place, her face going blank as her mind reeled. Sirius and Remus... she wanted to hug them and never let go. But she squished that first instinct. What if she'd never met these two in this life? 

Sirius looked much better and younger; he'd obviously never been to Azkaban. Remus had less scars and his clothes were not ratty and worn. She didn't know what to do. That warm smile Sirius directed at her could've simply just been a greeting and Remus' almost fatherly look could've been simply because he'd known her as a baby or when she was in Lily's womb, still.

Lily cleared her throat. "You remember Sirius and Remus, don't you, Amelia?" She nodded slowly, turning back to the men.

But when Sirius spread her arms she stepped forward tentatively, then disregarded her hesitations and rushed forwards, her arms sneaking around his torso. She forced tears away as she hugged her godfather. "I missed you," Sirius murmured.

"Yeah," she agreed, detangling herself regretfully. "I did too, Padfoot." The name slipped out accidentally, but Sirius' goofy grin made her relax. She turned to the werewolf, wondering if he was still, in fact, a werewolf. Their interaction was more or less the same as the one she shared with Sirius, except she was now more confidant that she knew them here. "What are you doing here?" She asked after hugging them both.

"Lily invited us," Remus explained. "She wanted us to see you, after you woke up." She nodded in realisation. She waited for another topic to come up, not knowing what to and what not to say. Were they even Marauders here? Were they only friend with Lily and not James? Amelia didn't know why she was suddenly so careful. "How's school?" 

Amelia found herself glancing at the doorway, but found it empty. Her defense teacher had evidently evacuated the room, fortunately. "It's good. I'm just glad I don't have to sit in a room with a bunch of third years and go back to basics."

Remus nodded, while Sirius pouted. "Play any pranks, yet?" Lily sent him a scolding glare, before turning her gaze to her daughter, as if to say, 'you better not have!'.

"No, I haven't Padfoot." Lily relaxed. "That doesn't mean I'm not planning any..." Lily's eyes flashed before she heard her daughter's delighted laugh.

"Nothing drastic," Remus advised, shaking his head as if thinking, 'oh, James.' With a laugh, Amelia sat between Remus and Sirius.

"How long will you two be staying?" Remus and Sirius shared a glance, obviously unsure of the answer themselves.

Sirius, finally, answered, "that's undecided. But... I think our travels have come to an end, Moony." Remus smiled satisfactorily as he nodded.

"It is time we stay home, Padfoot." Amelia, herself, was rather confused, though she didn't show it. She had been talking about staying at Hogwarts. They were obviously discussing staying in Wizarding Britain. Just how much was she oblivious to in this life.

Lily glanced at the clock. "I am sure you'll have plenty of time to spend with Amelia tomorrow. It's way past curfew and you should be well asleep by now. You have class in the morning." Amelia groaned, though she exaggerated it considerably. She was, in fact, tired. That might've been due to the taxing hour spent in close proximity with Riddle.

"Alright. I'll go now," with an overly dramatic sigh, she stood and swept from the room. She idly played with her chain once more as she ascended the stairs and found herself outside of the Gryffindor common room. Despite the fact that the common room was completely deserted, Amelia couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched.

Glancing around, she found herself utterly alone. But she'd long learned to trust her instincts. "Revelio." Nothing drastic changed. But in the corner of the room, something slightly shimmered for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. With a frown and her wand wielded like a sword, she advanced. "Who's there?" Amelia questioned, staring intently at where the shimmer had been. With a glare, she murmured the revealing spell once more, and she caught a slight movement. But when she extended her hand, she found nothing. Grabbing a pillow, she aimed it like an arrow notched in a bow, but the pillow went straight through.

With a tired sigh (and an internal vow to question Luna in the morning because that girl knew everything), Amelia turned around tensely and ascended the stairs to her bedroom. 

As she sat down, Amelia began to consider Sirius' and Remus' presence here. She found herself curious about her past here. Because, as explained by a certain eccentric old man, half her soul had been in purgatory, the other half was here. She didn't want to know how it worked, either. She wondered how different the men would be. She knew she'd be bombarding Luna with questions tomorrow. Really, the blonde Seer might as well give her a crash course on her own past.

And what about Riddle? She didn't know, honestly.

All Amelia knew was that she was tired and her bed looked particularly comfy right now.

XXX

Lily fidgeted as she regarded Remus. Sirius was in the shower currently, so he wouldn't hear her question. "Remus, as a werewolf... if you were to focus, could you hear a person's heartbeat?"

Surprised by the question, Remus nodded. "Yes, it's really useful for sensing liars, you know."

"Could you... -hypothetically speaking, that is- hear a baby's heartbeat? ...In a womb?" His eyes widened in realisation.

"You suspect-"

"I've been sick uncontrollably and have the strangest mood swings," she explained. "But I don't want to get my hopes up." Lily sighed, flinching slightly. "You see, I was expecting when James passed away. I lost the child along with my husband, and then my daughter." Remus suddenly understood Lily's rebound onto Severus. She needed a shoulder, he offered his own.

Sighing, he began to focus. He could hear the noisy shower, Sirius' terrible singing, and heartbeats. Two were strong, Lily and himself, he presumed, one was faint, Sirius, and the other one sounded as if it were developing, slightly irregular but also strong and present. "Lily," he said. "Have you tried the pregnancy testing spell?"

The woman looked away. "No. I didn't want to be alone."

"You won't be," Remus promised, taking her hand. Lily drew in a breath and lifted her wand over her abdomen.

"Yellow and blue is positive and a boy. Yellow and pink is positive and a girl. Yellow and orange is positive and twins. Green is negative." Lily recited, as if reading a textbook. She waived her wand. Yellow and blue sparks appeared. 

Lily turned a watery smile to him. "I'm having a baby boy!" He smiled, offering a hug. "I'm having a baby!"

"This time, I claim rights to be godfather," Remus said as Lily happily grinned. 

"I'd have it no other way!"

He knew the woman in front of him was delighted, and he, himself, was incredibly happy. Lily was one of his oldest friends, after all. 

XXX

Ginevra entered the library, hoping to find reference for her Defense project, only to find Hermione determinedly rooting through a stack of books. She furiously darted down notes, letting out an agitated huff occasionally. Picking up a book she recognized from a material recommended by Percy, she sat down in front of the elder Ravenclaw.

"You seem quite determined," Ginevra commented as Hermione lifted lidded eyes, dark circles beneath them. Ginevra strained her eyes to read the large heading on her page, only for Hermione to place her hands in front of the book. "What's wrong; trouble in Hufflepuff paradise?"

Hermione crossed her arms, moving parchment over her book. "I could say the same about you. You and Luna seem quite tense." The mention of Riddle immediately annoyed her, efficiently distracting her from her curiosity. With a slight scowl, Ginevra opened her book, beginning to brainstorm for her essay. She missed the hesitant look Hermione sent her. When the older teenager opened her mouth to speak, Ginevra raised an eyebrow in inquisition. "What do you think about... werewolves?"

She considered the question, tilting her head at the sudden question. Deciding to keep it short and simple, "I pity them. They have to deal with discrimination, even when they're dangerous for one night only. Why?" Hermione hesitated, her eyes trailing down. Ginevra frowned, looking to the girl's book. Now that she thought about it, two of the words looked like an 'M', which would coincidentally be a 'W' when turned around. "Do you... dislike werewolves?"

Hermione sighed. "Let's just say I had an experience with one. Anyways, I wanted to ask you this, because your opinion will probably be the most honest. Amelia might be against me, Luna is too dreamy and dad will be... I don't even know." Hermione turned a piece of parchment to her. "You can see the components of wolfsbane. But I want to make it last forever, and so wolves wouldn't have to pay for it each month. Make it mandatory for them to take it, and add in some vervain mixed with basil and sage to weaken the wolves. Perhaps a way so that if you're bitten by a wolf,  you shan't become a wolf, also? And what if-"

"Hermione," she interrupted. "I agree that I'm interested in assisting you. But I don't know if your intentions are as honourable as they seem." As a princess of Elves, she knew when somebody lacked honour or were not doing this for the good of somebody else. And she was quite passionate about magical creatures' rights, as she knew the history with the Elves was very bloody due to the people who discriminated against them for having better hearing and a different type of magic (which you can access when you reach your magical majority). "I will not help you when you seen so obviously prejudiced against werewolves. Change your views. Or talk to whatever made you hat them so much. Come to me when you understand the danger this experimental potion entails. You know as well as I do that mixing vervain and wolfsbane will only hurt the drinker, if not kill them."

Spinning around, she marched from the library, hearing Hermione whisper, "It's not that simple." She deigned to ignore it as she sat at a separate table, taking out parchment and writing the heading as 'WEREWOLVES', now aware what subject she'd focus on for her defense essay. At least the conversation with Hermione was good for something.

XXX

Amelia may or may not have skipped Herbology to hang out with Sirius and Remus. She couldn't help it! The situation practically resented itself with the substitute teacher not knowing any of them. And roll call was something Hogwarts had never entertained.

As she and the two men lounged in a secluded section of the Hogwarts grounds, Sirius started, "I know it's a little late, Amelia," she knew something was up. "But we need to talk." Her brows knit in confusion as she tensed. What were they...? "About boys."

She snorted at the sudden topic. "What about them?" She looked to Remus, as if asking if they were crazy. "I'm not an idiot. And, besides, I'm not interested in relationships, anyways." Remus fidgeted uncomfortably, and Amelia knew she found her escape if this became too awkward. He definitely didn't like this conversation.

"That's good," Sirius said. "Because if anyone even comes within two feet of yourself, they'll be dealing with two very, very intimidating men." Amelia examined the nervous Remus and Sirius' skinny figure.

"Right," she echoed. "Intimidating." Sirius laughed, but her mind then trailed to Riddle. She knew she was destined for Riddle. That didn't mean she wanted to be with him. Besides, it was just her soul. Not her feelings. She laughed at that thought alone. Like she'd even consider Riddle in that way.

"How about we head back inside?" Remus suggested. "It'll start raining soon." Amelia glanced at the clouds gathering overhead, nodding in agreement.

Sirius jumped up, slightly grinning as if thinking of something. "Did you know that your parents first kiss was in the rain?" She raised an eyebrow, slightly smiling. "Yeah. Lily and James were fighting, and then Lily practically attacked him with her lips!" Amelia gagged.

"I didn't need that image, thanks." As they entered the manor, Amelia's phone began to buzz. "I have to take this. Excuse me."

'Where are you?!' She jumped slightly at Hermione's shrill tone.

"The entrance. Why?"

'Because dad is looking for you and he is not happy.' Amelia sighed.

"Thanks for the warning, Mione."

'Don't thank me,' the girl replied. 'Apparently two men are around the school somewhere and Lily excused you from classes to hang out with them. Dad was her errand boy. He is not pleased with you skipping Herbology.'

"Is it technically skipping if I was excused? Even if I didn't know I was excused."

'Yes, it's still skipping!' She giggled slightly. 'Who are the men?'

"One is my godfather, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, my surrogate uncle." Amelia looked around the corner and saw Severus storming towards her. "Your dad's here. Thanks for the warning."

'You owe me one. Talk to you later. If he doesn't kill you.' Hermione stated, before hanging up. Amelia forced a smile to her mother's fiance.

"Problem, Professor?" Severus observed her coolly. 

"I believe you are aware that skipping isn't exactly apart of the school's curriculum?" She put a finger to her lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I've kind of been gone for the past three years, you know. I can't tell if I've missed anything important." Snape narrowed his eyes at her, then saw the two men approach.

"Lupin, Black." He nodded to each men in greetings. They offered their own cool hellos. "You can have detention for skipping, Potter." She shrugged, surprised she got off so easily with him despising her very soul and all. "With Riddle. Tomorrow at eight." He got her there. With a scowl, she turned and walked away.

Remus turned to Severus. "You did that on purpose." Ravenclaw's Head of House shrugged.

"Tom has been annoying lately and they hate each other. What better way to berate her and annoy him than to give them more reasons to be within proximity."

Sirius snorted. "Why did I dislike you again?" Severus gave him a knowing look. "Why do they hate each other?"

Severus now looked perplexed. "I know that she refused to go back to the Riddle house a little while before her coma. None of us know any details, however."

"And they're not just being childish?" Inquired Remus.

"That's the most likely option. Now, I think I'd like to enjoy my day off, thank you very much."

"Off to see Lily?" Asked Remus with a smile.

"Indeed," Severus replied. When he was gone, Sirius turned an accusing look to him. "You know something."

"I do," Remus grinned. "But my lips are locked for the moment." Sirius pouted, but did not press the subject. "We better find a certain Gryffindor, I think."

"Yes. Now that she has a day off school, we can put her through pranking academy." Remus reached out and cuffed his friend around the head, grinning as he did so.

XXX

Classes went by uneventfully and Hermione found that she was still annoyed at what Ginevra had told her. Of course she disliked werewolves! After what Draco had done, that was a given. But she didn't know why Ginevra had overreacted so. It wasn't like she wanted to kill them! Sure, the potion would be purely experimental, but it wasn't like she'd advertise the potion, claiming that everything was perfectly fine and it was way passed the development stage. Sure, it was risky, but so was the original wolfsbane.

"You know as well as I do that mixing vervain and wolfsbane will only hurt the drinker, if not kill them."

She didn't consider this. It was well known that vervain was harmless to all creatures except vampires, unless it was mixed with another substance, where it would amplify the effects tenfold. Because of the potion, it could possibly kill them.

Did Hermione want Draco to die? No. At least, she didn't think so.

Crossing vervain off of her list, she sat down to consider. She could use rosemary. That was well known to make things long lasting. But it was one of the more fickle substances, if mixed with a certain component it could make a potion explode. But what about ginger and rosemary? Ginger was well known for lessening the possibility of explosions. But it was also terrible to mix it with basil, another component she'd been considering for the potion.

She could liquefy a bezoar. That usually destroyed poisons and would battle the pain. But it was also a very, very complicated potion substance.

Hermione sighed. One wrong move with the potions and she'd either be in the hospital wing or in Azkaban for attempting to make a potion without supervision or a mastery in the subject.

Turning a book's page over, she came across a beetroot and nearly slapped herself. That one was so obvious now that she thought about it.

While it was a rarity amongst potions, it was one of the few ingredients that didn't ricochet against other ingredients, and was usually used as a medium, of sorts. She could use the liquefied bezoar with the sage and basil but would have to add three times the amount she decided on when adding the beetroot.

With a grin and higher spirits, Hermione began to work on a way to weaken the wolf. At least a breakthrough, even if she didn't know if it'd work, was still a breakthrough and it was a small victory, and Merlin was Hermione determined to win the war against this potion.

Once again, she was ignorant of the curious eyes that followed her movements.

XXX

Le Fay Corp was empty as Morgana clicked her tongue in disapproval, observing the records in front of her.

How gullible her subordinates were, believing that she cared if they lived or died. They had their uses, of course. In fact, it was the squib who had suggested they start taking a more... terroristic approach. They started with a Muggle airport, which Morgana just so happened to know held a certain Potter. It was just so amusing to know she had killed Amelia's father. For the (she began to count from her fingers, silently wondering if an indirect kill was still counted) third or fourth time, at least.

But the records displayed in front of her held some rather annoying news. Her Seer informed her that Lily Evans (or was it Potter she went by?) was indeed pregnant. This was annoying as it put a dent in her plans, but she ignored this. Perhaps a sudden miscarriage or the sudden death of baby Snape would anger Potter.

What's more, in a fit of rage she'd also killed said Seer. The useless wench hadn't seen that, now had she? Well, she didn't need to see the future to know she'd destroy Potter. It was going to happen.

Pulling up records of her witch, she began to smirk. Perhaps she would let Evans give birth to her child. After all, the woman would have to go on pregnancy leave soon enough and it'd be a perfect way to implement her spy.

Calling her witch, she said, "I think it's time you received a transfiguration mastery. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, M'lady."

And from there, her plans could only evolve.

XXX

When Tom was informed that he had another detention with Potter, he was rather annoyed. He'd attempted to pass off the last one to literally any other teacher, but they were all seemingly busy. The results were the exact same this time, too.

With an aggravated sigh, he picked up a book, awaiting the inevitable arrival of the annoyance that was Amelia Potter. 

He had better things to do with his time than deal with her.

When the knock at the door signalled her arrival, he wandlessly opened the door without looking up. He smirked, almost feeling the annoyance rolling off of her in waves. After finishing the page, he graced the girl with acknowledgement.

"Potter. I suggest that you take a seat and start working on your lines. I am not exactly anxious to deal with your squeaky voice, so please refrain from making attempts at conversations." He heard the girl snort at his formalities, but ignored her. She was aggravating.

From the top of the book he watched as she picked up the ink well and quill (yes, he made his least favourite student use a quill. No, he wasn't prehistoric. He just wanted to be annoying. Unfortunately, this one seemed to be used to using a feather for writing. Another one of her strange peculiarities.) and began to write out the poem he'd laid in front of her. As this particular poem had twenty versus, each verse containing sixty words, he decided writing the poem out seven times was fitting.

Engrossing himself in his book, he began to enjoy the sheer stupidity that the hero engrossed. Almost the embodiment of a Gryffindor, excluding his cowardice.

A sudden noise knocked him out of his amusement and he could only watch as Potter tipped the ink well, sending it flying to the floor. The well shattered while the ink spilled onto the floor. The black splotches slowly began to form a sloppy snake that seemed to eat it's own tail. He opened his mouth to question this, but before he could get a closer look for his investigation, Potter had her wand out and had vanished the ink as well as the broken ink container.

"What was-"

"I think I'll use my pen from now on, sir," she took out a black fountain pen and began to write the poem again. He was frowning as he watched her write. The snake seemed to eat it's own tail. He remembered Potter claiming she had seen it and liked it when she fought off her boggart. His wrist burned slightly as he considered the possibility that she was his soul- no. He refused. This girl-... this insufferable child was not his soul mate.

Tom refused to press the issue any further, forcing himself to believe the cover story Potter had given. Perhaps it was a symbol her father had shown her? Yes, that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Indeed. It was nothing more and nothing less. Nothing at all.

XXX

Hermione was gaping at herself, Luna and Amelia in horror. They were gathered in the great hall, and she was sitting next to Amelia, who was the only one of her companions that Ginevra didn't hate (Luna) or was slightly annoyed with (Hermione). The elder Ravenclaw seemed to be ignoring them as she continued, "you mean none of you've seen the Avengers?!"

"I heard of them," Amelia hesitantly offered. None of them suspected that Hermione would be the type to be obsessed with movies. "The comics, I mean. With metal man, lightning and stripes, right?"

Hermione scoffed. "You mean Iron Man, Thor and Captain America. Also, there's Black Widow, the Hulk and Hawkeye, too!" Ginevra frowned at them.

"What's so good about a band of people fighting things? It just seems like another action movie to me."

Hermione frantically shook her head. "Are you forgetting the fact that it's amazing? The next Avengers comes out next year and I need to get you all caught up! There's Iron Man one, two and three, Thor, Captain America and Hulk, even if it's not technically made by Marvel."

Ignoring the girl's rambling, she turned to Luna, for even if she despised socialising with the Seer, she provided the best answers. "What's so good about these Muggle movies? And why is Hermione suddenly crazy?"

The blonde Seer smiled. "From what I see, it's almost on par with Star Wars."

"What's Star Wars?"

Now, all three girls looked at her as if she were crazy. Finally, Amelia turned to Hermione. "Movie weekend?"

"Lets," agreed the girl, still staring at Ginevra in horror. Even Luna looked flabbergasted.

"What, are these movies like Twilight, or something? Because then I understand where you're coming from."

Hermione blinked. Luna coughed, "she lives a sheltered life."

"I see," said Hermione blankly. 

"I assume that it's a bad movie," Amelia said slowly, though she leant away at Hermione's expression.

"That's an understatement."

Let it be said that they had their movie night.

A/N Want more Sirius and Remus scenes? What will I name the baby (take a guess)? Who is the person watching Amelia and Hermione? Who do you want to see more of? Which of the ships do you want more screen time of? Would you like to see more Morgana? It seems Tommy Boy is in denial. Opinions?


	5. Chapter Five

XXX

September and October flew by, Amelia noticed. There was a certain lack of events during this timeframe, and she found herself almost bored. Almost being the keyword. The tension between Hermione and Ginevra, as well as Luna and Ginevra managed to keep her on her toes. That was if you ignored her lack of conversations with her least favourite Defense teacher ever.

When Halloween arrived, however, she was tense once more. Each of her terrible Halloween experiences were fresh in her mind as she entered the Great Hall to find Luna and Hermione discussing some book. Amelia glanced around for Ginevra, but found the room void of her presence.

"Where's Ginevra?" she asked, taking her seat as she grabbed some toast. 

"She won't be back until tomorrow," Luna said. "She's at a family gathering." Amelia nodded, not bothering to question her knowledge of Ginevra's disappearance. That wasn't to say they didn't try to get a concrete confession of Luna's supposed status as a Seer, but it was easier just to go along with what she said.

"What are you guys doing today?" Asked Hermione.

"I'll probably just study," Amelia said.

Luna rooted through her bag. "Oh, Amelia, it seems I've forgotten something back at the dorm. Walk with me?"

"Um, sure," grabbing a sausage she began to gnaw on it, following the Seer out of the room. "What did you forget?" Luna pointed to her feet, which were bare..

"I wanted to go for a walk outside today. And I dislike transfiguring shoes," she said. Amelia smiled slightly. The eccentricities of Luna Riddle were amusing.

"At least your shoes aren't being stolen," said Amelia. 

"Yes," Luna said, tilting her head as if curious. "I find that Gryffindors have much more morals. Apart from their egos, their almost bearable." Amelia elbowed her as they came upon the common room. "Oh, Amelia," she turned to Luna. "I suggest you go upstairs and take a look at a certain book." With that said, the girl walked away. Amelia wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not. 

As she entered her room, she found the book on her bed. Amelia narrowed her eyes. It hadn't been there this morning. Paranoia taking over, she produced her wand and began to cast a variety of diagnostic spells. Nothing came back negative, so she slowly extended her hands and turned the page.

For once, the writing was legible. Her brows creased as she leaned forward to read the scrawl.

"Daughter of Gryffindor-" she barely finished the word when she suddenly collapsed and the book disappeared, seemingly absorbed by her fingertips.

Luna would enter the room and look down at her, an expressionless look on her face. "It has begun."

And then she released a blood curdling scream.

XXX

As Ginevra sat at the banquet table, she found herself frowning at the attire she currently donned. Her mother had insisted she wear a bright yellow, princess gown for Samhain. While she didn't hate dresses, she didn't exactly like them, either.

Percy turned to her. "How was Hogwarts, sister?" Her mother glanced towards her in interest.

"Easy," Ginevra replied simply, taking a sip from her glass. She didn't miss Fred, George and Ronald exchanging glances.

"Any boyfriends?" asked Fred, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Ginevra rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not interested in boys, brother."

"That's unfortunate," Ronald said, glancing towards their mother. "Considering the contract." Ginevra almost dropped her knife. Her knuckles turned white. 

Her mother tensed. "Ronald!"

"What contract?" When her mother delivered no answer, she glanced towards her brothers. Percival, Frederick and George looked curious, so they were obviously oblivious of this 'contract'. William looked nervous, Charlus fidgeted and Ronald observed her with a cool exterior. "What. Contract?"

Finally, William broke, his words coming out in one breath, "It's a marriage contract. Between you and the Pixie Prince. It hasn't been cemented-"

"And it shall remain that way!" she sharply cut in. "I am not getting married because of your business exploits, mother! It's bad enough that I had to go to Hogwarts for you! Do you expect me to throw away my life, my hopes and my dreams, the second you say sit?!"

Ginevra felt the temperature rapidly raising. Molly turned to her coolly. "You are making a scene, Ginevra. Do sit down. The preparations for Samhain are soon."

She slammed her hands down onto the table. "I'm making a scene?!" she scoffed. "I am ashamed to call you my mother." Ginevra turned and swept towards the entrance. "And, to be clear, if you even attempt to marry me off, I'll disown myself and never see you again!"

With that, she sprinted away, taking her heels off as she ran. She fired them at nearby sculptures, too angry to care. In her room, she pulled out her wand and packed all of her belongings.

As she was setting up Floo Powder, the door opened and in came Ronald. "You really shouldn't be so melodramatic."

Her fists clenched. "Really, brother?" Her magic lashed out, slapping around him like a whip. He didn't even flinch.

"Yes, really," he said. "You know you're her favourite? She'd never marry off her favourite child, her only daughter, without her consent."

"Then why'd you bring it up? To piss me off?! To get me to leave?! Because then your plan is working, Ronald!"

"My plan," he narrowed his eyes. "Was to get mother to tell you herself. She's terrible for secrets and you know it! Ever since father passed-"

"Died!" Ginevra exploded. "I hate people speaking like that! He died! Passing is just a temporary statement. Death is final! I'd rather the blunt, honest truth than a sugar coated version that I don't need!"

Ronald sighed, but continued, "-she has closed herself off even further. She doesn't recognize how destructive secrets are. If you didn't know, and found out as you just did, you'd react like this! And we both know how powerful you are, sister."

Ginevra turned around. "If anyone asks where I am, I've returned to Hogwarts."

"I understand," Ronald said. "Don't get into trouble, sister."

"What? It's my middle name!"

With that said, she threw down the Floo Powder and the next thing she saw was the Hogwarts staff (excluding Professor Evans and Professor Snape) arguing with each other quietly, and Luna was in the middle. She approached Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"Amelia," the girl who she had a strained friendship with said. "Apparently she just collapsed. Luna found her in her dorm. She ended up in the Hospital Wing."

"Will she wake up? Maybe it's a side effect of her coma."

"Perhaps," Hermione said, shrugging. "We won't know for awhile. Dad said her magic is lashing out, so they can't get close enough to tell what's wrong."

Luna backed away from the group of teachers and found herself and Hermione. "What do you think, Luna?" 

"It's necessary," Luna said. She thoughtfully looked towards her brother. "Of course, part two is only going to cause crazy, rampant theories."

"What-" Hermione was cut off when Professor Riddle suddenly collapsed. Luna jumped up and ran towards her older brother. Unlike with Amelia, she could get within touching distance of him.

"I see..." she and Hermione sat there awkwardly as the hall descended into mayhem. "Library?"

"Lets," Hermione breathlessly led the way.

A distraction was necessary. Maybe she could knock some sense into Hermione.

XXX

Six, nine, twelve, fifteen and eighteen. It was fact that these were the most notable ages in the life of Amelia Jasmine Gryffindor. And it was mere coincidence that these numbers were multiples of three.

Six because at that age she first met her soulmate. To be honest, she really disliked him. His name was Thomas Marvolo Slytherin and his personality aggravated her. He was too arrogant. He acted all high and mighty, despite the fact he was only two years older than her.

When he first approached her, their parents were away discussing something. She was sketching a squirrel, and he looked down at her like she was only dirt. "You must be the Gryffindor Heiress." Her eyes narrowed as she caught his stare.

"And you must be the Slytherin idiot. I believe I've heard of you." He balked at her insult, making her hide a smile. He was definitely spoiled. The eight year old boy sat on a bench near her, frowning as he noted she was sitting on the ground with her back perched against a tree trunk. "You know, my mother told me the more connected to nature you are, the better you are at magic."

Thomas immediately clambered to the floor, but when he caught wind of her giggles, he jumped up and brushed himself off. With a scoff, he turned away from her and sat on the bench again.

At the age of nine, Amelia discovered that Thomas was her soulmate. She was doodling her mark when he caught sight of it. "Where have you seen that before?" he asked sharply.

Amelia shifted her wrist, showing it to him. "It's my soulmate mark."

Thomas pursed his lips before seeming to make a decision. He shifted his own wrist, and there was a silver ouroborous. "This is my own."

Now, at her young age the sheer significance of a soulmate was lost upon her, but she knew that this was a supposedly happy time. Of course, she didn't really think of Thomas as her knight in shining armour. In fact, her only answer was a shrug and, "okay."

She heard Thomas laugh at her reaction, or lack thereof, but apart from that they simply continued as normal.

At the age of twelve her younger brother had been born. He had been named Godric. Now, Amelia disliked having a little brother, well not a brother, but babies in general. A lot of people she knew would be having babies soon or had recently. Like Thomas's brother Salazar was to be turning one in a couple months. Her mother's friend, Martina Ravenclaw was also expecting a little girl. And her cousin, Gertrude Hufflepuff had a daughter named Helga Hufflepuff three months ago. It was a lot of babies.

"Babies annoy me," Thomas said. 

"My sentiments exactly," was her reply.

At fifteen, she went to the wedding of Natalia Greyson and her uncle, Jonathon Gryffindor. Her parents had somehow persuaded her to bring Thomas as her date. Her excuse was the necessity of fun. Of course, neither of them danced, both finding the activity strenuous, unnecessary and overrated.

She turned to Thomas. "Can we go to a quieter place? We've been here long enough and they're too intoxicated to miss us."

He nodded in agreement, offering her his hand. She took it. When they left the room, she informed him, "I'm changing into comfortable clothing. Dresses are... unnecessarily impossible to work with."

"I don't want to know," he smirked as she entered the bathroom. Transfiguring the ball gown she wore into more movable materials, she made to leave when Natalia Greyson (well, Gryffindor now) entered the room. She turned to Amelia.

"What would you say if I told you my brother is a Seer?"

"Umm... congratulations?"

"And that he saw a future. About you. And Thomas Slytherin." Amelia blinked. She had been a bit tired a moment ago. Now she was wide awake.

"What about it?"

"You're prophesized to..." Natalia tilted her head. "How do I say this? Birth a child. But first you have to defeat Morgan le Fay. I don't really know. There wasn't even an actual prophecy, either. As if it weren't even necessary."

"Right..." Amelia said. "Well! I better get going, then!" Amelia wondered what kind of woman her uncle had married.

When she found Tom, he seemed to notice the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Three years later she'd discover that it wasn't nothing.

XXX

Twenty four hours passed with no words on their friend or teacher. Ginevra and Hermione were in the library where Ginevra handed Hermione her paper (because she'd forgotten to make a copy for the elder Ravenclaw so she had to steal the original back from Mr. Riddle's office and then make a copy) on werewolves.

"These are debating points on werewolves. I want you to look it over, get a grip on your prejudice and then we could work on your potion."

Hermione sighed as if this were all unnecessary, but handed Ginevra a list of her ingredients. "Tell me what you think, as well."

She began to read the modified version of Wolfsbane when her phone rang. She frowned. Percy's number was displayed. "I have to take this. One minute." Leaving the library, she answered the phone.

'S-sister,' she heard him choke on his words. He sounded like he was crying.

"Percy? What happened?"

'T-there was an attack l-last night... mother didn't... mother didn't make it...'

That was the last thing she heard before her phone clattered to the floor and smashed.

XXX

Last Night

Percival Weasley observed as Ronald arrived back, but Ginevra was not present. "Our sister has travelled back to Hogwarts."

He tensely nodded, looking at his family. His mother coldly returned to her food, but he swore he could see a pained glint in her eyes. Fred and George were exchanging glances while Charlie and Bill both pretended everything was fine. Ronald slumped down, obviously annoyed.

When everyone had finished (ignore the fact that the large majority of their family had ceased to touch their foods) Molly said, "let us conduct our ritual of Samhain, shall we?"

She conjured candles and two knives, handing one to the youngest, Ronald. Ginevra normally took this role, but considering the fact that she had deserted the castle, this was impossible. Percy grabbed seven bowls and distributed them.

Their mother began, "I, Molly Weasley, proclaim-"

"Hello, Elves." Molly looked up, expelling a gasp. This was the most emotion he'd ever seen their mother emit. A tall, foreboding woman loomed over them, coldly observing their figures. Her brown, long hair reached the small of her back and her eyes, which appeared black but Percy knew they were only a very dark brown, glimmered as she watched them. Her eyes though... they looked like a starless night sky. He found himself nervously shifting.

"So, it is true," Molly moved in front of them, but considering the amount of people present, her shield was virtually nonexistent. "You are alive."

"I am," agreed the woman, sweeping forward. She gazed down at Molly. "I assume that the agreement between our families still stand?"

"That was millennia ago."

"Yet I recall it clear as day."

Molly bristled, but finally nodded. "Fine." The woman smirked.

"Good. Because I might've had to demonstrate what happens when you cross me upon your clan." The Queen of Elves was tense as she nodded. But when this unknown party member of theirs turned around, Molly raised her wand. 

"Avada-"

Immediately, Molly was disarmed. "You really are a dumb queen, you know," the woman said, stalking forward. "Using a spell of my own creation against me? Imbecile!"

"I do not fear you, Morgana."

The woman, Morgana, shook her head. "But everyone fears something. Like the loss of a child."

William suddenly stepped forward. "Leave. You are not welcome here."

Morgana released a throaty chuckle. "Idiots," she said. She turned and raised her wand, pointing it at William. She hadn't even uttered the terrifying words before her wand glowed green.

Molly's eyes widened and before anyone could stop her, she surged forward.

The next thing Percy knew was that his mother was on the floor and she did not move.

William was frozen, but when he caught sight of the satisfied look in Morgana's eyes, he roared and charged. He was barely near her when he was suddenly blasted backwards.

"Consider this a warning. Cross me, and not only will your family be demolished, but as will your species."

And she was gone.

XXX

At the age of eighteen Amelia had been painting her father when she heard a thump from downstairs. Curious, she descended the staircase to find her mother on the floor, crying.

"Mother? What is it?!"

"Your-your father! He has gone crazy!" Her mother shakily pointed towards the dining room. Amelia produced her wand and moved to enter. Her mother grabbed her arm. "No! It's not safe!"

She glanced around but her little brother was not present. "I need to find Godric, mother." Her mother only sobbed further. She held her wand in front of her, as if it were a knife.

Entering the dining room, she almost dropped her wand at the sight in front of her.

Her father was strapped to a chair, his face was bruised and he was crying. "...father?" She rushed forward, for it was obvious he had not 'gone crazy'. She moved to unstrap his bondages but she pulled her hand back, as if she were burned. It certainly felt that way.

His eyes suddenly widened and he began to wildly thrash about. The next thing she knew, everything was black.

She reawoke quickly, and now she was also strapped to the dining chair. Her mother was sitting on a chair, watching them with a smirk. 'Where was Godric?' she asked herself. And then she remembered he was on a play date with Salazar. She was an idiot.

"You know, I really hate infidelity." She fired a curse at her father.

"Mother?" Her breathing became laboured. "What are you doing?!"

"Your daddy has been very naughty, sweety." Her mother had a crazed look in her eyes. "He has been cheating on his Lady." Amelia struggled against the ropes.

"And why am I...?" Her mother jumped off of the table, grabbing her wrist. She traced it with a knife.

"This is why!" she jumped as her mother shouted unexpectedly. Her mother glared at the soulmate mark. "Soulmates are good for nothing. Love is overrated. Isn't that right, sweety?"

"Mother..." her mother suddenly slashed at her wrist. 

"Isn't. It?" She began to sob as blood seeped out. "Useless. And you're meant to destroy me? Pathetic." She didn't know what that meant. "And you." Her mother rounder on her father. "Let's have some fun."

The image of her father being tortured was almost as bad as watching the light face from his eyes and being helpless.

Suddenly, she let out a scream.

Fire enveloped the room, burning at the chairs and her father's body. The fire released her from her binds. She angrily stood up, making to attack. Her mother's eyes widened before she apparated away. 

Just like that, the firs disappeared.

All that was left of the room was ash. Her father was now ash. She began to sob again.

"Amelia?" at the call, she looked up to see Godric and Thomas. She only shook her head, unable to form coherent words. Godric, Merlin bless his five year old soul, wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her. Thomas examined the burnt up room. "What happened, Amelia?" He crouched in front of her, taking her hand.

"Mother... she... she..."

She shook her head again. Thomas sighed, leading her towards the fireplace. "Let's go to my home. You can explain there."

But she didn't know how to.

XXX

Ginevra was frozen as she replayed those words in her head again and again. Her mother... was dead. Dead. Gone. Never coming back. She didn't... she couldn't... she had no clue what to do. She felt as if a part of her was missing. As if her heart, her very core, had just broken into tiny shards of glass.

"Ginevra..." she looked up to see Luna with a sorrowful look on her face. "I'm so sor-"

"Did you know?" she looked the Seer in her eyes. "Did you know this would happen?"

"I..." her voice broke. "The future was flimsy-"

"Flimsy!?" Ginevra exploded. "My mother is dead and you tell me the future is flimsy?!"

Luna shook her head. "I could make out bits and pieces of their conversations. The images flickered again and again like it was unsure. Or..." Luna hesitated. "Something was blocking me."

Ginevra snarled at her. "That's not answering my question. Did you see her die? In any of these 'flimsy' futures?" Luna sent her a pained look.

"Ginevra, I-"

"Don't. Just... just don't." Ginevra spun around, her face red, whether from anger or her tears she was unsure. 

She came upon Professor Evans, who looked very distraught. "Professor... I need to go home. Right now." She raised an eyebrow, evidently putting aside her own worries for the young elf in front of her.

"Miss Weasley? What's wrong?"

"I..." she looked away uncomfortably. "There's a family emergency. I mightn't be back for a couple of days."

The woman surveyed her before slowly nodding. "Alright, then. You can use my Floo."

"Thank you," she said. Ginevra offered a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

When she arrived at the study, she came upon William with his hands covering his eyes. "Bill?" He looked up. His stare was surprisingly dry, but his expression was heartbroken.

"Sister..." he stood. "I'm so sorry..."

"I am too," she said, looking down. "It's just so... why? Why mother?" She had always possessed a more then complex relationship with her mother, but her death... it just... it just ruined her. Her brother didn't have an answer. "Who killed her, William?"

"I don't know," he said, turning back to his desk. A multitude of books were stacked on it. "They mentioned an agreement. Mother said it was from a millennia ago. I'm trying to find it... The woman, mother called her Morgana. But I'm not finding any agreement that mentions that name or any variations of it."

Ginevra glanced away. "Does this make you king?" Ginevra asked softly.

He shrugged. "There hasn't been any formal function but I am the Heir Apparent... I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie or Percy were to challenge me for the title."

"Why?!" she incredulously inquired.

"It's my fault she's dead." Ginevra's eyes widened. "Morgana was going to leave. But I...I provoked her. She was going to kill me. But mother-" he choked on his own words. "-she sacrificed herself. I... she just laughed. Told us it was a warning. And left!" His eyes were no longer dry.

Ginevra stumbled backwards. "I need to- need to breathe! I can't! I can't- can't breathe."

Her magic crackled around her as she experienced her panic attack. Knowing her mother died and knowing how her mother died were two different things. "I can't-" she grew faint, "breathe." The next thing the elven princess knew was darkness.

XXX

The Slytherin family owned a cabin in Scotland. It was reclusive and had both Muggle and Magic repellant borders up. Just the place to get away, he had told Amelia. Thomas had found her continued reclusiveness to be damaging to her health and had practically forced the girl to go with him.

"It's... nice," Amelia said, looking at the cabin. "I thought you said it was small."

"It is," he said; it only had sixteen rooms. Pretty tiny. He took her arm and led her inside. "This is your room."

Thomas opened a door to a spacious room with blue as it's theme. "I like it," Amelia said. He observed the tense way in which she held herself.

"I'll let you get settled in," he said. He entered the library with a sigh. It hadn't been that long and he knew she was still uneasy. Picking up a book, he barely paid attention as his eyes skimmed the words. He needed her to see that she could trust him. However, to do this, she must trust herself.

To do this, she must forgive herself.

XXX

Amelia glanced up at Thomas. "How can you consume that?" she asked, gesturing to the concoction he'd brewed.

"Simple. I put it up to my mouth and drink," he said, demonstrating the action as if she were five. Amelia cuffed him over the head, a smile on her face.

She and Thomas had spent about three weeks here, and they'd be leaving in about two days. She honestly found herself enjoying her time here.

"Would you like to take a walk through the trail?" she nodded, picking up her shawl and frowning at the fabric. Quickly, she transfigured it into something far more comfortable. Ignoring his offered arm with a slight smile, she slipped outside.

"I Floo'd home, yesterday," Thomas said. "Godric was telling me he and Salazar were learning to read."

She smiled slightly. "That's nice. I just wish..." she let her sentence hang in the air.

"I know, Amelia, I know." Thomas approached a rose garden. "This was made for my great grandmother by her husband after their fiftieth anniversary. He said-" Thomas plucked a rose as he spoke "-that only the prettiest flowers could hold these roses." He burrowed it in her hair.

Amelia found herself blushing, but she also frowned. "That's... mushy."

"It's sweet," Thomas corrected, grasping her hand and leading her into the forest. "There's a clearing nearby. It's beautiful. It's not the biggest, but it's more than substantial."

She smirked. "How many mansions can you fit in this clearing, Thomas?"

He mirrored her expression. "Two. I think seven mansions should be the minimum."

"You've mistaken what a clearing actually is. You're thinking of an island."

"That does seem familiar."

Grinning at their banter, Amelia stepped into the forest. "It's beautiful..." she observed the flowers, rows upon rows of flowers. She touched the rose in her hair. None of them were as beautiful as that.

"My aunt Druella used to bring me here before she passed. I've came back, but you're the first person I've shown it to."

A smile blossomed on her face. "Thomas..."

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips crash onto her own.

Despite this being her first kiss, she responded naturally, as if she'd had years of experience. The kiss was passionate, but short. When Thomas pulled away, she stared into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him again.

"Well, isn't this cute."

They jumped apart and she stared at the person who interrupted them.

It was her mother.

XXX

Lily was beating herself up as she watched her daughter's motionless body. This was all her fault. Somehow, it was her fault. She didn't pay Amelia enough attention or... or something!

She should've- "don't blame yourself, Professor." She looked up at the whimsical voice of her daughter's friend, Luna Riddle.

"But it is my fault, Luna," she said, not turning to look at the girl.

"Did you cast whatever spell forced Amelia and Tom to go unconscious? I think not." 

"But I-"

"No buts." Luna stood in front of her. "Believe me when I say Amelia will be alright soon, as will Tom. It's not like the last coma. And this is not your fault, Professor Evans. I know she'll be alight. But you do need to understand that this isn't your fault, and she will not continue like this because of you. Accept that, Professor, and you'll find life much easier."

"What do you-"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a young woman rushed inside, a man's hand clutched in her own. Lily quickly recognised the face of Merope Riddle, and her fiance, Martin Wright.

"Tom!" she rushed to her brother's side. "Luna! What happened?! Is he-" she caught sight of the unconscious girl in the bed opposite of Tom's. "It's all her fault, isn't it?!" Lily let out an outraged gasp. "That's Amelia Potter, isn't it?! She-... she infected him with some sort of... coma virus!"

Lily opened her mouth to argue but Luna beat her to it. "You're an idiot if you believe that, sister." Merope whirled a glare to her younger sister.

"But-"

"This is equally Tom's fault," said Luna, continuing on as if her sister wasn't sputtering indignantly. "In fact, more so. Who knew he was so impulsive..."

Lily was about to question the girl but she'd already disappeared. 

XXX

At the sight of this evil woman, her eyes filled with tears. Amelia backed away at the sight of her mother, entwining her hands with Thomas's. "Leave."

The strangely foreign woman advanced. It was as if her mother was a different person. Her eyes... wait. Her mother's eyes were green. Not black. But maybe that was a side effect of some ritual or spell. "Oh, Amelia..." even her voice... it had a strange lint to it. "You're so naive."

Thomas glared at the woman. Her hair. Instead of an orange-red, it was almost bloody. "Leave. The next request will not be so kind." The woman revealed a wand. Which was white. Her mother had a brown wand. Now she knew something was wrong. And... no. She was just searching for an excuse to forgive this monster.

"Don't underestimate me, boy!" Her wand tip glowed and Thomas suddenly doubled over in pain. "I can make you beg for your loved ones! I can get rid of them with a flick of my wand. Don't test me." Amelia screamed in anger, darting forward.

Her mother raised her hand and she was suddenly rooted to the spot, unable to move a muscle. 

"Let's test your boyfriend's pain endurance. Shall we, honey?" She wanted to scream but her voice was constricted.

At the sound of Thomas' hoarse voice screaming in pain, she tried with all her might to move but she found it impossible. Her mother's psychotic laughter caused her physical pain. 

And then the screams stopped. She didn't want to look. She literally couldn't look. And then her mother spoke. "I lied. I didn't need to flick my wand to kill your family, Thomas. They're already dead." Amelia choked at her mother's words, for that meant Godric and Salazar were... Suddenly, Amelia was spun around of a volition not her own. "I've recently created a spell, Amelia. It's called the killing curse. Or-" the woman raised her wand, pointing to Thomas. "Avada Kedavra." The white wand glowed green. And Thomas slumped forwards. 

Dead.

Amelia released a blood curdling scream, suddenly breaking from the spell held over her. She dashed forward, fire churning around her as she grasped her mother's neck. The woman looked indifferent, if not slightly unnerved. "You want to know a secret, Amelia?"

"What?" she ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'm not your mother," her eyes widened, but the woman, not her mother, only laughed. "My name is Morgana le Fay." She gasped. "Your mother was all too eager to give up her body for her ancestor. She didn't know what my plans were, of course. She is an idiot, after all."

Amelia tightened her hold over her mother's- no Morgana's neck. "Careful, dearest," the psychotic advised. "Wouldn't want to damage your mother's pretty little neck."

"Why!? Why do this at all?"

"Because you were going to kill me!" Amelia's shifted in surprise. "And then you and Merlin's many great-greats spawn over there would have a baby that'd steal my powers! I could not let that happen. I am most powerful! I am-"

"All of this... because of power?"

"Obviously," Morgana snorted.

The fire around her suddenly consumed them, dancing around Morgana and herself like flaming, forked tongues. She felt no heat, but Morgana did from the way she winced and sweated.

And then the flames darted forward. She heard Morgan's last words, and they'd haunt her for many futures, especially since they were coming from her mother's mouth. "I'll be back! And you'll regret ever being born!"

Then her mother's body crumpled to the ground and she was left there, alone. She fell to her knees, her tears falling onto the scorched grass. Thomas' body was behind her, toppled over, face down with an expression of anguish, fear and pain. Her mother's corpse was blackened and burnt, a white wand laying beside her. The flowers were all wilted. Excusing one.

Picking up the rose and the wand, she whispered, "I've nothing left to live for." She pressed a soft kiss to the wand, placing it back in her hair before raising the wand, remembering the words her mother had uttered. "Avada Kedavra."

And then everything went blank.

XXX

When she opened her eyes, it was to a white room with neither furniture nor living soul.

Suddenly, versions of herself suddenly appeared. The one from her first timeline, a worryingly skinny child version of herself and a war torn, ragged version. She stared at herselves.

"Who... how...?"

"We are you, Amelia," the smallest one said. "I am Past."

"I am Present," said the girl from her first timeline. 

"I am Future," said the girl who looked like she'd been to hell and back.

"We are you," they spoke as one, now.

"What was... what was that?"

"Your past," supplied Past.

"No, but why?"

"Because without knowledge of the Past, your Future is rot."

Clearing her throat, she said, "Morgana said she killed Tom's family. But Salazar and Godric partly created Hogwarts."

"Yes, indeed," said Past. "That's because she lied. To unnerve you and freak Thomas out."

"I see."

"Is there anything else, or..." she shifted uncomfortably.

"Have fun," Present suddenly said. "You're going back to the Present, now. You've been unconscious for a week. Riddle is already up. I suggest feign ignorance. Perhaps suggest an enemy of your father's. Like Saoirse Finnegan."

Amelia slowly nodded, but a figure hunched over in the corner distracted her. She seemed to have a physical part of her missing. "That's Memory. Considering some have been boarded up, she is currently caving in on herself. With what just happened, she improved immensely. Well, have fun!"

And then everything went blank.

Again.

XXX

Tom observed as Amelia sat up in bed, blinking at the sudden light. People -mainly Merope- were fawning over him so nobody noticed her awaken. For the first or second time. He'd honestly laughed when he saw her move around and try to sit up, only to fall asleep again. That was about an hour ago.

His dreams were... strange. He didn't know what to make of them. Tom decided to push those thoughts away to debate upon later.

"I see you've also awaken, Miss Potter."

He found himself coldly glaring at the girl. The dreams obviously weren't real, so there was no point to treat her any differently. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell." Her voice was scratchy from lack of use, but definitely the same, annoying voice he remembered. He did smile, however, when Lily turned and grinned at her daughter, pulling the girl into a hug. Lily depended on this girl way too much for happiness. Severus looked annoyed yet also relieved on Lily's behalf with Amelia being awake. Hermione was practically glowing, too. His youngest sister smiled happily, while Merope glared at the girl. Oh, right. He'd forgotten that she blamed her for his unconscious state. Merope could be an idiot, sometimes. Sirius and Remus were also present, and they seemed more than excited.

"Do try to respect authority figures, Miss Potter." She glanced at him, observing his figure.

"Kind of hard considering your state of dress."

He smirked at her. "I could say the same about yourself."

"I'm going to interrupt this right now," said Hermione, frowning at them. "Your petty arguments are annoying enough in class, I don't want to deal with this when we have much more important things going on than your states as children!"

Neither he nor anyone else was surprised at the girl's outburst. She could be very uptight, at all times.

"Who did this?" Severus finally asked, interrupting the sudden silence. "Do either of you have any ideas? Perhaps an enemy or rival or-"

He noticed Amelia tense, but before he could comment, she suddenly stood up and swung her legs over the bed. "I'm having a shower," she announced, and left the room before anyone could stop her.

"What are the chances that she knows something?" Severus asked, frowning at the doorway. He glanced at Luna, who had an indifferent expression, with a slight smirk.

Finally, he said, "high, very high."

XXX

"Who did this?" Severus finally asked, interrupting the sudden silence. "Do either of you have any ideas? Perhaps an enemy or rival or-"

Amelia tensed. Of course. She remembered what Present had said. Something to do with her dad having an enemy. Or enemies, to be precise. Saoirse Finnegan? Wasn't that Seamus' mum? "I'm having a shower."

She escaped from the room and Amelia hurried into the shower, allowing the warm water to run down her face.

She needed time. To process the information. She needed more information. She needed a lot of things.

So... Morgana had possessed her mother, killed her father because he cheated, and Morgana lost control because of what happened with Merlin. She claimed to kill the Slytherin family but lied. Then she killed Thomas. Then Amelia killed her mother and finally herself. That's a lot of death.

Wait... she kissed Thomas Slytherin. Who is Tom Riddle. 

And she enjoyed it. A lot.

She still recalled what it felt for his lips to caress hers and his hands to touch her skin and- she sounded like she came out of the Twilight book series (she'd been forced to read them, unfortunately) or some other sort of romance novel. 

Turning the water to the coldest it could be, she pinched herself. No, this wasn't some sort of nightmare. 

Amelia decided to ignore this thought process entirely and mulled over her dream some more. 

Just as she was about to turn off the water, "hello, Amelia."

Amelia jumped high in the air, grabbing her wand and directing it at the direction of the voice. And then she saw her.

A woman with long brown hair and eyes as black as night. She looked so familiar... her eyes widened. "No..."

"It was all too easy to find you, Amelia."

"Possession, again, Morgana? That's a bit old. Like yourself, actually." Amelia asked, observing Saoirse Finnegan's body. Amelia prepared to attack but Morgana stopped her. 

"I'm only here to deliver a message. The queen of the Elves, Molly Weasley, is dead. I wonder who I'll pick next." She disappeared before Amelia could get a word in edgewise. 

"Ginevra..."

Her nails dug into her palms, drawing blood. She hated Morgana. She wanted her to die. She wanted to see her burn.

Little did she know her eyes grew orange with anger at this exact moment.

(A/N What do you think about Morgana? Thoughts on Molly's passing? Weasley family in general? Or how about the Riddle family? What do you think about the past, too, and the flashbacks?)


	6. Chapter Six

XXX

For three weeks after her encounter with Morgana, Amelia remained quiet and subdued. She wanted -needed- to destroy that witch. After what Amelia had remembered regarding her own family, and then Mrs. Weasley...

Ginevra hadn't come back and it'd been about a week since Molly died. She'd called Amelia with a number she didn't recognise, saying it was her new phone. Ginevra wasn't going to be back until after Yule. Amelia didn't push for details. Ginevra's voice... she was honestly afraid to see the girl. She had sounded so hoarse and sad and scared and just... terrible. Amelia was worried and when she asked Luna, the girl's normal demeanor had changed drastically. She had tensed and refused to speak on the subject. 

And then there was Hermione... she wasn't sure if her friend had been sleeping lately. There were bags under her eyes and her hair seemed electric. She was always scribbling in some notebook and glancing at Draco Malfoy. Amelia had caught her mumbling about werewolves frequently.

Her mum had been so overprotective lately. Amelia had mentioned Hogsmeade and she'd practically shouted no. She was now forced to have a companion with her at all times, if Lily was not available to watch over her. Snape had been particularly annoyed when he was the person picked to go with her, on time. And with their wedding coming up, Amelia had been trying to be courteous and help Lily out with planning. Her mother was stressed enough as is.

She'd been avoiding Riddle at all costs. With class now over for Yule, this was almost a simple task. There were times, however, when she could not avoid his unfortunate presence. One time she'd ran into him, with Hermione as her appointed chaperone. Hermione had a question about an essay so while he answered, he refused to look at her at all. And when their gaze actually did meet, it was a battle of wills. and dominance. 

And then, there was herself. She didn't know how she was feeling. Stressed? Tired? Sad? Confused? Happy? Angry? The list went on and on. She distracted herself with wedding talk. The wedding would be in a week and everything was almost perfect. Almost. Riddle would be there. So almost perfect.

Currently, she was sitting with Luna. Lily was in a meeting with Professor Longbottom so Luna was tasked with baby sitting duty. "Your mother is finished with her meeting. She wants to see you, Hermione and Severus," Luna said. 

"Why?" she asked, gathering her stuff. Luna smiled. "Secret," she said, placing a finger on her lips. Amelia swung her bag onto her shoulder when Hermione approached her, the dark circles under her eyes looked as if she'd been trying to hide them but ultimately failed.

"Lily wants us and dad in her office, now. Oh, hi Luna! Would you like to come?" Hermione had definitely asked that out of politeness, the look on her face conveying this. 

"No. I don't see the point in my presence." Luna calmly walked away. Amelia shook her head slightly. The girl was sometimes so emotionless it was scary.

She followed after Hermione. "How are you, 'Mione? You seem quite tired." When looking at her friend, Amelia was reminded of a mad scientist.

"I'm fine," she said, staring off into the distance. "I just haven't been sleeping properly lately. Nothing to worry about." Amelia followed her gaze and saw her friend glaring at Draco Malfoy.

"What happened with you two?" Amelia asked.

"We dated for a while. We broke up. I'm over it. End of story." Amelia stared at her friend. She didn't think Hermione was over it. But she wouldn't pry. There was no point in upsetting Hermione to satiate her own curiosity. And there was something in her voice which cut off all conversation regarding that.

"You excited for the wedding?"

Hermione smiled, relaxing slightly. "Yeah, I can't wait. I don't remember the last wedding I was at. I wonder where it'll be." Amelia grimaced.

"They haven't told you either?" Hermione shook her head. Lily and Severus decided to be mysterious about it, so the wedding location wouldn't be revealed until three hours beforehand. Currently, the invitation stated "somewhere in Europe". Two days before it'd reveal the country, and on the day the actual location. It was amusing but also highly annoying.

Amelia knocked on the door, awaiting the invitation to enter the room. She poked her head inside, finding Severus and Lily waiting together.

When she and Hermione were sitting and eagerly awaiting the news, Lily drew in a deep breadth. "Alright, I found out a few months ago and I know I should've told you but I've been so busy with the wedding and the comas and the-" Lily bit her lip. "I'm rambling. Anyways..." she took Severus' hand. "We're having a baby!"

Amelia grinned. She'd get to be an older sibling! She always wanted a little brother or sister to call her own, but the Weasleys had been her surrogate family so she didn't mind. 

"You're not naming it Severus Jr.," Amelia said with an easy grin. "Or after any constellations!" Lily grinned back, relaxing slightly at her acceptance. "Any idea on the gender?"

"We're actually about to perform the spell-" Amelia glanced at Hermione and she instantly knew something was wrong. The girl was as white as a ghost and she was trembling. 

"Hermione?" she asked carefully. Hermione didn't seem to have heard. Severus lifted his gaze to meet his daughter's and his eyes immediately widened.

"Hermione, I-"

"No! I- I have to go!" Before anything could be said, the Ravenclaw flung herself from the room. Severus rose, as did Amelia.

"Severus," Lily said quietly. "She won't talk to you about it, and you know it." She raised her eyes to Amelia's. "Go." She blanched internally. Her mother was putting this much fate in her? She was letting her go off alone. And Amelia knew this was serious. She didn't know what it was about, but Hermione obviously had something against siblings.

Turning, she sprinted through the room, taking out her wand. "Point Me, Hermione Snape." She followed the direction indicated.

When she found Hermione, the girl was curled up, sobbing, Draco Malfoy wrapping his arms around her with a confused look on his face. 

She approached hesitantly. "What happened?"

"My mother is pregnant," she said quietly. "It set Hermione off and she's here now. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Hermione... Love, what happened?"

"M-my m-...mother," Hermione cleared her throat, wiping at her eyes. Amelia realised she didn't know who her mother was now. "She had me. For a few years it was fine. Then she met John. I suddenly cane second. Then she had Max, Julian and Elizabeth. I suddenly came last. They would..." Hermione whimpered in a way that reminded Amelia of a dog. Her friend was desperately trying to hold it together. Amelia took her hand encouragingly. "Abuse me. Not physically. V-verbally. I was a freak. I shouldn't be alive. Dad didn't even know I existed until he ran into Jean on my ninth birthday. It wasn't very hard to make her give me up." 

Amelia sighed. She knew how she felt. The Dursleys had been similar, but Vernon hadn't been averse to raising a hand when he deemed it necessary. "This child... they won't teach you any differently. I won't teach you any differently. We'll be sisters, remember?"

Hermione nodded stiffly. "Yeah," Draco said. "And if anyone's a freak, it's your birth giver. You're perfect, Hermione. She's just evil." Hermione turned to stare at Draco. Before Amelia could even think "I ship it", (Ginevra had introduced her to the term. She was a huge Bella/Edward shipper) Hermione pulled Draco into a kiss.

The wall was suddenly very interesting. 

With a cough, Amelia told them she was going to go. They didn't seemed to hear her. She smiled slightly as she escaped from the corridor. She'd have to ask Ginevra for help with a ship name. The blackmail potential was endless. She pushed open a set of double doors and found herself on a familiar balcony.

Finally, she was alone. 

Amelia sighed contentedly, allowing the cold Winter breeze to gently caress her skin.

"Should you be here?"

Amelia cursed internally. She jinxed herself. And, low and behold, Tom Marvolo Riddle appears. "Go away," she said, turning away from him. "I was here first."

"I was born first, at Hogwarts first and found this place first," he shot back.

She glared at him. "Touche, Riddle." He looked around, obviously deciding whether or not he wanted to leave. "Don't bother with your internal debate. I was just leaving."

"Right..." he was glancing between her and his wrist.

Amelia stood and left before he could say anything. She knew that Riddle possessed a brain, after all. If he were to accuse her of knowing the truth, she didn't know how she'd react.

XXX

Paris, they were in Paris. As cliche as it sounded, it was where Lily and Severus had fallen in love. That made her smile slightly.

Amelia sighed. Her mother was going through the cold feet stage. "What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he doesn't show up? What if-"

"Lily," Petunia said. Yes, that Petunia. They were apparently friends in this life. "If he's impregnated you, he's not going to leave you. And if he attempts to, I'll show him a Muggle's true potential!"

Certain her aunt was taking care of her mother, Amelia turned to her fellow bridesmaids. Professor Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione. The two women were chatting, so she sat with Hermione, smoothing out her purple dress. "How are things going with you and Draco?"

Hermione bit her lip, smoothing out her magically straightened hair. "We haven't talked. After what happened, we've just... avoided each other, I guess."

"We or I?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"I," she admitted with a sigh. "I just... can't."

"Hermione," Narcissa called. "I would like to talk. I think somebody needs to explain things." Hermione glanced at her hesitantly, but Amelia pushed her forwards. She distracted herself by examining herself and her dress in the mirror.

The fancy lilac lace flared out when it reached her toes. The v-neck ended modestly above the breast and the shoulder was just about covered by the dress. It twisted and layered in all the right places and she had to admit that the dress wasn't completely terrible. Her hair was curled with a detailed silver circlet resting upon her head. She wore her Ouroborous necklace, but no other jewellery. Amelia had drew the line at high heels.

"Amelia," Lily said, having calmed down slightly. She looked beautiful. Her red hair was up in a bun, a few stray wisps of hair falling to frame her face. Her dress was floor length and had intricate rose patterns adorning the silk fabric. The arm was covered up to the elbow, also baring the patterned silk. She wore a necklace gifted to her by Severus and an engagement ring adorned her finger. Apparently it'd been in his family for generations. She wore a blue bracelet and a borrowed headpiece from her own mother. Lily had the whole borrowed, new, old and blue thing down. "Since you're my maid of honour, I'll need you to walk down the aisle with Tom. He's head groomsmen." Of course he was. Of course. She plastered on a smile that Lily could never tell was fake. She was not about to ruin her mother's big day.

"Sure," she said. "I think I'll go and check on the flower arrangements." Lily nodded, not bothering to send anyone with her. At least she'd loosened up on the chaperone front.

She fingered some lilies, watching as Riddle walked around and checked up on everything. Just her luck.

XXX

Hermione bit her lip, nervously tapping her foot as Narcissa led her to a private room. "Hermione," she said. "What do you think of me?"

Her brow furrowed. "What? I-"

"I chose to be with a werewolf. You think they're abominable. Does that make me a disgusting creature?"

"I don't think they're abominable-"

"Yes," Narcissa sighed. "You do. Hermione, it's once a month. He takes wolfsbane. The attack was an accident and because-"

"Because he's a monster!" Hermione snapped. "If he loved me he'd-"

"If you loved him you wouldn't treat him like this! You'd try to understand what he's going through! The pain! Do you know how many times I've found him crying at night?!" Hermione's eyes widened. Narcissa never raised her voice. 

This was the start of Hermione's self assuredness slowly decreasing.

"He did love you, Hermione! Merlin, he still does! I like you, Hermione, I do! But you're so naive it physically pains me!"

"He marked me..." she weakly argued. 

"Accidentally. I know you're trying to make a werewolf cure. Stop trying. You'll only hurt him. Kill him! If you want to be helpful, talk to him!"

Hermione didn't respond. She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes misty yet she refused to cry. She considered everything that'd happened.

Finally, she began to chuckle. "I'm a real idiot, aren't I?" She met Narcissa's expectant stare. "I needed to hear it to believe it. I'm off to find Draco!"

She swept from the room in a dramatic way thought to her from her father. She began to search the surrounding rooms, but only came people who were not Draco. She even ran into Lily's parents and had to make small talk. Finally, she came upon an empty corridor, but found nothing. She sighed in annoyance, leaning her head against a door.

"What are you doing, father?!" she gasped quietly, but raised a hand to muffle the sound. That was Draco! "You can't honestly do some possibly illegal stuff and not tell me about it when I've caught you red handed!"

"Draco, you're too young-"

"You always say that! I can't tell Hermione the truth because I'm too young! And now there's this?!"

Then, a familiar voice spoke. "Draco, the truth is, there's going to be an attack."

"Attack? Why would you-?"

"It's not by us and it's not on the wedding. We need-"

Before Hermione could hear anymore, she heard a whispered "stupefy" and the next thing she knew was darkness.

XXX

"It's alright, mum. Maybe she's off with her boyfriend," Amelia said in a relaxing tone. The wedding march was about to begin, and Hermione had yet to appear.

"My Christmas present better not be a grandchild," Narcissa said, amused.

"Yeah, she's off with her boyfriend," Lily breathed. "But that doesn't get rid of the fact that we're one bridesmaid short." There was a knock on the door. Luna poked her head inside. 

"Is everything alright in her?" She sent Amelia a subtle wink. She definitely knew what was going on.

"Luna Riddle, you are a life saver! I need you to put this dress on!" Luna shrugged, taking the dress and walking over to a private corner.

When the Seer was finished dressing, Amelia asked, "any idea where Hermione is?"

"She's safe," Luna said, following their fellow bridesmaids out.

Two guys she didn't know, Lucius, Frank and Riddle were the groomsmen waiting on them. Amelia scowled when she was forced to touch Riddle.

"Potter."

"Riddle."

That was the extent of their conversation. She tried to move as far away from him as possible, but considering that he currently held her arm, that wasn't particularly possible. She smiled at Lily as the familiar song began.

Amelia smiled when she entered the chapel. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Riddle agreed.

Severus stood on the altar, staring at the doors for when Lily would enter. He gasped when she did. "They're hopeless," Amelia said. They arrived at the altar and Amelia was glad to let go of him.

"Dearly beloved," started the Minister. Yes, the Minister of Magic. Apparently Amelia Bones (who she was named after) had the power to marry people. She was a school friend of Lily and Severus'. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now."

Then, possibly the most cliche thing happened. 

The doors burst open and a man strode inside. As one, everybody gasped at the sight of a dead man walking. "James..." Lily stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lily Evans, I hereby release you from our marriage," he said. The man turned from Lily, to her. Amelia stood frozen as she stared at him. "Amelia, I need you to come with me, right now."

"What?" she asked. "Aren't you dead?" For the most part, she was calm. In her memories, she'd never known James Potter so she wasn't panicking like most were. 

"I'm not dead, and I need you to come with me, right now," he said.

"Why?" she asked, unmoving. In the corner of her eyes she saw Riddle reach for his wand.

"She's going to begin her attacks."

"She..." Amelia forgot to breathe. Amelia moved forwards, nodding in agreement. "I see your point. But how do you know?"

"I'll explain later," Riddle raised his wand. But before he could fire any spell, there was a crack of Apparation and she was gone. Lily sank to the floor, staring at the spot they'd just stood in. 

XXX

Hermione rubbed her head in annoyance, glancing around the room as she sat up. Her eyes immediately settled on the very person she'd originally wanted to find.

"Draco," she said slowly. He turned to look at her. "What's going on?"

"Honestly," he sighed, handing Hermione her wand. "I don't know. My father's keeping something from me. He and, oh, you'll never believe it," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "James Potter."

She gasped. "James Potter? As in Amelia's father?"

"The very man. He's alive. They talked about woke attack when I entered." Hermione pursed her lips, not entirely believing what she was being told.

"Who knocked me out?"

A figure melted from the shadows. "That, little lady, would be me." A stout man observed her. He was dressed smartly and had a kind, confident look to him. "Peter Pettigrew, a friend of James'."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, then... What's going on, exactly? James has been dead for the last three years. Why come back now? And what's this attack I heard about?"

"We needed Amelia's assistance with something." He glanced at his watch. "I believe you can go, now." He opened a door. She shared a look with Draco, glaring at the man as she shuffled outside.

When they were down the hall and the door had closed, Hermione couldn't deny that she was partly afraid. "Let's... join the wedding." Draco nodded, pale.

When they opened the door, it was to a bunch of pale, shocked looking wedding attendants. Hermione found her dad wrapping his arms around a shaking Lily. "Dad? What happened?"

He stared at her with wide eyes. "James... Potter. He's... alive." Her mouth formed an O. So Draco had been correct.

Riddle strode towards them, a rather annoyed (and worried, she dared to say) expression graced his handsome features. Even she could admit it. "I checked the perimeter. They're nowhere to be found." She glanced around.

"They're?" Draco asked. What Pettigrew said came to her mind. 'We needed Amelia's assistance with something'. "Where's Amelia?"

"We don't know." Hermione watched Lily carefully. Her eyes were teary as she stared at the centre of the aisle. "He took her somewhere." Hermione and Draco exchanged a look. Hermione followed Draco to Narcissa and Lucius.

"I see you two have made up," Narcissa smiled, as if all were good in the world.

"Let's cut the small talk," Hermione. "You know something." Neither made to answer. 

"Hermione," Draco said, eyeing his parents carefully. "How bad do you think a person's punishment would be for a hand in kidnapping?"

"It's not kidnapping," scoffed Lucius. "She went willingly."

"So you do know something," Draco said, nodding in satisfaction. "I wonder how Severus and Lily would react if they knew?"

Lucius sighed in exasperation. Narcissa was merely amused. "How about this?" Hermione threw in her own two cents. "In ten minutes, you'll offer to let me stay at the manor for the night. Then you can explain what is going on and, if at all possible, to where Amelia is."

"She's not a prisoner, Hermione. We just needed her input on something."

"Sure," Hermione said. "I'm going to ask Dad something."

"I'll go with you," Draco volunteered.

As they walked away, she turned to him. "I don't trust your parents."

"Nor do I, 'Mione."

XXX

Amelia was surprised when she arrived at a meeting similar to the Order's, except much more professional looking. Without a word, James gestured for her to take a seat. She observed the people sitting around the table. Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch Jr. were some of the familiar faces sitting around the table.

"I'm guessing you are confused," said James.

"Very," she said. "What is this place?"

Bellatrix leaned forwards. She looked saner. "My name is Bellatrix Black. I am the leader of this place." Introductions went around the table. "To understand this place, you'll have to understand it's history." Her chair was pushed forwards, beginning to approach Amelia. It took her a second to realise Bellatrix was in a wheelchair.

"This place was founded about five hundred years ago after we discovered Morgana le Fay's status as alive and her ideals about both the Wizarding and Muggle World." So there were actually people who knew about Morgana? "This place is called the Basilisk."

"And why am I here? You mentioned something about attacks?"

Her father regarded her suspiciously. "You are taking this rather calmly." Her Occlumency had its uses.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Amelia.

"Long ago, we discovered a prophecy. If it could even be called that. There weren't any words, it was just the predictions of a Seer. She worked with a friend of ours, Molly Weasley. She said a girl bearing the last name Potter had the power to defeat Morgana and that she'd bear a child who'd take her powers. We've concluded that you are this girl." She rolled her eyes. Oh, really?

So this place was created to combat Morgan? Useful. They didn't know anything about her past, though. She might have to make up a load of bull about how she knew who Morgana was. And Molly had been apart of this. Ginevra... Suddenly, her Ouroborous necklace heated up, burning her. She flinched, but didn't move to remove the necklace. It seemed Riddle was pissed. "Go on."

"Not much has been revealed to us. We know you bear some sort of power to defeat her, but nothing much," said Bellatrix. "We're aware that you know things. Care to shed some light?"

She didn't know if she should. "Don't do it," Merlin spoke in her head. "Not everybody here is trustworthy."

"All I know about Morgana is that she wants to kill me," said Amelia, lying fluently. "I met her soon after I woke up and I know little to nothing."

"Anyways," said James. "We have been led to believe that she is going to attack the Big Ben."

"By whom?" she asked, frowning. That just didn't seem right. It had no logical reasoning. Morgana wouldn't attack the Big Ben. She wouldn't get anything out of it. That was a difference between her and Voldemort. She'd certainly demonstrate her powers, but not so stupidly. She liked to scare somebody into submission. And she certainly wouldn't do it if only Muggles would get hurt.

"Our spy," said Bellatrix.

"I don't think she's going to attack the Big Ben," Amelia hesitated. She saw Tonks tense.

"What would you know?" sneered Moody. "You're only a little girl."

"Yet you guys came to me," Amelia shot back. "I believe... it's just a front. She'll have you waiting at the Big Ben, but she'll go somewhere else..." Amelia bit her tongue. "When is the attack scheduled?"

"Tomorrow at twelve, midday," James supplied.

The last attack was on Molly Weasley. She'd been apart of the Basilisk, so she knew who Molly was. It just didn't seem right that she'd switch to Muggles. Or allow a spy to get past her. Even Voldemort had suspected Snape of being on the enemies side.

"Tell me if there's any developments," Amelia said. "But I can't help you." 'Not if I'm to keep up my cover.' Not entirely trustworthy...

"So I revealed myself for nothing?" James asked, frowning.

Bellatrix snorted. "You're the one who suggested it. We were going to send Lucius." So Malfoy was apart of this, too?

"I'm dramatic!" James said.

"We'll keep you here until tomorrow afternoon," Bellatrix said, turning her wheelchair away from James. "If there are any developments, we'll bring it to your attention." Amelia nodded. 

"I'll bring you to your room," James said. They walked in silence until they arrived at the room.

"When did you join?" Amelia asked. 

"About six years ago," he said. "The terrorist attack in the airport was Morgan trying to get rid of me.",

"And mum?" Amelia asked. If it weren't for her Occlumency, she might've been crying.

"I..." he grimaced. "I loved your mother very much. But... we weren't meant to be."

"You and Bellatrix..."

"Yes," James said, closing his eyes. She pursed her lips.

"How did her legs get like that?"

"Her sister." Narcissa? "Andromeda. She was a squib. It angered her. She was jealous, and attacked Bella. She would've died. Bella was lucky. But she's paralyzed from the waist down, now."

Amelia blinked. It was strange. Enemies in her past life were allies in this one. She even pitied Bellatrix. It was strange. She knew there were people on different sides in this life, but she hadn't dealt with such a drastic change until now. Even Riddle had many characteristics of his past self.

"Can you tell me anything, Amelia? I know you were lying when you talked about Morgan."

"I can tell you..." she bit her lip. "That not everyone who was in that meeting room was trustworthy."

She refused to elaborate.

XXX

Lily was shaking in his arms. A whole night had passed since their failed wedding. James Bloody Potter...

Severus wasn't even that angry at Amelia. He both liked and disliked Amelia, he found. It was obvious she cared for Lily and Hermione, but Merlin, he wanted to strangle her sometimes.

After the coma incidents he'd been angry. Lily had become a shell of her former self. And he couldn't stop it. He found that anybody with the last name Potter was just a drama magnet.

And he hated it.

XXX

No developments whatsoever. There'd been guards posted at the Big Ben, yet nothing suspicious happened (excluding some guy attempting to sell Moody drugs).

James has said she could leave since everything seemed normal, but something felt wrong. Like why would their spy say there'd be an attack when there wasn't one. And the way Tonks reacted...

"Dad," she said. "Is your spy Tonks?" He frowned.

"Dora? How'd you guess?"

"Not important. Any idea why she thought there'd be an attack at Big Ben?"

"Misinformation," he shrugged. "It's happened all of the time with the both of them."

"Both?" she asked. Meaning more than one.

"Yeah. Her and Alastor. Morgana doesn't trust them and is always publishing incorrect information."

"Right, thanks." She turned, walking towards her room. That made no sense whatsoever. Moody's reaction and how tense Tonks had been... could they be working for Morgana? Like what happened with Snape? Maybe.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Tonks standing in the corner. It was simple to read her facial expressions. She was biting her lip, tapping her foot and staring fearfully at the main door. What was-? Amelia's eyes widened. If what she suspected were true- Amelia didn't have time to finish that thought.

In that moment, the door burst open and three people strode in. Two were holding Muggle rifles while the other held a familiar wand. Morgana. Those people... Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

Amelia watched in horror as they began to shoot. They didn't even aim. Just turned in directions and shot. Amelia swore. She fired the stunning curse at Tonks, adding other precautions so she wouldn't escape, too. She raced forwards, ducking under the line of fire. She didn't miss how the bullets didn't cone near her. Typical enemy. Was too prideful or vengeful to let their minions take out the target. Voldemort had done the same.

"Amelia!" exclaimed Morgan with a smirk. She held her arms out mockingly, as if asking for a hug. That, or a knife in her chest. "I wasn't expecting you! So lovely for you to join our little rendezvous."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe this was an agreed upon meeting, Morgana."

"Don't be such a downer!" The witch was laughing at her. Amelia raised her wand, utilising the familiar disarming charm as her weapon of choice. Morgana went the Voldemort route. Didn't she create that spell? But she was a much more powerful Voldemort. And feminine. Seriously. Who wears a dress to a fight?

People were shot down around them and spells were being sent towards the two terrorists. Unfortunately, none seemed to reach the husband and wife. Morgana seemed to be protecting her minions. 

Amelia saw Pettigrew, Dolohov, Rowle, Shacklebolt and Nott shot down in the crossfire. And there was more. How did two people cause this much damage?! 

Amelia's eyes flashed orange. Morgana had destroyed her first and second life. She wouldn't succeed with her third. With a screech, she slashed her wand upwards like a wand and spun towards Ted Tonks. He was facing his attackers so he didn't know about the fire until it was searing him alive.

She heard Morgana curse. The woman grabbed Andromeda's shoulder and disapparated. 

Amelia took in all of the surrounding carnage.

Turns out something was being planned.

She could see her dad was alright. He was attending to some wounded. Amelia sprinted towards the tied up traitor. "Enneverate!" she hissed. Tonks wearily opened her eyes. Amelia glared at Tonks, who shrank back. "Talk, Nymphadora." The woman flinched. "Now." Her hand settled on Nymphadora's palm. She cried out in pain.

"Th-three years ago. My p-par-parents told me to get involved with th-this place and I bec-became their spy." The fire spread to her elbow. "Aah!" Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't want to! But th-they said they'd kill him!"

"Who?" she asked.

"My s-son! Teddy!" Amelia's eyes widened, reverting back to emerald green. The fire stopped and Nymphadora's arm healed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Where is he?"

"They have him," she cried. "Th-they're going to kill him!"

"Not on my watch," Amelia said. She grasped Tonks' arm and pulled her away. "You can Apparate?"

"Y-yes."

"Bring me to Hogwarts."

XXX

It wasn't hard to track down Luna. She was sitting in the Great Hall with her nose in a book.

"Luna!" Amelia exclaimed. "I need you to tell me where Teddy Tonks -the baby- is!"

The Seer didn't even look up. "Currently, he's alone in the Tonks' house. There are no defenses. Morgana doesn't care enough for her minions to ward their house."

"Alright," Amelia nodded, sprinting with Nymphadora to the Apparation point. It seemed Teddy was born earlier in this timeline. But was Remus still the father? It could be like the situation with Luna being a Riddle all of a sudden.

They quickly arrived at the house and she followed Tonks to her child's room. She picked up her baby, hugging him. "Oh, my sweet child! You're alright!"

"Who's his father?" she asked. 

Tonks hesitated. "You do know Remus Lupin?" Ah, so he was still his father. "We had a one night stand a couple of years back. I never told him."

Amelia nodded. "Let's go." She turned around.

"But you just got here." Andromeda. The woman opened her mouth, focusing on Amelia. "I am going to kill you, you insolent brat-"

"Stupefy!" She hadn't expected her own daughter to attack.

"If I weren't holding a baby I'd murder you," spat Nymphadora. "Let's go." Amelia nodded. They raced from the house and Amelia took the baby as Nymphadora Apparated once more. 

"Thank you," she said, turning to Amelia. "Without you, I might not have gotten him back."

"It's no bother," Amelia said. "Was Moody a spy, too?"

"No. Just old and suspicious. He probably did buy those drugs, you know." Amelia laughed quietly. Nymphadora considered her. "You're the only person I know who risked their life for a person they don't know."

"It was nothing-"

"It was everything to me," Nymphadora said. "I've never really had a friend, before. And I want you to be my friend." She smiled, nodding. "And Teddy's godmother." Her eyes widened. Again?

"I couldn't possibly accept that title. Doesn't he already have one?"

"No. I told you, I've never had a friend before. Would you like to hold him?" Amelia nodded eagerly, taking the three and something year old child. He'd somehow managed to sleep through everything that'd happened, but now he sleepily opened lidded eyes.

"He's precious," Amelia began to coo over him.

"I, Nymphadora Tonks, declare Amelia Potter the official godmother and second guardian of Teddy Tonks!"

"So mote it be," she said, sighing.

And then Bellatrix, James and two wizards strode (wheeled in Bellatrix's case) over. "Nymphadora Tonks. We are placing you under arrest!"

Amelia's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"We can and we will!"

"This isn't even an official organisation! She was just protecting her son!"

"Amelia," Nymphadora interrupted her. She was smiling. "It's fine. You take care of him, will you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You planned this!"

"I'm a proud Slytherin!" said Nymphadora as she was led away.

"Give me the boy, Amelia," said James, approaching her.

"No can do," said Amelia. "I'm his godmother and guardian with his mother being incarcerated and all!"

"You've only known her for a day!"

"Yet Magick accepts it." In her first life, Magick was worshiped and well known. So it was a good excuse. 

Indeed, James hesitated to answer. "Let her be, James," said Bellatrix soothingly. "He's a child, not a demon. And how would we be able to take care of him with the Basilisk in it's current state?"

"I..."

"Exactly," Bellatrix said. 

"I like you, Bellatrix," Amelia said. She never dreamt in a million years her opinion on the once psychotic woman would change.

Bellatrix smiled. "The Floo is over here. Go to Malfoy Manor, first. I believe you should tell Lucius about the latest developments."

Amelia nodded. She felt she nodded a lot, lately. Meanwhile, Teddy's hair turned blue as he looked around. Amelia's eyes widened and she hurried towards the fireplace. She couldn't let him see all of the carnage. "Malfoy Manor!" 

When she arrived, she found Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius all sat in the Parlour room. "Amelia!"

"What happened?" asked Lucius, staring at her windswept and bloodied appearance. 

"There was an attack. Turns out Nymphadora was being threatened into spying on you, with Teddy here as the bait. He's her son, by the way. They are putting her in some sort of jail, apparently. Oh, and Ted Tonks is dead." She wondered why Nymphadora named her son after her father. Maybe he'd been a decent person, once. Or maybe she hadn't been the one to name him in the first place.

"I see..." Lucius looked disconcerted. "I take it you're looking after the boy?"

"Yeah. Tonks made me godmother and second guardian, after herself."

"Will I hold him? You look dead on your feet," said Narcissa. She felt it. Wordlessly, she handed Teddy off to Narcissa and sank onto a chair.

"Can you explain what happened?" asked Hermione. Merlin, they were so quiet she'd forgotten they were even here.

"They know, I take it?" she directed the question at Lucius. 

"Hermione overheard a conversation of mine and Draco's and I was forced to reveal the Basilisk to them."

"Ah," she nodded in understanding. And so Amelia began to explain the attack (leaving out the fire bit. She didn't know what to think about that) and the rescue of Teddy.

"That's a lot," said Draco. Hermione looked at her phone. "Amelia, we should go see dad and Lily. I know they're freaking out."

"Can I clean up, first?" Amelia gestured to her apparel. "No point in giving mum a heart attack."

Draco directed her to a bathroom where she transfigured her clothes to something that wasn't a mess, brushed her hair, cleaned her cuts and healed them. She noticed her hair was shorted and cursed herself. She'd burnt it. Amelia shrugged, transfiguring the hairbrush into a pair of scissors. Amelia was satisfied when her hair just about brushed her shoulders. She observed herself in the mirror. Short hair actually suited her. She didn't know why she hadn't but it before.

"I like it," smiled Hermione. Amelia thanked her, taking Teddy from Narcissa. 

"Ready to hopefully not give our parents a heart attack?"

"The baby will accomplish that, don't worry."

"Where's mama?" asked Teddy, finally aware enough to form a sentence.

"She's on holiday, Teddy. You'll be staying with me for a while. Maybe Aunt Narcissa, too."

He clapped his hand together. "We can play?"

"We'll play all the gamed you want, Teddy." He grinned happily. 

Amelia sighed. At least he wasn't being difficult.

XXX

When Amelia, Hermione and a baby appeared in the fireplace, Tom didn't know what to think.

He could practically see the happiness and curiosity in Lily's eyes. "Amelia! You're back! But who is this?!"

"My friend's child. She got hurt so she wanted me to take him for a while. She was at the place were Dad lives. His name is Teddy." Ton narrowed his eyes, going over this story. He and Severus exchanged suspicious looks. Something wasn't right.

Lily simply ignored them and cooed over the toddler. Hermione seemed like she accepted it, but there was something to it. Lily took Teddy away to the couch where she began to talk with him. Severus and Hermione soon followed.

"You cut your hair," he said.

"Yeah," she said, fingering the short locks.

"Suits you," he smiled. She looked away, but thanked him anyways. Why was he being tolerant of her presence all of a sudden? "Why did he fake his death?"

Amelia glanced at her hands. "He had a lover. A woman named Bellatrix. She's Teddy's great aunt and Narcissa's sister. She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Bellatrix? Do you mean Bellatrix Black?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Distantly," he said.

"Hey! Amelia! Come here! I just had an idea!" Hermione seemed strangely peppy. She turned to her father and Lily. "I know you guys didn't get married because of the interruption, but you can still get married!"

"How?" asked Lily.

"All you have to do is say in the name of Magick. It notifies the Ministry and they file a document." Tom raised an eyebrow. Only a Ravenclaw.

"I..." Severus turned to Lily. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "A thousand times yes."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Lily Evans, in the name of Magick, do you take Severus Snape to be your husband?"

"I do," she said. Tom sat beside Amelia, who was holding a dozing toddler.

"And do you, Severus Snape, in the name of Magick, take Lily Evans to be your wife?"

"I do." A golden string enveloped them, signifying the union.

He looked to the girl on his left. "I've never been one to cry at weddings..." her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He took Teddy from her arms. 

"Sometimes, we all need to cry." He handed her his handkerchief and she nodded, allowing a tear to fall. What he was curious about was if it was the wedding making her cry or something else. Stress, maybe?

"This is not how I imagined my wedding would turn out," Lily laughed.

"But it was perfect," said Severus. 

"It was," Lily leaned over and kissed him. 

"There are children present," Hermione scolded.

The door opened and Mr and Mrs. Evans along with Petunia walked in. "Did we miss something?"

It was so absurd that they all began to laugh. Tom cradled a sleeping Teddy. He was good with children, it seemed. He'd always wanted a large family, after all.

(A/N So, what do you think? Sometimes I wonder if this story is drunk XD. Should I have a Sirius/Remus or Tonks/Remus pairing? I swear I give a bucket load of information every chapter!)


	7. Chapter Seven

XXX

Amelia sighed, holding Teddy as the Muggle ceremony was held for the satisfaction of Severus and Lily's relatives. It was only a small ceremony, with only the closest of relatives invited. They were in the parlour of the Snape Manor. Apparently they were well off in this universe.

After the ceremony, everyone retired to the parlour room where the adults drank while she, Hermione and Teddy sat in a corner, talking. "What are you going to do with him for the school year?"

"I think Narcissa will look after him. I..." she glanced at Remus, who was laughing with Sirius at something Severus said. "Might tell his father. But... I don't know if it's my place."

Hermione followed her gaze, obviously working out the truth immediately. "He has a right to know his father, Amelia. Who knows how long Nymphadora will be incarcerated."

She sighed. "You're right."

"Any word on James?" she said.

"They're busy with the Basilisk," Amelia said quietly, glancing at the adults. They couldn't risk revealing the truth. "They have to clean up after... everything."

"Right," Hermione said. "I'm surprised your godfather hasn't said anything. Or Lily. Or Remus. Or dad, even."

A few moments of silence passed between them before she said, "they're pretending everything is alright," Amelia said. "It comes easier to mum. Remus and Sirius... They're afraid. Terrified. They learnt their best friend was dead a while ago and now they find out he's amongst the living? Snape is doing it for mum, though."

"I see," Hermione said, leaning her head against the arm rest. "Did you know? About Morgana, I mean?"

"I-... yes." Amelia turned to the adults. "I knew." Hermione didn't push it. Amelia's tone conveyed a refusal to budge on the topic.

Teddy's eyes turned green. "You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, sweetie. Why don't you go to sleep, Teddy?" He yawned, snuggling up against her.

"You're good with kids," Hermione said, smiling down at him.

Amelia snorted sardonically. "Ironic, indeed. How are things with Draco?" She sent her friend a meaningful look as Hermione flushed.

"Oh, do shut up," she said, her cheeks red. 

She glanced up at Hermione's grandmother. The woman kept sending them interested look, obviously thinking about approaching them. "She's going to come here soon, isn't she?"

Hermione stood. "That woman adores gossip. Let's go to bed before they get the chance."

She nodded, adjusting her hold on Teddy and ascending the staircase with Hermione. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Eve," her new sister corrected, laughing.

"Eve," Amelia agreed with a grin.

XXX

She awoke to Teddy rattling on his crib. "It's Christmas!" the toddler said, giving a toothy grin.

She yawned. "It is," she grabbed a red robe and picked him up. "You excited for your presents?"

"Yeah!" She glanced at her phone, finding that it was nine. Everybody would probably be up. 

"We're going to change, and then we'll go and get presents."

"Yeah!" Amelia grinned at Teddy, putting his clothes on him before grabbing a white, woolen top for herself with black jeans as well as black boots. She tied her short hair into a tiny pony tail before brushing Teddy's red fringe to the left.

She came downstairs to find Lily, Severus and Hermione surrounding the tree. Remus and Sirius were sitting in arm chairs, talking to Petunia. Her grandparents and Hermione's grandmother were probably still asleep.

"Who's a handsome boy?" Lily took Teddy from her arms, cooing over the boy.

"Are we opening presents now?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Yours are there." She pointed to the corner.

"Amelia," Severus said. "I'm taking your mother on our honeymoon tonight. You and Hermione are staying at the Riddle's until the second of January."

She grinned, nodding. Hopefully Lily would relax, now. Even as the woman played with a baby her stress was evident.

When everyone began to tear into their presents (Hermione and Severus slowly unwrapped the gifts, setting the paper aside), Amelia sat and looked at her presents.

Her first one was a burgundy beret from Hermione. She placed it on her head, grabbing her phone and putting it on camera mode. She liked it. The next gift was a fancy potions kit from Severus, followed by a Zonko's exclusive pranking kit from her godfather.

From her grandparents was a golden bracelet, which was probably more expensive than she wanted to consider. Hermione had gotten the same bracelet, yet it was silver.

She grimaced at the book from Lily. Through the Looking Glass - A Window Into The Soul. A divination book. Positively perfect. Although, the History on Magical Laws book from Remus and History of Offensive Spells book from Ginevra made up for it.

She opened the flat, square shaped box from Luna. Inside, was a dress. Amazing. The sleeves reached the elbow and skirt flared out at the knees. There was a sparkly red train. She was certain the Seer had a plan of some sort. Amelia searched the box, finding a note from Luna. 

"Wear it on New Years Eve, you won't regret it."

Amelia was scared to consider what New Years Eve entailed.

Her last present was in a small, velvet box. She opened the box, only to find a ring with the familiar Potter symbol in the middle. A note was attached to the gift.

"I realised you've never gotten the Potter Heir ring. This shows who you are to the more ignorant magicals." -James

Amelia snorted at how blunt the letter was, slipping the band onto her right hand ring finger. At least it went with her new burgundy attire.

XXX

Amelia sat alone in the parlour, her new copy of the History of Offensive Spells held in front of her face, when Sirius slowly, hesitantly stepped inside. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, marking her page and placing the book on top of the armrest.

"So," Sirius cleared his throat, uncertainly sitting across from her. "James is amongst the land of the living."

"Yeah," she said. "He has a girlfriend. Bellatrix Black."

He looked up suddenly. "She's alive?!" Amelia frowned, nodding. Sirius sighed. "Of course. If James fakes his death, why wouldn't she?" Amelia bit her lip. Sirius was definitely annoyed. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You know, Metamorphosis, it was an ability long thought dead in our family. Until Andromeda's daughter, that is..." she tensed. Of course mentioning Bellatrix would remind him of Andromeda, and ultimately Dora. He knew, didn't he? "Who is Teddy's parents, Amelia?" Sirius had always been smart, even if he was overshadowed by Remus, or even Lily. And he could just go to Grimmaulds Place and look at the Tapestry, too.

"Nymphadora Tonks and..." she averted her eyes, sighing. "Remus Lupin."

Sirius gasped. "Remus? Our Remus? My Moony?" His voice got softer and softer with each sentence uttered.

"Yes, Sirius. Our Remus."

"I..." Sirius searched for an adequate response. "Does... Does he know?"

"No. I haven't told him."

"We have to."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, we," he sighed, offering a slight smile. "There's no time like the present."

The following response was not uttered by anyone they'd originally thought present. "There isn't, is there, Padfoot?" She spun around. Remus was there, leaning against the door, Lily a little behind him. She was holding Teddy. "Delightful Christmas present, really." Amelia narrowed her eyes. He was calm. Too calm.

"You knew." Remus took Teddy from Lily. 

"The week after. I heard the heartbeat. We were around each other too long for me to think she was with some guy. I didn't say anything.  She left. I didn't think I'd ever meet him. And, I didn't know for sure. I suspected, but..." Remus stared at Teddy, cradling his son. Amelia regretted that this was the first time she'd ever seen Remus hold his son. In this life, or the last.

"Are you angry, Remus? That I didn't tell you I knew? That I told Sirius?"

"No, Amelia. I'm not angry." Amelia nodded. Remus' reply was absent, and he even seemed eager to be alone.

"We'll leave you alone with Teddy." She took Sirius' hand, leading him away from the room. "He'll probably be staying with Remus, I take it?"

"I dare you to try taking him away!"

"I'd rather not risk losing a hand to the Big Bad Wolf."

She turned to Sirius. "How are you?"

"I... don't know why he never said anything."

"His curse," Lily said. "He was obviously afraid he'd hurt him or Nymphadora. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'll try giving us Teddy. He fears the wolf more than he should."

"Yeah. I get it, I guess." 

"Lily, could I talk to you?" Severus called. Her mother nodded, leaving the room.

"And I thought James being alive was the most shocking thing I'd ever learn."

Amelia grinned at him. "What if I told you I'm actually from a modified past where practically everyone I know dies and Ton Riddle is my mortal enemy?"

"Write a book," he laughed. Amelia smiled. Sirius would be fine.

XXX

Hermione offered her father a hug. "Have fun in the Bahamas, dad." He kissed her temple.

"We will." She picked up her bag, following Amelia to the fireplace. 

"Riddle Manor!" When they arrived, it was to Luna and Merope Riddle awaiting them. Merope silently glared at Amelia, still mad about her apparent 'coma virus', while Luna stood with a grin.

"Finally, some interesting company," she said. "Tom is out with Martin right now." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Martin?"

"My fiance," Merope said, standing. She folded her arms, glaring down at Amelia. She was taller than Hermione recalled. "Merope Riddle. I don't know if you remembered."

Amelia's face was totally smooth as she nodded, an easy going smile on her face. There didn't seem to be a tense bone in her body. "I remember you, Merope. You were like the big sister I never had." Merope opened her mouth and closed it for a moment, before unfolding her arms and nodding, sitting back down.

"Amelia!" Luna exclaimed, grinning like a mad woman. "Did you get my present?"

"Yes..." Hermione couldn't hold back a laugh. She and Luna had planned that outfit together. Amelia sent her a sideways glare. "So, you were involved."

"You have to wear it," she said. "It'd be rude of you to receive a gift and never use it."

"How would you feel about a late, very late, Christmas present, Hermione?" she tensed slightly. James Potter had been a notorious prankster.

"Why don't you show us our rooms, Luna, Merope?"

"I'll take Hermione," said Luna, dragging her away before anyone could speak.

"What are you up to?" she said.

"Forcing some bonding between them," Luna said. "How are things with Draco?" Hermione's eyes widened. She knew Luna had a knack for knowing things that she shouldn't, but how...? "I'm sure someone as smart as you could guess, Hermione." Luna always predicted things correctly. She always knew. She was ominous. She was right. 

"A Seer," she said, knowing she was right. Luna didn't reply, but her silence was confirmation enough. "And things with Draco and I are good. What I'm curious about... Ginevra. What happened with her and you?"

"There was a future..." she sighed, her mask of indifference crumbling as they entered the room. Luna flopped onto the double bed, staring at the ceiling intently. Hermione sat on the bed, too. "A possible one. I could hardly make it out. It kept flickering. But I saw one... where Molly Weasley, Ginevra's mother, dies. I was sure it wouldn't be right. I was absolutely certain that the future would change again. It already did, for her. For Ginevra."

"She's angry with you?"

"Livid," Luna said. "If only I could-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. It was her dad. She glanced at Luna. Hermione declined the call, sending her dad a text that she was busy and had settled in alright. She'd call him back later, but for now... but Luna's front returned. "This room would be much nicer as a fluorescent green."

"Luna..."

"You should unpack, Hermione," she said sharply. "We'll talk later." Hermione watched Luna stalk from the room.

She looked down at the phone she still held, closing her father's message out and scrolling through her contacts. She found what she wanted soon enough.

"Hey, Ginevra..."

XXX

Amelia smiled at the photo Sirius sneaked of Remus and Teddy. Her godfather had been more than supportive after the initial shock. Remus was currently looking after Teddy, and either she or Narcissa would take him for the full moon.

"Hey, Amelia," Merope said. She and the elder girl became comfortable around each other after a few minutes of talk. "Do you remember? What happened with Tom? And... Morfin?"

She looked around the room. It was empty except for them. She knew what happened wasn't legal, yet she still didn't want others, such as Hermione, finding out. Even if she didn't know. Amelia threw up a privacy ward, shaking her head. "Only Hermione knows this, but I lost most of my memories after the coma."

Merope's eyes widened. "You did? That's terrible. But... do you want to know?"

Amelia bit her lip, considering it. "I... while I am curious, I don't think I was ever supposed to find out about it. I mean, it's none of my business what happened between Tom and this Morfin guy-"

A thirteen year old Amelia Potter grinned, knocking on the door. After a minute, it was opened by Merope. "Hey, Amelia! Luna is upstairs in her room." 

"Cool. How's things with Martin?"

"Great," Merope said, a dreamy smile on her face. "He's started his Charms Apprenticeship."

"That's amazing. Tell him I say congratulations."

"I will," Merope agreed as Amelia bounded upstairs, taking them two steps at a time. The hallways of Riddle Manor were large and similar to those of Potter Manor. She winded through the rooms until she came upon Luna's bedroom. Amelia knocked on the door, yet there was no answer. She knocked again, yet the reaction was the same. Amelia waited a minute before poking her head inside the room empty of any living organisms.

Maybe she was in Tom's room? Or his study?

Luna's brother had started his Defense Apprenticeship recently, so she wasn't particularly surprised when she knocked on the door and there was no answer. He was always busy, after all. Amelia's last resort was his study. 

Amelia never considered that she may only be in the bathroom.

Tired of knocking, Amelia put her hand on the door knob when she heard the voices. Bingo. "What am I going to do, Luna?"

"Finish your apprenticeship, act like it never happened," she heard her friend's melodic voice say.

"How can I act like it never happened?! That bastard killed and tortured our parents and I-"

"Killed him." Amelia gasped. Tom had... murdered someone. "Morfin deserved it, Tom. Now, clean up your mess. Don't beat yourself up over this." Before Amelia could react, the door swung open and there stood Luna. The girl's smaller figure did nothing to hide the scene in front of her.

Tom's hands were bloody and he was covered in bruises. His hair was a tussled mess as he stared at her, eyes wide with shock. The real sight, though... it was the knife next to Tom. It was covered in blood. Was it... the man's blood? Probably.

Amelia felt herself go green, turning and sprinting from the house as fast as she could. Merope walked past her. "Amelia-?!"

She looked behind herself to see Tom. "You sick, sick bastard! I hate you! How dare you murder someone?! Don't contact me again!"

And she raced and raced from the house. Amelia barely noticed when she fell and the blood that oozed from her knee. All she knew was running. And that she would do.

Amelia gasped as she remembered what had happened, cut off from her sentence. So, Tom had killed a person. A man named Morfin... who had killed Tom's parents... wait, Morfin... Gaunt. Was he Tom's uncle?

"Amelia?" Merope asked tentatively. "You just zoned out. What happened?"

"So, I actually remember," she breathed. "I think saying Morfin's name triggered it." She leaned her head against the couch, moaning.

"Are you angry, still?" 

Was she? She didn't feel any anger. Then again, the Tom she once knew was actually a raging psychotic lunatic who killed her parents, so she didn't really mind him killing his murderous uncle. "No, not really. Just... curious, still. I get that he killed your parents, but what was the context?"

Merope pulled her legs up, settling her head between them. "I was nine. We were at a park. Everything was great. Tom and I were playing tag. He was fourteen, but he never experienced the "I'm to cool for playing with you" stage. There was a man. I didn't see. Tom didn't let me. He took me behind a tree. Tried to block my ears. I could still hear the screams. Merlin, they were terrifying." She took Merope's hand. 

"You don't have to-"

"I do," Merope interrupted, her voice firm and scary. "I do. The man... when he finished, came to us. He said "Weaklings", grunted, and left. I... was never so scared in my life."

"What happened next?" she asked, squeezing the older girl's hand.

"Tom made me go home and get the Aurors. Luna was being watched by the nanny. I was never allowed to see, and I'm honestly glad."

"Were you happy? That Tom killed Morfin?"

Merope frowned. "Not happy, exactly. His death couldn't revive my parents. But I was satisfied. He would never touch anyone again."

"I see," said Amelia. "I owe him an apology, don't I?"

"No," they both looked up at Tom's voice. Her eyes widened. When did he arrive? And how did he bypass her privacy ward? "You don't owe me one." It must've been when she remembered. Her focus was diverted from the wards. "And I don't expect one."

"But I-"

"No buts," he said as Martin entered, an easy going grin on his face.

"Ah, Amelia! Great to see you again! How's Lily?"

"She's good," Amelia said. So this was Merope's fiance. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll bring you," Tom said. He seemed rather eager to be free of the two lovebirds. Then again, they were already snuggling. She understood.

"Did you torture him, Tom?" she asked. He bit his lip.

"Yes. But I-"

She thought about Merope. How Luna was orphaned before she could even consider this. At least Voldemort had a reason.

"Good," she said. "I hope he suffered."

Tom looked at her with wide eyes. The remainder of their trip was silent. "Goodnight, Amelia."

"Goodnight."

Not exactly her best Christmas.

XXX

Ginevra was already having a crappy day when she received the phone call. Her brother, her stupid, selfish brother, decided that she needed to marry the Pixie Prince, Blaise Zabini.

"No," Ginevra said. She could spot her allies within the family easily. Percy, Fred and Ron all agreed that it was her choice. Charlie, George and William, however... "I refuse."

"I am your king-"

"You haven't even been crowned, William," said Percy. "I recognise that our allies are few and far, currently, but driving away our sister will not help us!"

"The contract has already been signed," said William. "In fact, the only signature we need is yours, Ginevra. It's what Mother would've wanted."

"Don't you dare start with that bull, William," she snarled. "It's your fault she's dead, as you recall. Don't try to force your mistakes onto me." She spun around, stomping away.

"Ginevra!" He called. "If you walk out of that door, you walk away from this family!"

"It's unfortunate that you don't know what reason is, brother. Oh, sorry, Elven Prince." And with that, she stormed from the room.

Ginevra didn't know where she'd go, she just needed to leave. She picked up her wand, waving it and packing away all of our belongings, many of which worth a small fortune in the Wizarding World. More than enough to get on her feet.

There was a knock on the door as three of her brothers entered. "Sister," Ronald said. "He's angry. Just wait a while, and he'll cool down."

"Please, Ginevra," said Percy. "Stay here."

"You don't need to go. You're not marrying him," said Fred. 

She simply shook her head. "I'll see you guys in the summer. Maybe if he understands what common decency is, I'll consider visiting. Goodbye." Before her brothers could react, she was in the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Ginevra was aware that she was being harsh, yet she could not bring herself to care. 

Gringotts never closed, even on holidays such as Yule or Samhain. She quickly approached the small goblin at a desk. "I am here to sell some rather valuable items, as well as open an account." He looked at her through crescent glasses.

"How valuable?"

She smirked. "More goblin gold than you'd like to consider." After all, she had a lot of belongings. Never let it be said that she wasn't spoiled. His eyes widened. 

"Name?"

"Ginevra Weasley." He turned and whispered something to another goblin frantically. 

"Follow me," he said. Ginevra walked after the short being, and they soon ended up in a meeting room.

"Hello, Ginevra Weasley," she sat in the chair obviously meant for her. "Falconclaw. You have a proposition for us?" There was a greedy look in his eyes that made her grin.

She showed him the items which she intended to sell. "One hundred thousand galleons."

She snorted. "The tiara is worth twenty thousand, alone. One million."

"Five hundred thousand."

"Seven fifty."

"Eight hundred thousand."

"Eight fifty, final offer." The goblin grinned. 

"You shall make a fine business partner, Miss Ginevra Weasley. Deal." He offered his hand, which she took. Instantly, the items in her bag was changed for galleons and she was suddenly the richest teenager in Britain. "Now, about the vault..."

After contracts and such were signed, Ginevra let it be known that she was in possession of more gold, yet she wanted to hold off on selling it. "Think of it as a guarantee before you ever try to scam me."

She exited the bank, about to enter the Leaky Cauldron when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID. Hermione. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, answering the call. "Hey, Ginevra..."

"Hello, Hermione."

"This is going to sound crazy, but will you visit Riddle Manor tomorrow? If you're busy, it's fine, but-"

"Why?"

She heard her friend sigh. "Amelia and I miss our friend and Luna... I think you should hear her out."

"Fine."

"I know you probably don't want- wait. What?"

Ginevra sighed. "I'm bored, I guess. I have nothing better to do. And if listening to that weirdo is my next best option, well..."

"You're angry, still."

"I'll forgive her when you absolve your grudge against werewolves."

"Guess you've forgiven Luna, then," Hermione said. Ginevra smiled slightly. So Hermione had seen reason, it seemed. Hopefully William would, too. "Draco and I are together again, and I've stopped working on the cure altogether."

"Hermione... that cure could save millions of werewolves. Believe me when I say that a cure for them is both needed and wanted. I'll help you with it, now that you've regained a clear head. Also, I expect details on you and Draco."

"Sure," Hermione laughed. "Tomorrow at one?"

"Sure. See you."

"Bye, Ginevra."

"Ginny," she corrected. "Call me Ginny." After all, she was no longer Royalty. She had always hated that name.

"Alright. Bye, Ginny."

"Bye." She said, ending the call. Feeling exceptionally lighter, Ginny skipped inside the Leaky Cauldron, very glad for the warming spell she casted earlier. Seriously, any normal magical being (excepting vampires and werewolves) would've been frozen to death by then.

XXX

"Any idea what's up with Hermione?" asked Amelia, sitting beside Tom, the only other person up.

"She asked to have Ginevra Weasley come over last night."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. She thought Ginevra wasn't going to be around at all until January, at the least. And that was through the means of Hogwarts. "And you agreed?"

"After she told me how if I didn't that she and Luna would blow up Hogwarts with their fighting."

Amelia snorted. "If we didn't do it first."

"Indeed," he said. "And what's this I hear about New Years?" Amelia knew he was talking about her gift, yet playing dumb was always amusing.

"Umm... the start of a new year?" He sent her a look. "Your birthday?"

"You remembered?" he asked with wide eyes. Of course she did. She'd tried to remember as much about Voldemort as possible.

"Yeah, I did," she said. And she also realised she needed a present for him. She was hardly going to be present for his party and not get him a present. Fortunately, she had an idea in mind. "I'm going to go change. See you later."

When Amelia got upstairs, she grabbed her sketchbook and began to illustrate what, exactly, she had in mind.

As Amelia drew, her mind strayed to her father. Something she'd pushed to the back of her mind. Honestly, it was too suspicious. Too convenient. While there was a possibility for a group of people to find out about Morgana, she found herself worrying about the how and why of things. Who found out? Who formed the Basilisk? While it was efficient, it worried her. Her eyes strayed to her hand. As did that ring.

She felt weird with it on. Like it was drawing her to do something. Something she didn't think she wanted to do.

Amelia slipped it from her fingers, pulling the chain with the Ouroboros from her neck and slipping it onto the chain. She didn't feel comfortable about having it simply laying around. She thought it better to keep it close, however.

And Bellatrix had apparently faked her death, too. But what Amelia was curious about was why they didn't just regrow the bones in her legs. It may take a couple of weeks but it'd help in the long run. And she pegged Bellatrix as the kind of person who'd put a lot of thought into the future.

For now, she'd work with the Basilisk, but she wouldn't trust them. These guys weren't the Order. It wasn't filled with people she knew and trusted. In fact, more than half the people in there were people she'd once fought tooth and nail in her past life. All of them were strangers. 

They may be her allies, but that didn't mean she trusted them with a rubber duck.

XXX

"This way," said Hermione. Ginny followed her upstairs. "Are you ready?" she asked, stopping outside of a door.

"No," Ginny said, although her hand was already on the doorknob. She didn't bother to knock.

Luna looked up. She didn't look surprised. So she knew she was coming. But Ginny spotted something in her gaze. Fear. "Hello, Ginevra." She wondered why Luna hadn't called her Ginny if she'd seen the future.

"I'll leave you two to it," said Hermione, pushing her further inside and closing the door.

"Luna," Ginny said, uneasily taking a seat. Neither moved to speak. "...What are we... meant to do?"

"Talk?" Luna said, unsure. "Tell me... how do you feel?"

"Like I could blow your head off," Ginny admitted. "What... was it like? Seeing her die?"

"Honestly?" Luna sighed. "I barely saw it. I heard the words Avada Kedavra, and she ended up dead. Another future entailed your brother, William, dead. There was even one where you wouldn't have survived. But that was if you hadn't come to Hogwarts. There were another three were nobody died and another were Morgana never even attacked. That was the most unsure future I'd ever received. I was certain it'd be one of the latter four. The odds were certainly leaning towards that."

"You said... something was blocking you. What did you mean?"

"That woman, Morgana. It's impossible to tell with her. She's spontaneous, and shielded. She's powerful. More than powerful. Deadly. She found a way to somewhat block the future from Seers, but only by offering all possible turnouts, instead of the certain one."

Ginny bit her lip. "If you thought it'd happen, at all, would you have told me?"

"Yes," said Luna without hesitation.

"I see," Ginny said, averting her eyes.

"Don't feel guilty," said Luna. "It was about your family. You should've known."

"And if a similar thing happened with Amelia? Hermione?" Luna remained silent. Ginny sighed. "Don't Seers have some "we can't reveal the future" rule?"

"That's an unofficial rule," said Luna. "We can change or reveal the future all we want. It's simply advised not to. Imagine telling a guy he'll die tomorrow and to live his best life. Instead, he'll do everything in his power to try not to die, and might end up dying sooner or in a way that's worse than, say, choking on some chicken, Ginevra."

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. "Surely you know I don't want to, anymore. I'm no longer Royalty."

Luna laughed. "I'll stop calling you   
that when I am no longer a Seer." 

Ginny shook her head. "You're hopeless, Looney."

"Looney?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes. If you don't call me what I want you to, I'll call you by a name that implies insanity. Which isn't far off from the truth."

"Come here," said Luna. Ginny raised an eyebrow, tentatively approaching. "Sit on the bed." She did so, apprehensively lowering herself so she sat in front of Luna. She picked up her wand, pointing it at Ginny. 

Ginny jerked backwards. "What are you-" Luna laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of me," said Luna, pointing her wand at Ginny once more. She didn't move, however, she was still tense. "Finite Incanteum." Luna brushed her hair back. "Don't hide from me." Ginny found herself more curious than confused as Luna lifted a small hand to her peculiarly shaped ear. "Ginevra," Luna said, meeting her eyes seriously. "Don't ever allow others to walk over you. There'll be others such as William who wish for you to do their bidding. Don't give in."

"What do you mean?"

But Luna was already standing. "Come, come. Amelia will be delighted to see you again!" Luna offered her hand, which Ginny hesitantly took.

"Sure..."

She followed the Seer downstairs where her Defense teacher, Amelia, Hermione and two people she didn't know sat. "Have you two finally made up?"

Ginny nodded. "Oh, finally!" Amelia said. "I swear, you two fight about as much as that imbecile and I do!"

"I would like to inform you I have two masteries under my belt and have gotten the best OWLS and NEWTS since Dumbledore himself!"

"Two? I thought you only had Defense," said Amelia.

"Ancient Runes. I'm thinking of getting one in Transfiguration, too." Ginny sat beside Hermione, turning to the people she didn't know.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, call me Ginny. And you are?"

"Merope Riddle. This is my fiance Martin Wright."

"Umm, Ginny," said Hermione. "What's up with your ears?" Her eyes widened. She'd forgotten to reapply the glamour.

"That was me," interjected Luna. "I may have pranked her. It'll wear off soon enough."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to get you back for that, you know." Being a princess made you a great actress under the pressure of other people.

"I look forwards to your attempt," said Luna. "Where are you staying, Ginevra?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. Why?"

She could only frown as Luna turned puppy dog eyes to Riddle. "Oh, fine. I swear, this place is turning into a place to take in strays." Oh. She was being offered a place to stay.

"Nah, Sirius has his own house," said Amelia. 

"How much of a choice are you giving me, Looney?" she asked.

"Umm, none."

"Lovely," she said sarcastically. "Fine. I'll stay here."

"There is a requirement," said Hermione. 

"What is it?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Hermione leaned in and whispered their plan. Ginny grinned. That was the best plan ever. And everyone except the two involved knew. "That's an easy requirement," she said aloud.

"Do I want to know?" muttered Amelia.

"You might want to. You're not going to find out, presently. With time and patience, however..." said Luna.

"Now I know I don't want to," she said. Amelia turned to Riddle. (She really stopped needed to calling him that when there were three Riddles present.) "Should we escape while we can?"

He hummed. "I happen to know a lovely hole."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Your plan might be easier to carry out than you thought," she said, observing their banter.

"Uh uh. Now, Amelia, come here." Hermione whispered something in Amelia's ear. Of course, her hearing was amplified by being an elf. "Meet me upstairs in ten. We have some planning to do for a project." Now Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to know. 

XXX

"Since when have you been Cupid?" Merope asked Hermione. Hermione grinned.

"Ever since my friends' love lives have gotten interesting. You should see Amelia and Tom most of the time and Luna and Ginny need to kiss. It'll work out certain tensions."

Merope gagged. "Ew. I didn't need that image, thanks."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that. They're always fighting. But that's another thing, too."

"Lovely," said Merope, slightly pink. "Maybe we should invite your boyfriend over. Not only will all of the teenagers drive Tom mad considering this is supposedly his holiday, I think your friends are going to want some payback."

"It's only far," Hermione said, not really paying attention as she drew up the plan. "These colours okay for Luna and Gin?"

"Make the red darker and blue icier. That'll excite them."

"I thought we were avoiding mentioning them in that way."

"Go die in a hole," laughed Merope.

"You're not much better," said Hermione, grinning.

"Touche."

XXX

Amelia was forced to make herself scarce on New Years Eve. She needed to finish her present for Tom. Originally, the garden had been all she was going to draw. And then her charcoal began to sketch the image of Thomas' great grandparents, who she remembered and met through the means of paintings.

After hours of working and reworking, she finally finished and coloured what she had in mind. But, by then, it was nearing four in the afternoon.

Amelia wrapped her gift, and was just about to go downstairs when there was a sudden rapping on her door. Her eyes widened when Hermione, Ginny and Luna all trooped inside, carrying an abundance of make-up and the like.

"What are you-"

"No time. Get in the shower, now. We should've started hours ago but somebody wouldn't let us," Ginny said, sending Luna a scathing glare.

"She needed to finish the present."

"And you didn't ages ago?" Hermione frowned.

"Technically, yes. But then I had another idea."

"No time. Go shower."

Wondering if Morgana had somehow made her friends go crazy, Amelia stepped inside of the bathroom and did as indicated, scared for what torture she was going to be put through.

"What is going on?" she asked after bathing.

"You get the hair, I'll do the make-up and Hermione is on nails," Ginny dictated. When her friends approached her with the items in hand, Amelia grabbed her wand. 

"You guys have five seconds to explain what in Merlin's name is going on. And burn the make-up."

"You have a date with Tom," said Luna, uncaring for the threat Amelia possessed. She sent a drying charm at Amelia's hair. "Don't fight me on this. I know exactly who'll win."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Stupid Seers. Stupid make-up. Stupid- wait. A date?!"

"Yes, a date. And no, I'm not talking about the fruit." Amelia stared at Luna incredulously. Was she crazy?! "Again, don't fight me on this."

"Are we ignoring the fact that he's my teacher?!"

"It's only illegal if you sleep with him," Hermione pointed out. "And even then, the Ministry don't care. As long as nobody ends up dead."

"Lovely," Amelia clenched her fist, calling on her Occlumency. She knew what a determined Luna looked like. Paired with Ginny and Hermione... she might as well write her will now. "The fact that I hold no romantic feelings towards him is irrelevant?"

Ginny examined two different shades of lipsticks, comparing them to her burgundy beret. "First of all, yes, irrelevant. Second of all, we all know that's untrue." Amelia harrumphed in annoyance, allowing Hermione to start on her nails in gold.

"I'm getting you all back for this, you know." She received a chorus of 'hmms' as they focused on doing her up. Oh, she was going to murder them for this. 

When they finished painting her, they refused to let her look and instead gave her the clothes. She put on the dress, but when she was offered black high heels, she put her foot down. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Amelia-"

"I refuse."

"Come on-"

"I would sooner kiss Godzilla."

"What about these?" asked Luna, pulling out less ugly heels with a smaller and thicker heel.

"Fine," she said. "You guys owe me."

"Isn't it the other way around? We're doing this for you?"

"I am an unwilling canvas for your painting project. You owe me."

Placing the hat upon her head and refusing any offered jewellery (except her bracket from her grandparents. Hermione was persistent. And her Ouroborous necklace, of course), Amelia was finally allowed to look at herself. Her short hair was a half up half down kind of thing, half of it being braided while the majority laid wavy and untouched. Her burgundy beret sat on her head.

Fortunately, Ginny had went for a natural look, excluding her lips which matched her dress.

The dress flared out at the knees, although there was a train at the back which fell to just above her feet. The train was see through and it sparkled. The sleeves came to her elbows. The dress wasn't bad in itself, she just didn't particularly like them.

"Is the torture over yet?" she asked, examining her golden nails.

"Come, come. I want to see Tom foam at the mouth." Amelia grabbed his present as Luna led them downstairs. They were led past the dining room to the outside. Luna pointed to the gazebo which Amelia didn't know existed. 

"What are the chances that we are going to get murdered?" she asked Tom the second she stepped inside. He turned to face her and his eyes went slightly wide as he blushed. 

"More than I'd like to consider," he said, pulling a chair out. "Want to know the story behind this?"

"I'm not sure if I do," she said. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Luna, Merope and I made a bet. If I didn't go on a date by the time I turned twenty five, they get to choose my date. You were the unfortunate victim. They're only putting in so much effort to mess with us."

Her eyes widened. "You've never been on a date before?" Amelia technically hadn't, either, but that wasn't relevant. Tom was old.

"I've never met a person I considered worthy." Amelia snorted, taking a sip of the offered wine. She didn't want to know why they were allowing teenagers to drink wine. Then again, the people organising this were teenagers. Although, it was diluted. Thank Merlin for Hermione and her overbearing properness.

"High opinion of yourself?"

"Only the best," he smirked. "I'm surprised you went along with this dog show."

"Not for a lack of arguing. But we both know how accurate Luna can be."

"Indeed," he said. Amelia took a bite of chicken, chuckling. "Where have you been all day?"

"You'll see after we've eaten," she said. "How was your birthday?"

"Merope and Luna were tormenting me about being old, Martin was trying to held me out because he's the only nice one of them, your weird friends were arguing over what was the nicest cake and I paid my grandparents a visit."

"The ones who raised you?"

"My magical ones are dead," he shrugged. "I never liked them. They were... reminiscent of my uncle."

Amelia frowned. "I see."

The rest of the dinner passed with small talk until Amelia reached under the table to get Tom's present. "Here," she said. "This is for you."

He sent her a curious glance as he tore the wrapping paper away. He examined her illustration with wide eyes. "This is..."

Now, Amelia never considered that Tom also recalled the rose garden and that he'd told her the story of his great grandparents. She also never considered that all of the pieces would click (well, he didn't have the entire puzzle so not all of the pieces) instantly. "So," he said. "Amelia Gryffindor. How are things?"

She cursed internally. "Fine, as far as I know, Thomas Slytherin." It was out to him. She didn't have much reason to lie. Of course, the truth of the prophecy and such was not going to be brought up.

"What does this mean for us?"

"Nothing," she said. "We're a teacher and a student who were forced on a date by his sanity challenged sister and her equally insane friends."

"Who happen to be soulmates," he said, frowning.

"Which isn't important. You should enjoy your birthday. Don't be distracted by all of this nonsense." Tom watched her through narrowed eyes. 

"You're scared," he finally said. "Aren't you?" She pulled out the Ouroborous, fingering it. 

"I'm sure you feel the same, Tom."

He snorted. "Of course I'm afraid. Who wouldn't be."

"I'm sure, in our situation, there'd be a few sociopaths who'd be okay."

"Amelia," Tom's expression was pained. "What happened after I died?"

"I..." Amelia sighed. She was not bringing up Morgana. Something stopped her from telling the truth. "My magic reacted violently. I caused a fire. She burned to death and I... there was one rose that hadn't burnt. I picked it up, and saw her wand. I used that spell. The Killing Curse, on myself."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You... killed yourself?"

"I had nothing left to live for. She said Godric and your family was dead -I'm still annoyed she lied about that- and I had just seen you die. My mother burned to death and my father was long gone. So, yes, I killed myself."

Tom bit his lip, sighing. "This has gotten to be my most informative birthday."

"Don't worry, I'll make the next one a living hell."

Tom chuckled. "I'll return the favour, without a doubt."

"After we get back at Luna."

"And the other three."

"Agreed."

They settled back into their usual routine of light hearted bickering, both forcing themselves to forget about what they'd learned in favour of annoying their companion.

(A/N I honestly don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. While I refuse to beg for reviews of comments, I'd like if I could hear what you think I'm doing right or wrong.)


	8. Chapter Eight

XXX

Leaving for school had been uneventful, save for Lily lamenting over the fact that she couldn't teach for the remainder of the year, and most likely the next couple, either. It was surprising that she even stayed at work when they found out. Magical pregnancies were treated delicately due to people being terrified of losing their children or rendering them as a squib by surrounding them by too much magic, thus prompting the fetus to attempt it before it's Core had fully matured and losing all of the magic. Amelia had been given a lesson on it by Tom when she asked. And, yes, the lecture was long. Sometime she forgot he was a teacher.

"Luna," Hermione said. "What can you tell us about the new Charms Professor?"

Severus, Tom and Lily had been purposefully tight lipped, something about them having to know the same amount as everyone else. Luna pulled out her phone, pressing a button. And, then, perhaps the most peculiar thing happened. She began to sing. Oh, and the button apparently filtered music into the compartment.

"Well you know everything is gonna be a breeze

That the end will no doubt justify the means

You could fix any problem at the slightest ease

Yes, please

Well you might find out it'll go to your head

When you write a report on a book you never read

With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed

That's what I said

Everything is not what it seems

When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams

You might run into trouble if you go to extremes

Because everything is not what it seems

Everything is not what it seems

When you can have what you want by the simplest of means

Be careful not to mess with the balance of things

Because everything is not what it seems."

Amelia could only stare at her friend. ...What? She, Hermione and Ginevra shared incredulous look, staring at the passive Gryffindor. "That..."

She looked to her friends for support. "Was planned. Definitely, one hundred thousand percent planned," Ginevra said, sounding as shocked as the rest of them. "Think of the backing track. She knew we were going to ask and decided to mess with us."

Amelia hummed in agreement, "yeah. That, or she's implying something."

Luna smirked, standing. "I am a Riddle, aren't I?" With that, the peculiar blonde slipped from the compartment.

"I have no words to describe how worried I am for her mental health," Hermione said. "Do you think... it meant something?"

"That there's some sort of shit going on with our new teacher?" asked Ginny, completely disregarding her brain to mouth filter. She always had been quite blunt. "Then yeah, probably."

Amelia surveyed her friend. hat Morgana said had almost slipped her mind over the holidays, but her language reminded her of Ginny's status as a princess. She'd have to talk with Luna, later. Maybe she'd shed some light on what was happening. And not break out into song. Seriously. At all.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I can't be the only one still focusing on the fact that Looney just started to sing some ominous warning in some teen pop song way," said Ginny.

"You're not," Amelia said. "I think we're in shock."

"I just..." Hermione's voice shook as she began to laugh. "What in Merlin's name did we just witness?!"

As if Hermione's reaction was a catalyst, they all began to laugh uncontrollably at the sheer riddle that was Luna.

XXX

Amelia sat next to Luna when they arrived at Hogwarts. "What were your motivations behind the song?"

"I..." Luna glanced around. It was obvious that the truth was the only answer Amelia would accept. Amelia recognised her hesitance and cast a privacy ward. "I want them to look back at Hogwarts and have some good memories. If that requires acting aloof and strange, then so be it."

"And the warning?" asked Amelia.

"Telling you would be detrimental to the future," said Luna. "Just, remember it. Be careful around her." Amelia glanced up at the table, easily finding the new face. Or, old, in her mind.

"Charity Burbage?" she hissed to the girl beside her. Amelia remembered watching through Nagini's eyes as she was murdered. "She's working for Morgana?" Of course she was. She had once been a Muggle Studies Professor and Morgan was ensnaring the Muggles somehow.

"Everything is not as it seems," Luna quoted. "Treat her respectably. Everything will be revealed in due time."

"What about Ginny? She was a princess, no?"

"She revealed it," Luna said. They both knew who Luna referred to. "Out of respect to her, I won't reveal anything too personal. Her mother, Molly, was the Queen of the Elven Race until Morgan murdered her. William, or Bill, as you'd probably remember him as, became the king. Stuff happened and Ginevra was disowned."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, mulling over the information. So, it was true. And that was why she preferred to be addressed as Ginny, now. "I see. Thank you for being honest." Food appeared on the table, leading Amelia to realise that they hadn't been paying attention to the start of year speech. She glanced at the Head Table and found both Severus and Tom watching her. She offered a smile and a wave, acting as if nothing had been going on but teenage gossip. Neither man seemed to buy her excuse, exchanging suspicious glances with each other, but they turned their gazes elsewhere, nonetheless.

Her mind turned to her mother. The baby would probably be born by late February, early March, if her Mathematics were correct. As far as she was aware, they hadn't decided on any names and hadn't wanted to find out the gender.

She never considered what it would be like to be an older sister. Sure, she used to act like one to Ginny and Luna in the past life, and was basically one with Teddy, too, but that was different. This would be her blood sibling.

Releasing a sigh, Amelia piled food onto her plate. She'd have to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Everything would be fine, she told herself. She ignored Luna's warning, her strange teachers and her worries and insecurities. Now, she was just an ordinary Gryffindor girl sitting at the house table and talking with her friends.

XXX

Amelia never had Professor Burbage before, as she hadn't taken the outdated classes on Muggle Studies.

She admitted that the woman was a good teacher, and rather seductive in the way she described the class (if it weren't obvious from almost the entire male portion of the class drooling), but even if it weren't for Luna's advice, Amelia could tell that something was wrong.

Draco slid into the seat beside her. "Is it just me or is there something up with the teacher?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "So, at least some people aren't blind." She nodded to Dean Thomas who looked particularly hormonal. She gagged. "And, yes. There is something... exceptional about the staff's newest addition."

Draco bit his cheek. "I see..." he looked around carefully in case anyone was listening and leaned forwards. "My father has a message for you. It's about the-"

"History of Magical Portraits book I requested?" she asked, nudging him slightly, her face the picture of interest. She averted her eyes from the approaching Professor, pretending to be very invested. "Well? When shall I receive it?"

"Tomorrow morning," he informed her, catching on. At least Lucius had taught him the Pureblood mask this time around. "There's a section on making moving portraits in there, too."

"Oh, really?" she asked, lightening up. "That's amazing! Oh, Professor!" she said, as if just realising she was there, yet it was convenient. "Could I do a Charms project on making these portraits, actually?"

Burbage offered a smile. "Of course, dear. It's very advanced magic, however."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Amelia said, smiling shyly. "Tell Mr. Malfoy that I say thanks, Draco."

"Isn't this the third time you've offered him your thanks?" Draco said, an amused look on his face.

"I'll thank him again if I need to," she grinned. Burbage walked away towards some other students. Her voice lowered considerably as she picked up her wand. "Follow me to the Black Lake after class."

He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and resumed his work.

When Burbage announced class to be over, sipping from her Muggle water bottle, Amelia and Draco hitchhiked from the classroom.

When they arrived at the Black Lake, Amelia threw up some wards before turning to him. "You're a good actor," she said.

"As are you," he complimented. "Is conversation secure this time?" She nodded. "Alright. Father wants you to attend a Basilisk meeting tonight. I think it's concerning Teddy."

Her eyes narrowed. "They think a four year old is threatening?"

"Apparently," he sighed. "They want Hermione and I to attend. James said it because he doesn't want anybody to think your disappearance too suspicious -if three are gone, they'll assume us teenagers snuck out to a bar or something- and Father wants to initiate me to the Basilisk. As Hermione knows it'll be easier for her to come, also."

"Does she know?" Amelia asked.

"I was going to tell her at breakfast but Ginevra Weasley was with her," he said.

"For the best," she said, pulling out her phone. "In case anyone overheard." She dialed Hermione's phone. "Hey, Mione. Can you come down to the Black Lake. I'm with Draco."

"Alright. I'm at the courtyard so I'm not far. What is it?" she could almost feel her friend's suspicion at her mention of Draco. Hermione got jealous easily.

"It's about a certain organisation," she said. "Draco has some information for us."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute. See you." The call ended as Amelia slipped her phone into her pocket.

"They can't just want to discuss Teddy," Hermione said, after they'd explained everything. She cupped her chin. "It doesn't make sense for our attendance, no matter their excuses. They want to initiate us."

"Initiate?" Draco asked. "Like... a tattoo, or a symbol of some kind?"

"And an Oath of Loyalty," said Amelia. "I refuse to join them."

"Why?" asked Hermione, although Hermione also seemed reluctant. Even Draco was frowning at the thought.

"Instincts," she said. "These guys... they may want to take down Morgan, but it isn't their first and foremost objective."

"I did get a bad feeling from Lucius. No offense, Draco. But when he talked, he was a bit... fanatical."

"It wasn't just me, then," sighed the Hufflepuff. "Will we be attending?"

"We don't want them as our enemies," she said. "But we cannot trust them. But, what if..." her mind strayed to the Order. "What if we were apart of another group?"

Hermione pondered this. "It depends on whether their bylaws allow us to. I don't know of any-" Hermione seemed to catch onto what she was implying. "Will we have time to form a group, Amelia?"

"No," she said. "But... we could postpone our meeting until tomorrow morning. Tell them that Hermione's father was acting overprotective, as usual, and McGonagall is keeping an eye on me, as she's my new Head and Lily requested it. We just don't have the time."

"With these excuses, we can wait until the weekend," Draco said.

"What'll we name it?" asked Hermione.

Amelia smiled. "The Order. The Order of the Phoenix."

She was unaware that, this time around, the Phoenix symbolised something different from Fawkes.

XXX

The following day, Luna approached Amelia. "Go to the third floor and pace in front of the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore three times. You'll find a room that is familiar, as long as you think of what you want, and will help with whatever you... require."

Despite the strange tone in which Luna spoke, Amelia heeded what her friend said and almost slapped herself when she realised that her friend was referencing the Room of Requirement.

Amelia also brought Hermione and Draco with her, imagining a room filled with neutral blacks, white and greys. A fine meeting room where distractions were limited.

"Everything go over alright with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Father took it alright," he said. "Doesn't think there's any reason to mistrust me."

"What should the guidelines be?"

"First off, we are only allowing a select few people inside. Trustworthy and approved by all three of us." Hermione nodded, jotting that down. "We are not to form any attachments to any groups with similar or different ideals than ours which require an Oath of Secrecy or physical marking upon the skin."

Draco examined his nails. "Are we supposed to have any marking?"

"I want a tattoo," Hermione said immediately. Amelia regarded her with wide eyes. Hermione Snape. A tattoo?! Hermione blushed. "It's just been something I've always wanted."

"We could imbue it with magic. Like, a way for us to summon each other or something." Amelia shook her head. It reminded her too much of the Dark Mark.

"I don't want to," she said, voice shaking slightly. "It sounds like we'd be in a cult more than a club to escape a suspicious organisation."

"It'll be fine, Amelia," said Hermione. "Think of it as a way of rebellion. Your and Draco's father wants us to join an organisation and I feel that we, if not Draco, at the least, would be forced even when we refuse. At least this could solidify our argument."

Amelia was quiet until she finally spoke again, chuckling quietly. "Who'd have thought it'd be Hermione Snape, notorious goody two shoes that she is, encouraging me to get a tattoo. I thought even Tom would try this before you."

"You can design it," suggested Draco. "A Phoenix. A bird which symbolises rebirth, freedom and the light. Infinity."

Just like that, inspiration struck Amelia. What if she mixed the Phoenix with an Ouroboros? The idea held merit. But, did she was to force a tattoo on anyone who they decided could join. Of course not. "The tattoo isn't mandatory," she finally said. "On the tattoo will be secrecy enchantments and those who don't take it will either have to take a vow if secrecy or something of the like."

Hermione grinned as Amelia took out her sketchbook. There was the fact that they'd have to work on applying the tattoo, but what if she altered Morsmordre to suit her own needs. Without the intense pain, of course. She was certain Voldemort made it painful on purpose.

"Who do we want to let in?" asked Draco as he and Hermione continued the list.

"Luna," Amelia said, immediately. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but she looked convinced without Amelia even trying. "She's a Seer and already knows because of that. I do recall her expressing an interest in getting tattoos. And she's great with secrets."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione said.

"She's good with secrets," Amelia accepted. "And, I know for a fact that they'll try to drag her into the Basilisk if she's not inducted here."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Her mother was apart of it," she said. "Before she died."

"I feel outnumbered with all of these girls," laughed Draco. "What about Riddle? It'd be good to have a professor on our side and since I know your parents and Burbage are out of the question..."

"I agree," Hermione said. "In case we get caught one day, he'd have our backs." They looked to Amelia.

"I..." she didn't want him to know. About Morgana. About anything. "How about Dumbledore? I know he won't condemn it or go to our parents."

"He is very powerful," they conceded. Neither inquired why she refused to bring Tom into it, and for that she was grateful.

She looked down at the loose outline she had sketched. Something was missing. Soon her page depicted an outline of a Phoenix, two feathers floating downwards, and the Ouroboros sat between the feathers, like a bond between them.

Now, she just needed to do some experiments with Morsmordre. Preferably alone. And, just like that, a door to another room appeared. "I want to finish this alone. It helps me concentrate."

The two nodded, before resuming their conversation of possible uniforms (there was no way that Amelia would be wearing any of the suggestions she overheard. This was an organisation, not a school!)

She entered the door and found what a Muggle science lab looked like and imagined a dummy laying on a countertop. She took it's forearm and imagined the Phoenix instead of the snake and skull. "Morsmordre."

She smiled as she saw the Phoenix appear, yet it was much paler and Amelia frowned, imagining a blank dummy and casting the spell again. It was even less vibrant and she felt a considerate plunge the more she attempted.

Amelia realised what it was as she was warm and shaking, leaning heavily on the counter. Even if there was no such thing as actual Light and Dark, Magical Cores were still geared to certain types of Magics. Hers was what was normally classified as Light.

She needed to use Lighter magics for this to work. And then it occurred to her that Magical Tattooing was an actual job. Sighing at her stupidity, she imagined such a book in her hands. Amelia stumbled at its weight, despite it only containing roughly three hundred pages.

Amelia flicked it open, trying to ignore her dropping eyelids and pull to the land of the sleeping.

"Hey, Amelia," Hermione knocked on the door, poking her head inside. "Lunch is almost over. We need to get back to class before anyone-"

"Don't notify anyone," Amelia managed to mutter before darkness consumed her.

XXX

Hermione gaped as Amelia fell unconscious. She stood there motionless before screaming for Draco. "Quick! Get help! Draco, now! It's Amelia!"

She levitated Amelia out of the room, imagining a beg beside her as Draco opened the door. "Pro- Luna?!"

She looked up, setting Amelia on the bed as their short friend stepped inside. "Don't get any teachers," she said. "Amelia used magic that didn't match with her Core. It caused her to go unconscious. She'll be fine after sleeping. But alerting the staff will only be detrimental. Not only will Severus be suspicious, but as will Burbage and Lily will be even more overprotective."

Hermione swore that if anyone were to give her a stroke, it'd be Luna, without a doubt. "What are we doing, then? We can't really leave her alone."

"I've got that covered. Dobby! Kreacher!" Two House Elves appeared.

"Yes, Mistress Luna?"

"These two work in the kitchens," Luna explained. "The girl who's asleep is Amelia Potter. I need you two to take care of her while we're at class. Tell Professor Dumbledore if you must, but no one else is to find out. Bring her food and water and do not allow her to leave."

Hermione and Draco shared a shaky look. "We need to go if we don't want to be late. Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Luna said in her all knowing voice. "I know it."

"That's good," said Draco. "Do you think Tom will notice if we're late, Hermione?"

"Yes," she said. "And he'll be certain something is up with Amelia, too."

"It's a real pity Amelia was summoned from school to visit her father," said Luna, meeting their eyes. "Of course, since Dumbledore said it was okay, there shan't be too many problems."

Hermione nodded curtly before racing outside. She wouldn't be late. She refused to be late.

When they finally got to the Defense classroom, there was a minute left until class began so she and Draco went inside, cheeks red and both panting for air.

Tom raised an eyebrow at them as they sat. "Where is Miss Potter?"

"Her dad came during lunch. Took her to Dumbledore for permission and they went to visit his home." Despite being out of breath, Draco was perfectly believable in his acting.

"And you two?"

Draco's red cheeks became redder. "We were... distracted."

Hermione marvelled at Draco. She never knew be could act. Hermione averted her eyes when Riddle turned to her. "...I see."

He turned and began the lesson. Hermione noted that he was much colder than usual, glaring at McLaggen for getting a wrong answer.

She reached under the desk and squeezed Draco's hand, offering a small smile. Amelia would be okay. Hermione just knew it.

After class, something occurred to Hermione. "Your pack," she whispered. Draco's eyes widened as he also realised what she was hinting at.

"I can't be in the Order and the pack at the same time."

Hermione bit her lip. "Does this mean your not joining?"

"No," he said. "It means that I have a new pack now. Anyone who'd willingly threaten us or children is not my Alpha."

XXX

Amelia sat up groggily. So, she had fallen unconscious. Again. She was certain she was cursed.

Rubbing at her head because the pain reminded her of Voldemort's temper tantrums, though not as bad, she slowly moved her legs off of the bed. Almost immediately, there was a pop as two familiar house elves appeared. "Missus Potts shouldn't be standing! Bed! Drink this soup and we shall alert Mistress Luna!"

Amelia stared at Dobby, who didn't speak in the third person for once and Kreacher who seemed to be checking on something. "Your Core is reviving, Miss Potts," said Kreacher. "If you stay well rested and take in your nutrients, you should be fine before nightfall."

"I see," she said, her throat raspy. She reached for the water glass thankfully, swallowing more than half in one gulp. She picked up her wand, about to cast tempus, when Kreacher shook his head fervently.

"Don't cast magic. It'll only damage your Core! I don't care if it's the lightest of spells! No magic!"

Amelia sighed, too tired to argue as she sipped the scalding soup. "What time is it?"

"Five in the evening. People are under the impression that you are visiting Mr Potts." She loved that they were the Potts family now. Maybe she should change her name to Pepper, now?

The door opened as Luna, Draco, Hermione and Dumbledore walked inside. "You told the Headmaster?" she frowned. She wasn't upset, just curious. She expected Luna to want to keep things under wraps.

"They did, Amelia. And very fortunate indeed. Young Tom didn't believe that you were with your father. If it weren't for my interference, he would've found what truly happened." She pursed her lips. "May I ask what happened? Your companions haven't been able to offer up an explanation as to why you've collapsed. And Miss Riddle has been living up to her namesake, today."

"We're creating the Order of the Phoenix, as you no doubt know," she said. "They suggested we get a Phoenix tattoo with spells on it to solidify loyalty. I recalled reading about a spell, Morsmordre," she sent Dumbledore a knowing look. "And decided to try it on a dummy. I actually remembered that magical tattooing was actually in existence when I succumbed to the annoying nap."

He chuckled at her last admission. "Us humans can be quite dense, can't we?" She nodded, smiling. "Who do you plan on inducting into the Order? Apart from everyone present, of course."

"Ginny Weasley was the only other person we planned on. We can't be too careful so we want to observe people before introducing them. Until Morgana takes more action, we're going to hold off on too many people. You've seen how that's worked out for the Basilisk, I'm sure."

"You won't introduce Tom? He is just as important in this as you."

Her expression turned blank. She didn't want to tell Tom. There was something stopping her. Hermione and Draco looked to her curiously when Luna intervened, "It is not time he learns the truth, Headmaster."

"I see," said the old man. "If you want, I could provide the material you'll need to perform the charm work and tattooing. I'm afraid that I won't be able to be tattooed for my body is too old and brittle."

"That's fine, Headmaster," she said. It wasn't like Albus Dumbledore of all people was untrustworthy. "But I'm sure this room can give us a multitude of books on magical tattooing and the possible charm work we could use." As if to prove a point, five stacks of books, each easily exceeding a metre, appeared beside her bed.

"I shall leave you four, ah, six, to it, then." He smiled, offering a goodbye to everyone, including Kreacher and Dobby. With that, the Headmaster left the room.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. "With Tom, I mean."

Amelia stared down, not wanting to talk to her sister about it. "All will be revealed in due time," Luna intervened. "Leave it for now, Hermione. Things shall be clearer in the future." Hermione bit her lip, but sat on a materialised chair nonetheless.

She picked up some books. "...what?" she asked, taking note of the exasperated looks her friends sent her way. "You can't show a Ravenclaw this many books and expect her to simply observe them."

Amelia chuckled fondly. "Should we call Ginny, then?"

Luna nodded. "Allow me to explain it to Ginevra, however. She will act as she deems accordingly when she finds that this Order is to help destroy her mother's killer. Remain quiet and calm. Ignore her anger."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Le Fay... she killed Ginny's mum?"

"Yes," Luna said simply. "Don't ask her about it. That'll only cause her fragility to crack."

Luna pulled out her phone, sending a text to Ginny as Amelia sighed at the strange girl. She picked up her sketch pad with the Phoenix, duplicating her charcoal and transfiguring it into multitude shades of reds, whites, oranges, blacks and silver. As she began to colour, Luna went to retrieve Ginny from outside. The hot headed girl seemed annoyed at not being informed of this place sooner, but also worried for Amelia's bed ridden state. It was a rather comfortable bed, though.

Amelia zoned out completely as the explanations began, too engrossed in her image to notice anything going on outside her immediate field of vision.

"Amelia!" She looked up as Ginny lightly shook her. "Is it true?! That the woman who murdered my mother is out to get you?!"

"Yes," she sighed. "Morgana is, indeed, out for my head."

"You're supposed to have some super magical baby that has the powers of Morgana and Merlin?"

"Unfortunately," she agreed.

"And... there's another organisation. Which you guys don't trust. And my mother was apart of it."

"Yes, Ginny." She watched as Ginny's face contorted in anger. Finally, her friend's expression calmed, as did her mannerisms.

"I want my tattoo on my leg, my outer thigh, to be exact." Amelia raised an eyebrow at her specifics, but nodded nonetheless.

"On my back," said Hermione.

"My bicep," he said. "It'd be so cool for the Phoenix to wrap around it."

Luna met her eyes. "On my left forearm." Amelia bit her cheek. That was where the Dark Mark had been. "It's different from that, Amelia. The Phoenix represents infinite possibilities and Light. Not death and Darkness."

"You're right," she sighed. "At least this isn't contorted by an evil witch's Prophecy."

Their unaware companions frowned at them. "What are you going on about?" asked Hermione.

"An inside joke," Amelia excused. She was not bringing up her second life. Their second life.

She yawned tiredly. "I'm going to sleep. We'll work on the... mark... later."

Her eyes drooped close as she snuggled under the covers.

Yes, later. For now, sleep.

XXX

Amelia spent the next day pouring through books on Magical Tattooing. She was able to use the excuse that she was visiting James to stay out of classes, so she wasn't distracted or interrupted by her work.

At first, she was going to use a spell which pasted a drawing from a canvas to the body, but then she found that she couldn't cast any protective spells onto the portrait.

Next, she attempted to do it with a separate spell and while it was successful in the way that she could cast protective magic on it, the image came out pixelated and ugly.

Finally, as she was about to give up and ask Kreacher for dinner, Amelia noticed a rune in one of the books which made her think "why don't I just draw runes onto the mark and use the first technique?".

Now, while Amelia hadn't taken Ancient Runes, she had taken an interest in drawing them and, in her past life, Hermione tutored her on how to properly power the runes with her magic.

On a separate piece of paper, Amelia drew the protection rune, permanent rune, summoning rune and the solitary rune because she knew putting more than five onto her tattoo was strenuous and dangerous. Four itself was pushing the limit.

She waved her wand and the runes appeared onto the Phoenix, although they were all white, a great contrast to the beautiful red, yellow and orange feathery fire she'd drawn. Changing the colours so they blended into the original colours, she sat back, panting slightly from the amount of magic used for her project.

After a couple of minutes, Amelia used the transferring spell to place the tattoo onto the dummy's forearm. She hit the mark with a bombarda, yet it was only the torso which reacted as a bombarda entailed. Amelia cast more spells to test it out, even the transferring spell she'd just used, yet nothing seemed to remove her mark.

Amelia smiled slightly, before deciding to cast it on herself. Ironically, she casted it on her left forearm without even realising it.

The Phoenix seemed vibrant on her arm, more so than on the dummy's or paper. The Ouroboros, as well, had been a good addition. She had used Fawkes as her model, and the two feathers floating downwards was meaningful to her in a way many wouldn't know, which she was glad for.

Slumping backwards after her strenuous magical activities, Amelia decided that she had now returned from her visit to James and had consequently gone down for dinner.

In the Great Hall, she found her friends knowledgeable of her prior activities all sitting around the same table. "Hey," she said.

"Oh, Amelia!" Hermione said. "How were things with your dad?"

"Fine," she said. "He took me fishing."

Hermione giggled. Amelia didn't know what was funnier: the image of her fishing or the image of the aristocratic James Potter fishing. "Did you succeed?" she glanced around to check if anyone was looking, but Tom, Burbage and Severus were all watching them.

"Yes," she said. "But not here." Luna leaned forwards.

"How much magic did you use?"

"Enough," she shrugged. "Why?"

"Because you look dead," Ginny replied bluntly. "Eat something." Amelia nodded tiredly, piling some chicken, potatoes and vegetables onto her plate, even if she was aware that she wouldn't be eating half of it.

Amelia was still aware of the six pairs of eyes on her back as they left at different times. She and Luna at the same time as Hermione and Ginny. Draco followed soon after and finally they were back in the Room of Requirement. "Show me it," said Hermione eagerly. She rolled up her sleeve, showing them the Phoenix. "It's beautiful! Are you ready to put it on us."

"The transferring spell is simple," she shrugged, passing Hermione the book. "The movements are similar to Wingardium Leviosa with a more enunciated flick."

Hermione began to peruse the book as Amelia sat back. She knew that any more magic and she'd completely exhaust herself, especially after using magic that her Core completely disagreed with.

"Use it on the dummy before yourselves," she advised. She didn't want Hermione to mess it up and for them to end up with a troll on them. Though, that would be an amusing sight.

Amelia began to doze off, not paying attention to her surroundings until a loud "I love it!" awoke her. Luna was sitting beside her, sending a knowing look her way as she exclaimed this.

"Is everyone finished?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," said Draco. "We should get back or we'll miss curfew."

Amelia nodded tiredly, collecting her things and standing. She swayed even as she placed her books in her bag and waited for Luna. "Go before me. There's something I'd like to do." Amelia wouldn't be surprised if Luna was simply making excuses.

When she ran into Tom, she really shouldn't have been surprised. Seriously. She tried to walk by without being noticed, but of course he saw her. "Amelia!" he called her name.

Biting her lip, she began to walk even faster. She heard Tom scoff and footsteps before he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. She was too tired to deal with him. "Amelia," he said, his eyes narrowed. "How were things at your father's?"

"Fine," she said, her face carefully blank. "I was at my father's house and met his girlfriend. She's paralyzed, you know."

Tom watched her through an annoyed stare. "You're a good liar, Amelia."

"I'd say thanks but I wasn't lying," she replied. He advanced towards her.

"Really?" He asked. She took a step backwards when her back his a wall. Stupid cliches. "When you lie, you tap your outer thigh with your index finger. You meet their eyes straight on and your face is blank. Too blank. When you're telling the truth, you have expression. Maybe a very slight blush, a crease to your eyebrows. A less observant person wouldn't even notice any of these things."

Amelia stared up at him with wide eyes. She never realised that she did those things. "I'm going to bed," she said, brushing past him. He grabbed her left forearm to stop her. Amelia's eyes widened as she hissed. Her forearm was still delicate, it seemed. "Leave me alone, Riddle."

"Why don't you trust me, Amelia?" he asked. "Whenever I seem to get too close for your liking, you close up and run. Why?"

Why? WHY?! Maybe it was because she clearly recalled him killing thousands of innocent people. Her parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and her own death were all his fault.

Amelia used to think she'd forgiven him for their second life. After all, he was influenced by Morgana and her prophecy.

Instead of voicing these things, she simply turned from him, all of their previous progress lost because of her inability to trust him. Actually, she didn't really trust anyone, except maybe Luna or Dumbledore. But that might be because they already knew.

Maybe it was fear that prompted her to run, even as Riddle called out to her.

Two steps forwards, three steps backwards.

XXX

Bellatrix was annoyed when she was told that the three teenagers wouldn't be coming. While their excuses were valid, she wanted to get the meeting over and completed.

She knew that James was being irrational in regards to her great nephew. He was mainly angry about everyone that they'd lost and was convinced that Nymphadora needed to lose someone, too.

Of course, Lucius wanted to induct the teenagers into the Basilisk, which was equally as dumb. They were children! Out of the three of them, Amelia Potter was the only important one, yet even then she had strong suspicions that the girl wouldn't want to join.

She was still a child, after all. And, in her eyes, James had probably abandoned her. Not to mention that she seemed the smart type. She could probably see James' ulterior motive. Or suspected it, at least.

Now, Bellatrix wasn't supportive of James' decision at all. He wanted to marry Amelia off. James assumed that the baby's father could be just anyone and that only Amelia was the important one. Bellatrix didn't think so. Prophecies were finicky. And she was certain there was only one person that the father could be. She didn't know who, of course, but it was the most logical assumption.

She knew that James cared for his daughter which was why he wanted to arrange who the baby's father would be, but he was being irrational. She knew Amelia would never agree, and since James was legally dead if the girl disagreed, then he couldn't really fight her if she brought Lily into things as she had more standing in the world than him, currently.

When Saturday night arrived, Bellatrix patiently sat in her wheel chair, waiting for the three teenagers who Lucius would be escorting to their Headquarters. James sat beside her, reviewing files for possible husbands for Amelia.

"Don't, James," she said. "She won't agree."

"She's my daughter," James said. "I think I know her better than you."

"Really? So you're certain she'll agree to an arranged marriage with little to no resistance?"

"I have leverage," he said.

"What? The boy? You're just making a villain out of yourself, James. And she has protection. Look at her mother. She and her husband are basically Dumbledore's right hand people!"

"Silence," James said as Lucius arrived. "She is my child. I decide what is right for her." Bellatrix thought that Amelia knew better.

The three teenagers sat at the long meeting table, observing everybody present as they did the same in turn. "I am Bellatrix Black," she introduced herself to Hermione, although the girl didn't look very surprised. "Today we have decided as to make an inquiry to the situation regarding Teddy Edward Tonks."

"You mean you want to threaten Dora and ourselves with him," Amelia corrected. She raised an eyebrow. So, they were intelligent. She assumed that the Snape girl concluded that they'd be threatening the three students with the child, though. Bellatrix sighed. Sometimes she wondered if James was unstable.

"Well? Would you tell us his situation? As you are a student and the boy isn't residing with the Malfoys, we can only guess that he is living with Mrs. Snape."

Amelia smirked. "Incorrect," they tensed. So they hadn't any clue? Bellatrix was honestly relieved at this. So the child would remain out of it. Good. "He is residing with his father."

James sat forwards. "And who, Amelia, is his father?"

"A man who's name shall remain out of this," Draco interrupted. He had been tutored on Pureblood etiquette and political debate, so his professional tone was unsurprising. "Teddy is not to be involved with any of this. End of discussion."

"Draco-"

"Did I stutter, Father?" Draco asked, casting his father an annoyed glint. Bellatrix wondered how he could spend up to Lucius considering that the man was his Alpha. Lucius seemed to possess the same questions.

"I believe not, boy," Lucius said. "We will come back to that conversation later. However, we also called you here because we wanted to initiate you three into the Basilisk."

Amelia sucked in a breath. "Yeah, there's a problem there."

Bellatrix frowned. "What is the problem?"

"We're already in an organisation," she said, slowly. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. How did that stop them? "It was formed to help protect our friend. Her father wanted her to join something rather... disgusting. There's five of us and to stop her from joining we made it so that we couldn't join any other organisations." Bellatrix didn't want to know what this supposedly disgusting group was.

"Just change the rules," said James as if it were obvious.

"It's not that simple, Mr. Potter. We had an insurance to make sure that there was no way she was forced to join. We can't remove it."

Bellatrix considered them. They all looked perfectly serious. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so suspicious. Maybe there was a girl with a crazy father who wanted her to join something strange. Yet... "who is the girl?"

"We can't tell you," Amelia said. "Hermione had an... insurance policy."

"Sure. Call it that," snorted Draco.

Moody grunted. "This is entirely too convenient."

"Says the conspiracy theorist," Amelia drawled. "Is that all? If we stay for too long our dorm mates will notice."

"There is one more thing," said James. Bellatrix sighed. She wished he wouldn't bring this up. "I have decided to arrange a marriage for you because of the baby-"

"No," Amelia said, calmly. Too calmly. "I refuse."

"Would you rather have the baby out of wedlock? I will not allow you to sully yourself like that. You will marry a nice, respectable young man of my choosing."

"And what'll make me agree to your sexist demands?" Well, it was sexist if he decided she wasn't capable of caring for herself. Which James seemed to find to be true.

"Other than the fact that I could give Nymphadora over to Morgana?"

"So you'd fraternise with your own enemy to force me into a marriage and practically force me to perform an act of infidelity?" Why would she have to cheat? Was Amelia aware of who the actual father was supposed to be?

"What do you-"

"Bellatrix," she said. "Would you willingly murder your niece, half orphan her son when he's already lost her, simply because I'm not going to marry whatever bastard my father deems to be an acceptable husband?"

"Actually, Ronald Weasley is an acceptable husband." He'd already chosen a husband? Why hadn't she learnt of this? Amelia shared a look with her fellow teenagers, laughing slightly. Before her expression became stony.

"Attempt it, James, I dare you. And I shall have Amelia Bones, the DMLE and an entire fleet of Aurors reigning down on the Basilisk."

"Really, Amelia? You'd condemn an organisation that is fighting the woman determined to murder you? That is rather stupid of you."

"Says you," she snorted. She stood, approaching her father. "Heed my words, James. If you try to trap me in this marriage, you'll be handing me to Morgana on a silver platter. I know more than you, Father." Chills ran down Bellatrix's back when she said father. "All you know is that a baby is to be born. Not the requirements. This organisation is full of idiots, I think."

"Amelia," Hermione said. "Please, sit." Amelia sent James a scathing glare, but sat, nonetheless.

"As you know," Draco said, turning to herself and Lucius. James seemed to be considering what he'd just heard. Bellatrix knew he'd retract the contract, now. That was good. He just needed to see a light. A way out of his fear. Because James was simply afraid of losing Amelia. "We are apart of a separate organisation. We are willing to ally ourselves with you, however, we shall not do so if you continue with your petty threats and debate of a marriage which Amelia shan't even consider."

Bellatrix turned to James. He didn't seem to be paying attention. "He will retract his statement," Bellatrix said. "He's simply afraid to lose his child."

"Acting as he currently does will get him nowhere," said Amelia. "I expect that Nymphadora is to make no contact with Morgana."

"We agree to this," said Lucius. "We shall debate more in the future. For now, you three should return to Hogwarts. Shall I escort you?"

"I know where the Floo is," said Amelia. With that, the three rose and left the meeting room.

"They were planning prior to this meeting," said Alastor.

"I agree," said Lucius. "I've heard nothing of this organisation. And if it means what I think it means, Draco has left my pack."

"Unfortunate," she said and turned to James. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"It was a rather hasty decision, wasn't it?" he sighed. "I'm glad that I had not yet signed the papers."

"Yes, we'd be attending a funeral soon, wouldn't we?"

"How would she kill me, do you think? Wand or hands?"

"Wand. She doesn't strike me as the type of person to leave fingerprints behind."

Was debating how a person would murder them a typical conversation? No.

Was it a distraction? Yes.

(A/N Guess the song! I think I went a bit easy with the song, but, come on, it's Luna! She had to say that's something's wrong without actually saying it. And I swear I was sober whilst writing that. I couldn't resist the urge. What do you think of the Order? And of the tattoo they decided on? What of the meeting with the Basilisk? Do you think James was simply scared for Amelia? Or was there something more to it?)


	9. Chapter Nine

XXX

A month after the unfortunate meeting with her father brought Luna's birthday. Now, neither she nor Tom had forgotten the forced date they'd been on, but they hadn't collaborated on a prank like they'd originally planned after their last conversation in January. While not angry at each other, neither were eager to talk.

Of course, Amelia had Hermione on her side so planning her friend's date, in turn, would be simplistic.

After a while of debating, they'd eventually decided to set up a little area for the two a bit away from the Black Lake but close enough that they weren't around the Forbidden Forest. "How likely is it that Luna already knows?"

"Her future isn't as obvious to her as ours would be. It's really fifty fifty. But she'd probably suspect something regardless. Ginny is wearing red and Luna blue?"

"Yeah. We're mixing their houses up. Also, the colours would really suit them." Amelia nodded in agreement, settling some silver platters on the table. "Though, it'll be less fancier than last time. I think Ginny has developed a vendetta against nice clothes and Luna simply dislikes dresses."

"If only they also hated make-up," she grinned, laughing. "Kreacher," she called. He appeared with a pop. "Have you prepared the food?"

"Yes, Miss Potts, it will appear when the girls arrive."

"Thank you, Kreacher," she said. She turned to Hermione. "You'll look after Ginevra and I Luna."

"Right," said Hermione. "Kreacher, is the surprise in the cake?"

They shared an identical, evil smirk. If Luna messed with them, they'd do the same in turn. "Yes, it is. Will I save Miss Weasley when this happens?"

"Set protections around her spot," Amelia agreed. She was not facing Ginny's wrath.

Sharing a grin with Hermione, they both raced to the castle in search of their respective projects. Now, while Amelia particularly disliked wearing make-up, that didn't mean her artistic abilities prohibited her from learning how to apply it skillfully.

"Luna," she called, finding her friend sitting with Riddle. She ignored her Professor, turning an evil grin to Luna. "Come with me. I have something for you. Expect to be busy all day."

"That is unfair, Amelia," said Luna. "You used my Sight against me."

"I simply planned a little gift for you. Which will require some prior assistance from me."

"You are covered in Nargles," Luna said. "Goodbye, Tom."

"I'll see you, sister," he said. Riddle turned to her and coolly greeted, "Miss Potter."

"Professor," she said, her expression carefully blank. "Come, Luna."

When they got to their dorm, Amelia pulled out an icy blue tank top, dark blue jeans and silver boots. She handed her friend the necessary jewellery, directing her to the bathroom.

While she waited for Luna to change, Amelia began to fiddle with her Ouroboros necklace. She had long since stopped wearing the Potter ring when she realised it had been meant to act as an engagement ring. It currently lay at the bottom of her miniscule jewellery box.

James had sent a formal apology to her, stating that he was indeed afraid that something bad would happen to her. In anger, she had torn up and burnt the message, yet now with a rational mind she recognised his sincerity.

She was still trying to figure out the mystery of Charity Burbage. The woman seemed kind, helpful and smart, not the type of woman she imagined Morgan would associate with. There was nothing suspicious about the woman. Apart from Luna's strange song, that is. If it weren't for that, Amelia was certain she'd love the woman.

"He's not mad at you, you know," she jumped when Luna arrived. She hadn't been expecting her friend to scare her like this. Maybe she did deserve their little prank.

"I'm not mad at him, either," she said, picking up her make-up bag. Silver eye-shadow would match her outfit and make her eyes look even wider. No eyeliner. That wouldn't suit Luna.

"Then why don't you talk?"

"I don't want to," she shrugged. Mascara would be nice with the Seer.

"You don't trust him."

"No." Maybe a pale blush, as well.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"I don't know why," pale pink lipstick would do Luna wonders.

"What do you think it is?"

Amelia bit her lip, holding up two rolls of mascara. Black or colourless? "Whenever I want to tell him about something witch Morgana, I just can't. Something stops me."

Luna offered a small smile. "You want to protect him."

"What?" she asked, dropping the contour she held.

"You're afraid that if Tom learns the truth, he'll get hurt. Morgana will find him or he'll find her. It's fairly obvious that is what you're scared of."

"No," she frowned. "It's because of the past. He killed-"

"You know as well as I that you couldn't care less if killed Merlin."

"I..." Amelia shook her head. "It's your birthday. Not my therapy session. Now, which contour looks best on you?"

Amelia began to work her figurative magic on her friend. "Who's my date?"

"Pansy Parkinson," she said.

"Your hilarious," Luna said, grinning. Amelia motioned for Luna to close her eyes. "I'm guessing Ginevra since I saw Hermione kidnap her."

"That's illegal," Amelia replied, applying the silver eye-shadow.

When she deemed Luna's make-up to be ready, she began to straighten Luna's hair. "Have you any ideas for our Headquarters?"

Amelia raised a brow. "No, I haven't thought about it. What's your idea?"

"I already know it'll happen, so allow me to set it up."

"Who's your patron?" she asked, pinning a dew strands of Luna's hair back.

"Ginevra," she said. "She volunteered the idea to Hermione about two minutes ago."

Amelia sighed. Sometimes she hated how knowledgeable her friend was about others. With Luna, it was either no surprises or too many. "How do you feel about Ginny?"

"I like her. She's a great friend." Amelia snorted.

"Don't play that card on me. I know you have a crush on her."

"It's not obvious," Luna said. "But I do seem to have romantic inclinations towards her, don't I?"

"You are so annoying, Luna," she said. "Just say that you have one on her outright, please."

"When you admit that you're hopelessly and totally in love with Tom."

"So, I guess you're never going to outright say you have a crush, then." Amelia shook her head at Luna, finally finishing working on her. She handed Luna a mirror, pulling out her phone to text Hermione.

:"Luna's ready. Is Ginny?":

:"Go to the meeting place. We'll be down in five.":

"Come on," she said. "You have a date to get to, Luna."

XXX

Ginny didn't put up any resistance, though she was very, very curious as to what was going on. She was handed a dark red top, red shorts and black tights. The red didn't clash with her hair, either.

Curiously, she donned the clothing and sat where Hermione directed her. "What are you up to?"

"You're going out to dinner with somebody," said Hermione. She raised an eyebrow as Hermione began to apply black eyeliner.

"Is it Luna?" she guessed.

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked.

"Other than the fact that Amelia stole her away from Riddle? Probably the fact that you just told me."

Hermione laughed. "How very observant of you."

"When's Lily's baby due?"

"Late February, early March," Hermione said. "I hope it's a boy. I've always wanted a baby brother. And I feel like dad is outnumbered with us three."

"The more females the merrier," Ginny laughed. "You and Draco going steady?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Although, he's worried that Lucius is going to kick him out. Not only did he refuse to join the Basilisk, but he left the-" Hermione bit her lip.

"Pack," Ginny finished. Hermione's eyes widened. "I know a werewolf when I see one." Smell, more like. It's a very distinctive smell. "You know, Hermione, we need a Headquarters for the Order."

"We do," said Hermione. "We'll work to buying a place after we all graduate and get jobs."

"Actually," said Ginevra. "I was thinking that we could buy one now. I have more than enough money to spare, and I could buy at least three mansions with not even a quarter of my galleons alone." Wizarding houses weren't that expensive, to be honest. She was referring to the warding and furniture, for they all needed a room, of course, and there were bound to be more people joining.

"We couldn't ask you to do that, Ginny."

"You're not asking," she said. "I'm offering. And insisting."

"We'll discuss this later on," said Hermione, "and you're... done!" Hermione handed her a mirror. Her hair had been French braided down her back yet it was tossed over her shoulder elegantly. She wore eye-shadow that was a little darker than her skin tone, dark red lipstick, black eyeliner (somehow she didn't look gothic with it on. Hermione worker wonders, it seemed) and mascara. To be honest, she wasn't usually a fan of make-up but Hermione was a miracle worker. If she wasn't certain that the girl would be the Minister of Magic, she'd suggest a career in make-up.

Hermione checked her phone. "That was Amelia. You ready to go?"

"Sure," she said, picking up her present for Luna. "It feels like we're copying Amelia and Riddle, a bit. It's very similar."

Hermione giggled. "Believe me, there's a huge difference."

"That Luna and I are on the date?" Hermione smirked, shaking her head yet not continuing.

"There you two are," said Hermione. Amelia and Luna stood at the entrance, obviously waiting on the two Ravenclaws. "You two have fun." Hermione pushed her forwards. She turned to Luna (turns out Amelia was better at make-up than Hermione. Or was that just Luna?) and offered a greeting before she followed the Seer down to the designated date.

There was a red and white picnic blanket laid out on the floor. Laid upon the blanket were plates, cups, a basket, a dish of strawberries, a jug of water, a red velvet cake, amongst other things.

Ginny followed Luna's lead, sitting on the blanket. She first reached for the strawberries as she was awfully fond of the red fruit. "Is this a fitting gift from our friends, Luna?"

"Indeed it is," said Luna. "They've become awful cunning. They know my immediate future isn't obvious to me."

Ginny grinned as Luna pouted slightly. "So you have no idea what I've gotten you?"

"Not a clue," Luna agreed. Ginny grinned, grabbing her basket. She was honestly glad that he had kept quiet all of this time. Luna offered a genuine grin as she opened the lid, only to release a gasp as she saw the beautiful, white Kneazle with wide, curious, golden eyes. "He's beautiful!"

"I was going to get you an owl when I saw this. I couldn't not get you him."

"I love him," Luna said, cradling the baby Kneazle.

"What'll you name him?"

"Arthur," Luna said. Ginny's eyes widened as she released a soft gasp. After her father...?

"What?"

"I've always liked the name, you know. And he seems like an Arthur."

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly. "He does."

"He'd be proud of you, Ginevra," said Luna.

"Would he, though? I've gotten myself disowned and-"

"I've Seen your father. Would be want his only daughter to be married off to a person he neither knows nor loves?"

Ginny cleared her throat. She was being selfish. It was Luna's birthday. Not her whine time. "Yeah, you're right."

"You don't believe me," said Luna. Ginny didn't reply. Luna sighed, placing Arthur onto the picnic basket. She stood and approached Ginny, kneeling beside her. "Believe me, Ginevra. You're a powerful witch. You have an amazing life ahead of you. Many Elves would be envious of you. You're special. You're good."

Ginny turned to face her. "But William-"

"Was afraid. Being a king was new to him and with unsure allies he believed that was the only way. It was also why he tried to arrange a marriage between Ronald and Amelia. The Potters are an influential family in the Wizarding World. I'm sure he thought about arranging a marriage for himself, too."

Ginny stared at Luna. "I guess so."

Luna smiled, rising from her position and resuming her seat. "Come," she said, picking up a knife and cutting into the cake. "Let us have-"

Ginny could only stare as the cake splattered upon Luna. The girl's mouth was hanging open as she sat there, frozen. Slowly, very slowly, Ginny began to chuckle. Then it turned into a full bellied laugh. Cake hung in Luna's hair, crumbs dripping from Luna's gobsmacked face. Her once beautiful blue outfit was smeared in Red Velvet and her make-up unrecognisable.

Ginny reached out with her finger and swiped at the ruined cake, still giggling. She popped her finger inside of her mouth, exaggerating a moan at it's splendid taste.

"Ginevra..." Luna choked out. Ginny was enjoying this. After months of messing with everyone, she got what she warranted.

"Yes, Looney?" Ginny said, picking up her phone and entering camera mode.

"What just happened?" Just then, Ginny's camera flashed.

"An exploding cake," she said.

"Right," repeated Luna robotically. "An exploding cake-... hey!" Luna dived for the phone yet she'd already sent the photograph onto the two perpetrators of the crime. Luna scowled, grabbing her wand and muttered scourgify. Instantly, all remnants of the exploding cake disappeared. "Those two are lovely gift givers," she said, sarcastically.

"You can't say you didn't deserve that," she said. "Remember last month you nearly gave us a heart attack with the song? Or when you somehow convinced me that Longbottom was from the future and got me to interrogate him? Or when you told Amelia and Hermione that Lily's child is actually going to be the reincarnated soul of Julius Caesar? Or how about when you-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Luna said, holding up her hands defeatedly. "Maybe I deserved it-"

"Maybe?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"So I definitely deserved it," Luna amended. "But did it have to be on my birthday?"

"Yes. And besides, you're clean now."

"Yet you have photographic evidence," Luna pouted.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I'm going to show this off to everyone." Luna stood over her in a fake threatening manner.

"Ginevra, if you dare-"

"What are you gonna do, Looney? Kiss me?"

Luna considered it before smirking. "Maybe I will." Ginny's eyes widened as Luna leaned down, her lips mere centimeters from Ginevra's. She stopped breathing, staring up at the peculiar girl, her eyes wider than ever.

Luna whispered, "or maybe I won't." And, with that said, Luna sprinted away.

Ginevra stayed rooted to the spot, sitting in the exact area and watching where the older girl had run off to.

Finally, Ginny smiled and picked up a strawberry. They were her favourite fruit, after all.

XXX

"Amelia!" Luna exclaimed the next day. "I need to talk with you, it's important." Although she was suspicious of whether or not Luna wanted revenge, she followed the girl, nonetheless.

"What is it?" Amelia asked when they came upon the empty Defense classroom.

"Yesterday, after the prank, Ginevra and I nearly kissed," Luna said. Why did she get the feeling that this would cause drama, somehow? "I was about to kiss her... but then something stopped me and I ran."

"I see," Amelia said. So Luna chickened out. "You want advice, I take it?"

Luna grinned. "Nope. This was merely a distraction. Petrificus Totalus!" Amelia's eyes widened as she fell backwards. Luna floated her body into a corner and left after a moment. Despite attempting to break free, she couldn't.

Was there something up with Luna? Had she been Imperiused? Had Burbage gotten to her?

Amelia received an answer when the door opened again. "I don't see what's so important, Luna."

"Look over there," Luna told her brother. Amelia bit her lip. So it was revenge. Lovely.

"Wait, Amelia? Luna, what did you do?" Tom said as he casted a diagnostic spell and the counter curse. Amelia sat up, stretching her tightened muscles.

"What the hell, Luna!? Why-"

"Accio Tom and Amelia's wands!" She felt her wand wriggling out of it's holster. She tried to grab it but by the time she reacted the wands were already in Luna's hands. "I have decided that you two need to talk. You'll he let out later on for dinner. Goodbye."

She and Tom sat there for a few minutes in silence, both staring at the door Luna locked behind her. Finally, Amelia stood up and reached for the door. It was locked, obviously. Without her wand, she had to do wandless magic. She put her hand to the lock. "Alohamora." Nothing. Not even the sense of magic being used. "She... put magic blocks around the room."

Tom frowned. "How isn't she in Ravenclaw?" She once was. "So... What now?"

"We... talk?" Amelia was as unsure as he as she sat on a desk. Tom stood, dusting himself off.

"About...?"

"Have you ever had any pets?" she asked. Tom raised an eyebrow as he sat near her. It was true that, for soulmates, they didn't know much about each other. Maybe that was what Luna wanted.

"I have a snake, currently. She prefers to hide in my room rather than socialise."

"What's her name?"

"Nagini," said Tom. Of course it was. Amelia had no fond memories of a certain snake named Nagini. "What about you? I know Hedwig passed away during your coma."

"Hedwig..." so she had her trusted friend when she was younger. "No, I hadn't any other pets. Did you hear that Luna and Ginny almost kissed?"

"Almost being the keyword," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "From what I heard, Luna chickened out. Although, Hermione and I did play a lovely prank on her. We even got pictures." She pulled out her phone and offered it to him. He grinned at the photograph displayed on the screen.

"You exploded the cake?"

"Of course we did. We had to get revenge on Luna and her eccentricities." Tom smirked, folding his arms.

"So this is her revenge," he said.

"That or she's being annoying. Maybe if we're on terrible terms we'll die a horrendous death."

"Yes, I hear death by crazy soulmates are in this year." Amelia faked shock, slapping him slightly.

"If anything, you're the crazy one, Professor," she said. Tom raised an eyebrow at the professional term. "You have Luna as a sister."

"Speaking of my sisters," he said. "Merope is pregnant."

"Really?!" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah," he said. "Obviously, Luna knows but she doesn't want to advertise it. She thinks it was..." he made a face of disgust. "Conceived in December."

"Oh, ew. I didn't need that imagery. Thanks." She shuddered, leaning backwards.

His face turned serious. "Are we going to talk about what happened last month?"

"That I was at my dad's?" She made sure her finger didn't tap her outer thigh.

"Amelia," he sighed. "You have more lying habits than I've told you. We both know you weren't at James Potter's house."

"And why would Dumbledore lie?" she asked, calmly advancing towards him.

"I don't know," he said, staring down at her. She put her hands on the desk, caging him in. She knew he could easily break her hold, however. "I don't have a bloody clue!"

"So, let's say I wasn't at my dad's -which I was- what could I have possibly been doing to warrant Dumbledore to lie for me?"

"Something dangerous," he frowned. "Something you wouldn't want Lily, or Severus or I to know about."

"What dangerous thing could I, a sixteen year old girl who had just gotten out of a coma, have been doing?"

"Magic," he finally said. "Magic that your core didn't agree with."

With that one correct assumption, she lost her composure. Amelia's eyes widened as she tensed. How had he guessed?! "I don't know what you're-"

"I know what it looks like when a person with Light tendencies uses Dark magic. Not to mention that I could've seen your exhaustion from a mile away."

She bit her tongue. Crap. "I... was experimenting."

"Experimenting? How so?" Tom asked. He reached for her arm, but caught her forearm like last time. This time, however, it was done purposefully. He was about to push up the sleeve when she stopped him.

"No, don't." Amelia placed her fingers on top of his. "It's not your concern. I'm fine now."

"Are you?" His fingers snaked from her forearm to her right wrist. "Are you really?" He rubbed circles around her soulmate mark. She felt it burn at that. Strange. It didn't react like that when she touched it or when anyone else did accidentally. Maybe it was because he was her soulmate?

"Yes," she said, breathlessly. "Yes, really."

There was a rattle on the doorknob. They jumped apart from their compromising position, watching the rattling knob. "Damn it!" Their eyes widened. That was... strange. The voice was familiar. But where did she know it from? "M'Lady will be furious if I don't keep my eyes on that damn Potter girl! This is the fifth time she's gone missing!" They heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

She and Tom turned to each other. Both stayed as quiet as possible until they heard footsteps no more. "Do you think that was what Luna wanted us to hear?"

"Possibly," said Tom. "Do you know who that was?"

"No," she said. "It's familiar, but as if I haven't heard it in years. I really don't know."

Tom clicked his tongue. "Life is so very complicated."

"Isn't it?" she agreed. She decided to change the subject. "Did you hear about Luna's new Kneazle?"

Tom snorted. "He only attacked me when I petted him."

"Ah, so he's able to recognise evil things," she said.

"You'll have to pay Mrs Pomfrey a visit after you meet him, then."

"How many blood replenishing potions did you need?"

"Twelve," he drawled sarcastically. "That was, after my arm was reattached to my torso."

"No wonder it seems rather robotic."

"Robotic?" he asked. "I could probably pick you up using only this arm."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I shall." Tom approached her yet she spun out of the way, pushing a desk between them. "We're playing this game, are we?"

"Come and get me, Tom. Although, I don't know if you're capable," she taunted.

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Except, maybe, annoying you when I evade you for an entire minute."

"This is, possibly, the most childish thing I've ever done," Tom said, walking towards her.

"Really? Arguing with a teenager isn't taking first place?" Amelia hopped over a desk to evade him.

"It would've if not for Luna," he said. Tom was about to back her into a corner when she looked over his shoulder and her face broke out with a grin.

"Speak of the devil! Finally, Luna!" Tom turned around, giving Amelia enough time to escape from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You should be a Slytherin. I was almost convinced."

"Almost. Yet I got away." Amelia said, turning behind a desk.

"Or did you?" said Tom, grasping her arm and spinning her into him. "I win."

Amelia's eyes widened as she banged into his chest. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she finally spoke, "this has got to be the cheesiest thing that's ever happened to me." The only thing that'd make it more cliche would be a kiss, and no way was she about to kiss him!

"Indeed," Tom smirked. "Do you think we'll ever escape this classroom? I'm already trapped in here for seven hours a day. There's no way I'm wasting my Sunday in here."

"We could break a window," she suggested. "Get outside the wards and summon a broom."

He made a sound of annoyance. "I never liked broom riding."

"You can't do it?" she asked, hopefully. So, there was something Mr Tom 'I-Can-Do-Everything' Riddle couldn't do?

"I can do it," he scowled. "I just don't like it."

She observed him. He was too defensive. "I'll be the one at the forefront of the broom, then."

"No, I'll-"

"Tom," she put her finger to his lips. "I'm the impulsive, prideful Gryffindor. Not you." With that, she picked up a large book and fired it at the window. When it broke, she made sure the hole was big enough for the two of them before holding up her hand and calling. "Accio my broom!" Students who didn't play Quidditch didn't generally bring their brooms to school, but it wasn't not allowed.

She hopped onto the broom and extended a hand to him. He stared at the broom doubtfully. "Trust me," she said, smiling reassuringly. "I won't drop you."

"Aren't we not trusting each other right now?" he grumbled, even as he reluctantly boarded her broomstick.

She flew to the Quidditch area which was, fortunately, devoid of students. While it was the weekend, it was also lunchtime. She wouldn't deal with the gossip right now.

"Let's be honest, Luna knew we'd escape like that," she said.

"Of course she did," Tom said. Amelia shrunk and pocketed her broom. "Shall we ambush her?"

"You can," Amelia snorted. "I'm not dealing with anymore retaliation. Her jokes are unsettling. Her pranks are brutal."

"Don't I know it," said Tom as they approached the Great Hall. "I've only lived with her for her entire life."

"That would entail her being difficult, now wouldn't it?" When Amelia opened the door, she ignored the curious looks her friends sent her and turned to Tom. "Let's try not to be locked in a classroom together by your crazy sister again."

"Agreed," he said. Amelia sent him a grin before walking towards her friends.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Ginny. She sat beside Hermione, and there was a considerable space between her and Luna. She didn't find it particularly hard to guess why.

"Ask Luna," she said. "Considering she's the one that locked me in a room with Tom and all..."

"When you two fight is better than when you ignore each other. You realised why I really trapped you in there, no?"

Amelia sighed. "Where do I know that voice from?"

"You'll see," Luna said. "In due time."

"In due time has turned into her catchphrase," Hermione said. "Now, what happened?"

Draco looked at all of them before his eyes settled on Luna. "Is this going to be a gossip session?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed.

"No," said Amelia.

He grabbed his stuff, kissing Hermione's cheek before stalking off. "Take me with you!" Amelia called dramatically.

Being interrogated by two teenage girls was not fun. It never was and it never will be.

She cast a look at Tom for help, but he was in deep conversation with Severus. However, she did notice that Burbage was watching her.

Maybe she was working with that strangely familiar voice? Or maybe that was her voice with a charm on it? Amelia shuddered as multiple possibilities flew through her head. She needed to know what was going on, that she was certain of.

XXX

"Miss Potter," Burbage called. Amelia slowly shoved the last book into her bag. "Could you stay behind a moment?" Draco raised an eyebrow, but she mouthed for him to go. She was expecting that, someday, Burbage would request her presence after class.

"Yes, Professor." She slung the bag over her shoulder, sitting on her desktop and watching as the last of the students (who was Draco, sending Burbage a curious yet worried look) filed out. She wasn't worried. If this woman was truly working for Morgana (who knew, she might be working for the Basilisk), then she knew better than to risk her position here, especially when Morgana would want to personally kill her. And Amelia was far from helpless when it came to Defense. "What is it that you wanted?"

"How is your project on animating magical projects coming? It'd be very beneficial to put on your resume, especially if you're interested in art or anything of the sort."

"It's coming along alright," she said. Amelia was originally going to use the portrait on some random person, but then she considered Ginny's situation. Ginny wouldn't be able to have contact with any of her relations, so Amelia decided to paint a portrait containing Mrs and Mr Weasley. She contacted Percy by stealing Ginny's phone. Amelia concluded that he'd be the most willing to help out, from how Ginny described him, and it was a correct assumption. As she didn't trust this woman, however, she made a second portrait for Dumbledore. "All I need to do is wait for the potion to finish. The project will be completed in a couple of weeks." Another lie, technically. She completed the Weasley's already, and all she needed to do was get a frame for Dumbledore's. When asking for permission to use him as a portrait, he requested a purple one. She hadn't batted an eyelash at his eccentric request.

"I look forward to seeing it, Miss Potter. Who's portrait are you creating?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore's. He's a great friend of my family and I feel that I should pay him back like this." The man had done too much for her. In this life and the last.

"Do you enjoy art?" asked Professor Burbage, sipping at her Muggle Nike water bottle.

"It's a pass time I've taken up. Not anything I'd go out of my way for or look into a career on, though," she lied. "I was thinking about getting a job with the Aurors." Another lie. She was certain Burbage just wanted information on her. Might as well lead her astray.

"Ah," nodded the pretty woman. "I'd never be able to stomach that. Fighting people and chasing dark wizards..." she gave a delicate shudder.

"I just find that there should be proper justice in the world. And I might as well take it into my own hands. Don't you agree?" Merlin, she sounded like that crazy guy with the god complex from that one anime about ruling the world and apples. What was it called again?

"Yes," Burbage said, eyeing her as if she were slightly crazy. "I agree." Amelia was having a bit of fun leading her astray. "Well, Amelia, I have some work that I need to get to. I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation and I hope that this isn't the last of our little rendezvous."

Honestly, Amelia didn't think this woman was working for Morgan. Maybe the Basilisk, or she was simply an independent person with a very shady past. Like Lockhart. "Goodbye, Professor," she smiled.

"I'll talk with you in class next Monday, Amelia."

She nodded and adjusted her bag, exiting the classroom. Amelia felt a bit bad for leading the woman astray, as well, but because of Luna's peculiar warning she was being careful. Even if she really doubted it. Honestly, nobody was that good of an actor, excluding a skilled Occlumens, and Burbage didn't seem the type.

"How was your chat?" asked Draco when she arrived at lunch. "Anything suspicious?"

"No," she said. Amelia turned to Luna. "Will you tell me whether or not she's going to try anything this year?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luna said. Amelia regarded her friend. She wasn't about to threaten Luna for the future, but she knew that Luna, herself, was hesitant to be hit with an exploding cake again. Which meant something bad was going to happen. Or nothing would happen with her and Amelia simply had to be careful. Life was a tricky thing.

"Is there anything that you can tell me?"

Luna watched her for a moment. "Lily's water just broke."

Amelia stood in shock, her eyes wide as she exclaimed, "what?!"

"Exactly that. I suggest you summon Severus."

She and Hermione shared identical looks of shock as they turned and sprinted to the teacher's table. "Dad," Hermione said. Severus' eyebrows creased as he stood. "Don't ask how we know but Lily's water broke. We need to get to St. Mungo's."

Severus was out of his seat in seconds. "You two go to St. Mungo's. I'll check the house." Although Sirius, Remus and Teddy were all staying with her, it was possible that they hadn't realised. "Tom, will you take them?"

Her professor nodded. "Alright, come, you two." She and Hermione frantically followed Tom to his office. Hermione entered the fireplace first. "I take it Luna told you?"

"Who else?" she snorted, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and tossing it down. "St Mungo's!"

Tom strode towards the front desk. "Has a woman in labour been checked in recently? Her name is Lily Evans-Snape. She might've been with two men."

"Yes," said the young receptionist. "Are you her husband?"

"No," he said. "Her co-worker. I'm escorting her children here." The girl seemed to realise something and batted her eyelashes at Tom. Amelia glared at the girl. "You haven't answered my question."

"Right," the girl said, clearing her throat. "Lily Evans-Snape. She was checked in by a guy named Sirius Black -is that the Sirius Black?- anyways, she's in room 301. Nobody is to enter the room."

"Thank you," said Tom. He turned to walk away when the receptionist called out, her face totally red.

"W-wait! Could I get your phone number?" Amelia's fist clenched for reasons unknown to her. This woman was probably in her early twenties, with a bob of blonde hair and doe like brown eyes. Amelia found herself criticizing the woman. She was most likely just out of her apprenticeship, or this was a side job. How many important receptionists did she know? There was a figurative blank list in front of her.

Tom barely glanced back. "No." Amelia raised an eyebrow, her previous malice replaced with pity. She suddenly understood why Tom had never been on a date before.

"Should we wait for dad or go to a waiting room?" asked Hermione, just as the fireplace lit up. Severus rushed out with Remus (who held Teddy) hot on his heels.

"Where is she?!" asked Severus.

"Room 301, but she's-" Amelia's sentence was cut off as Severus sprinted away. "There's no way he's not getting in there."

"Well, Lily will murder him as soon as he enters, so..." Hermione trailed off as they walked a pace slower than Severus.

"The baby won't be born for a couple of hours though," said Remus. He handed Teddy to Amelia. "I'll check on Severus and you four will go to the waiting room. See if you can find Sirius."

"Right," she said. Remus took off after Severus. "Should we inform Dumbledore that we've all left?"

"Ginny and Luna probably have, already," Hermione said. Tom took his phone out and typed something out as they entered the waiting room. Sirius was in there, reading the Prophet.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed. He looked up with a grin.

"Hey, Amelia!" he said, standing. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "Just anxious, is all." He nodded in understanding, motioning for her to sit.

"Riddle," Sirius nodded in greeting to the man. "How's Merope?"

"She's doing alright, last I heard. She's pregnant, actually." He made a face at that. "I'm going to kill Wright next I see him."

"Do shut up, Tom," Amelia said, laughing. "Martin might as well be your brother with how you treat him."

The group began to joke around as the time flew by. Finally, tired and weary, Amelia nodded off.

She was awoke by a grinning Hermione. "Hey, the babies have been born!"

Blinking the sleep away, Amelia jumped up. "What is it?"

"Are they," Hermione corrected. Her eyes widened. "Yeah twins. A boy and girl. They didn't see the boy in the scans because he was too small."

"So it's George Severus and Leah Lily?" Amelia asked as they sped down the hall. George after Severus' father and Leah after Lily's mother.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Dad just texted me. I can't wait to meet them!"

They broke into a jog with wide grins on their faces. When they found room 301, Hermione pushed the door opened. The sound was not what they were expecting. Severus was screaming while some workers raced around. One man, however, lifted his wand to his mouth.

"Time of death: 12:07 am, Friday, February 27th."

XXX

"What gender is it?" Ginny asked. Luna narrowed her eyes, as if concentrating. This made her curious. Why would she need to concentrate?

"I... don't know. There's... a block? Like last time, with your mother. But it's worse this time. Stronger. I can't even see any possibilities."

"Is that bad?" asked Ginny, fearfully. If one of the babies died, Hermione and Amelia would be devastated.

"Terrible," Luna whispered.

"Should we go?"

Luna was already running towards Dumbledore's office.

(A/N What do you think about their little prank? I was really annoyed while writing the make-up scene, but I felt that they needed to talk. And how Luna locked Tom and Amelia up together? So cheesy. Who do you think that voice was? Was it Burbage or somebody completely different? And what anime do you think Amelia was hinting at?)


	10. Chapter Ten

XXX

Amelia could only stare. At first, she thought it was one of the babies. Both were quiet and laid on some table, yet when she approached them they both moved. 

And then her eyes sought out Lily. The woman's once lively eyes were glassy and broken. Her vibrant hair seemed dull. Her skin was gaunt and blood was covering her legs.

Amelia knew magical pregnancies were hard. She knew Lily hanging around Hogwarts for so long was detrimental. She knew there were risks but...

Her eyes welled up with tears as she watched her mother. She'd seen Lily like this once before. When Voldemort killed her. It couldn't be!

To be honest, Amelia was used to her loved ones dying. But this... in her second life, she hadn't known Lily or James. She couldn't be as depressed about their deaths as when Sirius or Dumbledore died. But she knew Lily, now. She was her mother. Her mother. Was...

Amelia leaned against the wall, sliding down. How many people had she known died? Twenty? Thirty? Fifty? A hundred? She didn't know what to think.

Severus' yells had decreased to sobs. Hermione was hugging him, tears falling from her own eyes. Amelia would be in a similar state as her stepfather if it weren't for the fact that her Occlumency was keeping her together.

And Amelia suddenly wanted to see the monsters who'd done this. Who killed her mother. Who were her siblings.

George's eyes were closed and Amelia guessed he had dozed off, as he hadn't been crying. But, Leah's eyes were open with a gleam of intelligence which reminded Amelia of Helena Ravenclaw. Amelia had prepared herself to hate and despise these  babies, yet when she met the green eyes of Leah she stopped. The eyes which were identical to her own and Lily's.

With eyes full of tears she reached out, slowly picking Leah up. "Hey," she whispered hoarsely. She couldn't hate her. No matter how much she wanted to stew in hatred for what happened to them. This wasn't their fault. She couldn't blame two innocent children for this. She simply couldn't.

Amelia placed Leah back into her cot, picking up George, this time. As she suspected he was already asleep. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked her new brother with a blank, wide eyed expression. He was so small. No wonder they hadn't noticed him.

"Amelia," she heard Severus say. His voice was hoarse and raspy from mourning. She put the newborn back, turning back to Severus. "I'm sorry."

"No," she said, moving forwards and enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! Maybe if I hadn't woken up she'd have left earlier."

Severus shook his head. "Your mother is -was- too stubborn to leave in the middle of term." Was. Was. Past tense. Gone. She is gone. Gone.

Amelia ripped herself from the hug, spinning around and sprinting away. She didn't know her destination, she just knew that her feet ran and she followed.

Air whipped around her as she ran and ran and ran some more. Tears clouded her vision and mourning clouded her judgement.

Her mother -dead. Gone forever. She'd never see her again. Ever again. Ever, ever again.

She heard the distinct pop of Apparation as she felt her body change positions. She didn't look. She just ran.

She didn't notice the fire which crackled around her dangerously and her eyes which were now a terrifying orange. Anger and adrenaline carried her forwards until she could run no more. But even then, standing there and panting for air, her mind still reeled. Her body shook as the fire continued to flare outwards. 

Her mother was gone. She was dead. Gone forever. She was gone.

Amelia fell to her knees. She was gone. She'd never see Lily again. 

Lily was dead.

She suddenly felt tired and weak as her eye colour reverted and the fire disappeared, leaving behind a charred field. She didn't really know where she was.

Amelia sat there, staring into nothing with dull eyes. She was gone now. Gone. Gone. Gone. 

"Amelia," she didn't acknowledge the voice. "Come with me. It's going to be alright."

She shook her head sluggishly. "No... gone. Gone. She's gone."

"Amelia," the voice said tiredly. She felt a cloak drape over her shoulders. "It's alright. You'll be fine." Warm arms pulled her into a hug from behind.

She leaned into the touch. "Gone," she whispered. 

"But not forgotten," said the voice. "Come, Amelia. You'll be okay."

"But she won't be," Amelia whispered brokenly. "She's gone." 

"Amelia," the voice coaxed softly. "Come with me. Don't you want to see your new siblings?"

"I've already seen them," she muttered. 

"And Luna and Ginevra and Hermione. Your friends want to see you, Amelia."

She shook her head. "I don't want to see them."

"Why, Amelia?" The hug retracted as Tom shifted to be seen in front of her. 

"She's gone," Amelia whispered once more, tears streaming down her face. 

"Will you come with me?" Amelia nodded slowly. Tom extended a hand which she grasped tightly.

"I don't want to see them... to see her," she said. Tom nodded, scooping her up into a bridal position as she leaned against him weakly. 

"It'll be okay," he said. Amelia stared into the distance miserably as there was a distinct pop of Apparation and they disappeared.

"No," she whispered. "She's gone."

Why was she affected so? Amelia asked herself. When Sirius died, anger fueled her as she chased after Bellatrix. This time, she just ran to a field and accidental magic flayed about. She'd only known Lily for a couple of months. She'd known Dumbledore for years. She just chased them down again. She was weak and miserable and scared. 

Maybe the fact that Lily hadn't been murdered. That this wasn't done with malicious intent brought to mind that there were other ways to die. She certainly wasn't acquainted with the simpler ways to die.

"Do you think... that it was the Hogwarts magic? Or that she wasn't strong enough or-"

"You're looking for somebody to blame," he said. Amelia lifted her gaze to his as he laid her down on a comfortable couch. She realised that it was right. She always blamed somebody. Herself, Morgana, Bellatrix, Snape, Draco, her first life's mother and Tom. So many people to place blame on. Blame. She didn't like blame.

Amelia closed her eyes, drawing in a breath and reaching out to her Occlumency. She'd lost it a while ago. She remembered it now. She grabbed it. 

Wiping her tears away, she looked around. This wasn't Riddle Manor. "Where are we?"

"I thought you'd recognise this place," he said.

"Did Luna tell you were I'd be going?"

"No," Tom smiled. Her eyes widened. "I know you, Amelia. Where do you think we are?"

She looked around the cabin. Or, what Tom considered to be a cabin. She went to a field. That field. "We're in Scotland. Slytherin's Cabin. From our first life."

"Yes," Tom said. "I noticed you were gone. Something told me you'd come here."

Amelia sighed. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

"Yes," Tom said, taking her hand. "She wouldn't want you to become a recluse."

"I know," Amelia said. "How is everyone?"

"Terrible," Tom admitted. "Lily was family for us all. There was always a time when she was there for us."

Amelia closed her eyes. "How are the babies?"

"They're fine," Tom said. "George is in an incubator right now."

"What's that?" she asked, mostly to keep her mind off of Lily.

"Phones and televisions aren't the only things that we've copied Muggles with," he said. "It's a magically powered version so it's faster."

"That's nice," she said, closing her eyes. 

"Go to sleep, Amelia. It'll be alright."

"Yeah," she echoed, almost sardonically. "Alright."

XXX

Severus entered the run down Three Broomsticks with a sigh. Minerva had insisted he come down to Hogsmeade with the staff. That didn't mean he had to associate himself with them in the Hog's Head.

Only four people were in the building. The bartender, two teenagers who thought they were sneaky by coming to this dilapidated bar and someone with a black hood up at the bar. He bypassed the giggling, drunk teenagers and sat on one of the stools. 

"Firewhiskey," he said. The bartender nodded mutely. Severus glanced to his right and looked at the five shot glasses in front of the person beside him. He raised an eyebrow. Somebody was trying to be drunk. As the person reached for another glass, a strand of familiar fiery hair could be seen. He brushed it off as nothing, however.

When he got his drink, the person spoke, "a-another shot." His eyes widened. That voice... he couldn't forget it.

"I'm going to have to cut you off, Ma'am."

"Look," she said. That voice again. It was certainly Lily. "I've been having a really shitty week. First, my husband died, then my daughter's throws a fit and tries to run away, then my sister doesn't seem to appreciate anything at all, so, I'll ask again, another shot!"

The bartender seemed to be scared into obedience. Severus frowned, reaching a hand out and pulling off the hood. Wide, broken green eyes turned to him. Lily was gaunt and her skin swallow. "Lily..."

"Yes, Severus?" she said, her eyes suddenly blank and happy. 

"You're intoxicated," he finally said.

"So?" said Lily, rationality thrown out the window. The bartender placed the shot glass on the bar but when Lily tried to reach for it he took her hand. "Severus..." she said warningly. "Let go."

He turned to the bartender. "If this woman comes in here again you are not to serve her. At the moment, she doesn't know what's good for her." When Lily used her other hand to reach for his Firewhiskey, Severus grabbed it and wrapped his arms around her waist, disapparating with a crack.

They appeared at his house. Lily attempted to stumble away before she fell forwards and began to vomit onto the footpath. Severus grimaced, grasping her hair as she got sick.

"It's okay," he murmured awkwardly. "You'll be alright, Lily."

"No," she croaked, about to turn to him before she spun around again and vomited. "I-It won't." Severus vanished the vomit.

"Yes," he repeated firmly. "It will be alright." She shook her head once more, slumping backwards weakly. Severus sighed, gathering her into his arms. Her head lulled to the side as he made his way inside, cleaning her face and clothes with a spell.

Severus laid Lily onto his couch. He placed a blanket over her, grabbed conjured a bucket and went to grab her bottle of water.

He was honestly surprised. Lily never seemed like the type who couldn't deal with grief. In fact, the only time he'd seen her drink was when he was invited to dinner with the Evans family and she'd taken watered down wine. 

"Lily," he said, handing her the bottle. "How are you?"

"Terrible," she admitted, attempting to sit up with a groan. Her hand went to the bottle cap but her grip seemed to slacken the more she tried to open it. "If you think I'm bad you should see Amelia. She adored James." Severus opened the water for Lily, nodding as Lily placed her head on the armrest tiredly. "Is it my fault?"

"No," he said firmly. "It's not your fault."

"Really?" she said disbelievingly. "I think Amelia blames me."

"It's not your fault, Lily," he said. "You didn't know about the attack."

"Right..." she said, her eyes fluttering as she attempted to stay awake.

"Sleep, Lily," he said, guiding her into a lying down position. 

"Sleep..." she mumbled as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

The next six weeks passed quickly and easily. They fell into a sort of pattern. She'd stopped with the alcohol after that one night but Severus had insisted on watching over her and when she returned to teaching he'd asked Hermione to tell him how she was during class. 

"You're sending your spies after me, now?" said Lily as she entered his empty office. He was slightly afraid to face her anger yet she seemed calm and amused.

"I'm not sending her after you," he said. "Hermione has to go to Charms, doesn't she?"

Lily grinned, shoving her hand into her pockets. "I suppose you're just using your resources. How aren't you in Slytherin?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw. Intelligence, Lily."

"I thought it was just book smarts," she said, leaning against a front row desk.

"How's Amelia?" he asked, watching as her face fell. 

"She's become a shell of her former self. You've seen her during classes and breaks?"

He nodded. "Yeah," Severus said. "I don't think she's been eating."

"She hasn't been," Lily said, looking down sadly. "Luna Riddle told me how the only thing she'd eaten one day was a granola bar. I had to force her to eat breakfast this morning."

"She hasn't been taking it well," Severus sighed. "In class I paired her up with Hermione. She does her work but her actions are sluggish and she doesn't seem to pay attention during practical work. She once tried to put a toad's tongue into a simple blood replenishing potion."

Lily looked down. Severus recognised that anger. The blame. She'd worn the same expression on the night that he'd found her in the Three Broomsticks. "What do you think about Cho Chang's pregnancy?"

The fifth year Slytherin had gotten pregnant by an older Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory, and now the parents were angry at them and the school. Even though, logically, she'd gotten pregnant over the summer.

"Amos is furious," Lily nodded. "He tried to get me dragged for being Cedric's head of house but Dumbledore came to my defense." 

Ah, Amos Diggory. An annoying, petulant child was the man at heart. "But isn't Chang getting it aborted?"

"Albus says her parents won't let her. Cedric's taking responsibility, though."

"Amos is only making such a big deal because he wants money," Severus said. Lily nodded in agreement. They stayed quiet for a few moments, although Severus suspected they had different things on their minds. "How are you?"

"You ask me that everyday," she replied, evading the question.

"Can't a friend ask how you're doing?" Lily bit her lip, looking down. She seemed conflicted. "Lily?" he asked, yet she simply stayed quiet.

He wondered what it was that distracted her so. He panicked. What if something was wrong? What if she began drinking again and he couldn't stop her? "What if I don't want to be your friend?"

His brow creased. "What?" He stood, standing in front of his desk. Was this her saying she wanted him to leave her alone? Lily surged forwards, pinning him against his desk. He watched her with wide eyes. "Oh..."

He stared into Lily's beautiful green eyes. "I don't want to be your friend," she murmured, before pressing her lips to his. 

Severus awoke in a cold sweat. Lily was gone now. Dead. There was no point reliving memories in his nightmares.

Yet he couldn't stop them.

XXX

James had been flicking through some documents for the Basilisk when his wife had entered his office. 

"Yes?" he asked, subtly slipping the documents into his desk drawer. 

"Petunia will be back from Ireland at six. Could you collect her, please?"

"Why can't you?" James asked, annoyed. It wasn't that he was averse to collecting Petunia, she was great company, but Lucius suspected that Morgana should be coming after him soon.

"You heard about Cho Chang? Apparently she got pregnant during the last month of school and now Amos Diggory is pissed off. We have to attend a meeting with the Board of Governors. I am certain that she's only two months pregnant, not three."

"Ah," James said. Yes, Amos Diggory was annoying, even if he was a member of the Basilisk. The greedy man was determined to get the school to pay child support. And James was well aware that he'd take the money for himself. "I'll collect her then."

"Thank you, James," Lily sagged in relief.

"Has the divorce been finalised?"

"Yeah. Yesterday evening. She got all of his assets." Lily said. Petunia's abusive husband, Vernon, had been sent to prison after he beat their son, Dudley, to death. When Petunia found out she'd made certain he had gotten a lifetime's sentence to prison and had called for a divorce. Her lawyer had suggested to throw in a restraining order in case he had gotten out of prison for good behavior.

"I see," said James. "Has she picked out a house yet?"

"An apartment in New York," said Lily. She glanced at her watch. "I'm so sorry, James. I have to go to this bloody meeting. I'll see you later." Lily quickly kissed his cheek and rushed outside. James grimaced as he watched her run, guilt gracing his features. Despite his current affair with Bellatrix, he still cared for Lily, despite not loving her as he once thought he had in his foolish, impulsive youth.

James flicked his wand, locking the door as he pulled out the files again. "Now," he murmured, glaring at the picture of his long time enemy. "Mrs Finnegan, I see you."

When six o'clock arrived, James was waiting in the airport, impatiently checking his watch. Still no sign of the plane. 

He was well aware that flights could be delayed yet twenty minutes later he was scowling and tapping his foot. He had more important things to be doing that waiting on his sister-in-law. 

"Waiting as well," he looked up at a man's voice. "Ted." The man extended his hand which James shook tentatively. He gasped when he was yanked forwards. The man beard his teeth as he hissed, "Tonks." 

James tried to pull away and reach for his wand at the same time yet Ted pushed him backwards, sprinting away as he pulled out a black stick with a red button protruding from the end. 

James just managed to grasp his wand ("Protego!") as he heard the deafening sound of a bomb exploding.

The next thing James knew, he was surrounded by rubble and his head was bleeding. It was astounding that the shield charm had protected him enough that he didn't have a concussion. As he searched for his wand, he blearily made out a plane arriving in the distance. It was fortunate that Petunia was late, he noticed as he took in all of the damage. 

James knew what his plan was the second he realised that this wouldn't be the last attack. He cut a gash across his hand, smearing the blood across multiple rocks. They'd think he had been squashed or something. James was aware that the plan was half assed but people would believe anything when not given evidence of the contrary. And he could always pay Aurors and Gringotts to name him as dead.

Right before he left, James had taken off his wedding ring, slowly placing it on top of the blood.

With that in mind, James held his wand tightly and disapparated to the Basilisk headquarters. 

There, he saw Bellatrix. She was sat in her wheelchair, talking with Lucius. 

"B-Bellatrix! Lucius!" His two friends looked up and watched in shock as he limped forwards. Bellatrix looked like she was going go stand with the way she gripped the wheelchair yet remembered the state of her legs. Lucius took his arm, acting as support as they took him into a private room.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, calling for Narcissa. 

"Morgana attacked," he explained. "I was collecting Petunia, my sister-in-law, when Ted Tonks approached me." Bellatrix pursed her lips. He knew how Bellatrix felt about her brother-in-law. Whilst James had never met him in person until today, he knew Ted was very prejudiced. Borderline insane. "He set off a bomb. The place exploded."

Bellatrix bit her lip, slumping backwards. "What now?"

"As of now," James said, shifting awkwardly and wincing. "James Potter is dead to the world."

His coworkers were silent before Lucius suddenly snorted. "Both of you have faked your death for some reason or the other. When shall I be doing it?"

James shook his head fondly as the door opened and Narcissa walked inside. It probably took her a few seconds to realise what was happening. She was a Ravenclaw, after all. "Morgana?"

He nodded. "I've faked my death. I was attacked in a Muggle airport. They'll assume it was a terrorist attack."

"How did you fake it?" asked Narcissa, already beginning to heal him.

He drew in a breath, tentatively glancing at Bellatrix. "Blood," he said. "Lot's and lots of blood."

"And who did it?" asked Narcissa, wanting to know everything, like the true Ravenclaw that she was. "Surely not Morgan herself."

"No," James shook his head, edging away. "Ted Tonks did." If he thought Bellatrix looked annoyed, Narcissa looked downright murderous. He couldn't exactly blame her.

"That- that bastard!" she seethed, abandoning her healing as she paced. James withheld a sigh. Andromeda had been the one to immobilize Bellatrix. Ted had been the one to murder Narcissa's firstborn, sixteen years ago. It was how Lucius and Narcissa had gotten involved. They'd found out it was under Morgana's orders. "How dare he?!"

"Sister," Bellatrix called. "Please, calm down."

"Calm down?!" Narcissa exclaimed. "How could I calm down?!"

"I know you're angry," said Lucius, wrapping his arms around her. "But that will not help our situation."

As Narcissa silently seethed, James closed his eyes tiredly. "So," Bellatrix said, sitting beside him. "How's it feel to be dead?"

He smirked. "Terrible. Make me feel alive again."

Bellatrix grinned. "My pleasure."

XXX

Sirius placed his book down when he heard the sound of a baby wailing. While little Amelia didn't cry all the time, she did often enough that Lily and James were exhausted. He'd insisted on staying over that weekend, under the guise of wanting to get to know his goddaughter. They needed rest.

He opened his door, walking to the nursery. Inside the red and gold room was a weeping child. "Hey, pup." The crying quieted slightly as she extended her palms. So she wasn't hungry. Good. He didn't have the equipment. Sirius picked Amelia up, rocking her in his arms as he shushed her, making funny faces.

Soon enough, the room was filled with happy giggles as he cooed over her. So maybe Sirius acted like a teenage girl with this kid, but he didn't care. Although, he might lose some reputation amongst his many admirers. 

Her big green orbs stared up at him as he began to monologue. He found he did that a lot with Amelia. Detailing his grief and anger and happiness and jealousies. He thought she listened, even if she was a baby.

"My little brother called today. He wants me to come to the family reunion tomorrow. All of the side branches will be there. I don't know if I should. The black -well, white- sheep of the Black family. I want to, I really do. I mean, they're my family. Why should I leave them when the only thing they did was not accept that I'm bisexual? Merlin, even mother tried reconnecting with me. I thought she hated me."

Amelia snuggled in his arms as he held her. "Back in fourth year was when I realised the truth. Crushing on Remus... now that I look back that was out of possessiveness rather than actual feelings. Have no clue how I ended up liking Alastor Moody. Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome. Did I tell you that during Auror training he did that to us? It was terrifying until we finally escaped. He told us everything. And insulted us."

"Now, though," Sirius said, sighing. "There's a Muggle I like. Your Aunt Petunia. If only she wasn't with that Vernon guy. Weirdo, he is."

He continued his mindless ramblings until Amelia was sleeping soundly. 

"You're good with her." He looked up in surprise. Lily was standing there, looking well rested. Looking out the window he saw that it was definitely morning.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you started talking about Global Warming," she said, grinning. Sirius sagged in relief, nodding. "I know who to call for babysitting, anyways."

"Five drachmas an hour," he argued jokingly. 

"Two," she replied, taking Amelia. "You're probably hungry."

"Starving," he agreed as they ventured downstairs. "Where's James?"

"Emergency at work," she said. Sirius raised an eyebrow. He was an Auror and wasn't on paternity leave. What was that about?

"What about?"

"Apparently Moody wanted some help with something and called James in."

"Oh," he nodded. That explained it. Moody was always calling them up randomly. Once Sirius had been called at three in the morning and the problem was that he hadn't finished some paperwork. He needed to sign his name. That was literally it. No wonder Moody summoned James. And he wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

He took the offered fried food, piling it onto his plate. "I love your cooking," he told her, shoveling some into his mouth. 

She smiled. "Thanks, Sirius." Lily took a sip of her tea. "Okay, I lied." He looked up with wide eyes at her confession. "I got up this morning to check on Amelia. I heard you talking. Your family wants to reconnect? And you're bisexual?"

"Yes," he answered, closing up. "Did you hear anything else?"

"No," she said. Sirius could see the honesty reflected in her eyes. He sagged in relief. So she didn't know that he now liked Petunia. "I think you should go."

"So do I," he sighed. "But James..."

"Is not your needy, jealous partner. He has no say over what you do. And it's your family. Not his."

Sirius smiled. "You should've become a psychiatrist."

"You and James are enough crazy, thanks," said Lily, cutting a sausage.

"Well," said Sirius with a grin. "Now with this little tyke you'll have a lot more crazy in your life!" Lily faked a groan though he caught sight of the suppressed grin. 

One day, thirteen years later he and Lily were eating breakfast together on a day similar to this one when Lily looked up with pain clouding her gaze. He placed down his cutlery, worried for his friend already.

"Sirius..." he looked up from his food. Lily was wearing her serious face. Or should he say 'Sirius'? That joke was aged and wrinkled now. "I think James is che-" the fire lit up as James stepped inside. Speak of the devil. Sirius' eyebrows creased. Che... she certainly didn't mean cheerful. But, James... a cheater? Impossible. He was right. Right...?

"Hey guys," James grinned, kissing Lily's cheek.

"You shouldn't call your wife 'guy'," said Lily. Sirius noticed the face he made at wife. So maybe he was cheating. Wait. This was James! Preposterous. 

"Why so serious, Sirius?" asked James. "Expect a kiss from me?"

Sirius made an exaggerated barfing noise. "If I had to choose between you and the Giant Squid... well, I guess I'll be going swimming."

"You both are imbeciles," said Lily.

The three began their banter until finally James claimed he had work. "So..." Sirius said. "Do you think he is?"

"Think? No, I'm sure." He watched Lily sadly.

"Are you going to divorce him?"

"No," said Lily. "I can't do that to her."

"But you'd be miserable," said Sirius.

Lily shook her head. "Besides," she said. "The contract we used with Gringotts means that we'd have to be connected for fifteen years, at least."

Sirius sighed. He knew a determined Lily when he saw one. "Are you going to say something?"

"No," said Lily. "I'm not."

"How angry are you?"

"I'm..." Lily trailed off. "When I first realised that he wasn't going off for work emergencies, I was furious. But then I sat down and sorted through my feelings. To be honest, I was only angry because my pride had been wounded. I don't think I really love him."

"And will you be happy?" he asked. He still couldn't believe that James was cheating on Lily. And that she was so calm.

"I don't have to see him for nine months of the year," said Lily. "I'll be fine. And when we finally do divorce, which we will, I do want him to be happy. He gave me Amelia."

Sirius snorted. "More like you gave him. You did all of the work."

"I was thinking when Amelia is seventeen that we'll get a divorce," she said.

"If I were you I'd be flaying James," Sirius said. Lily smiled fondly at him. 

"Hey Sirius, mum," said Amelia, walking into the room. "Where's dad?"

"He's working," said Lily. "Eggs and bacon?"

"Yes, please," said Amelia.

As he watched Lily walk around the kitchen, he could only frown. This woman was strong if she could stick with James for thirteen years simply because she didn't want Amelia to be caught up in the problem. Many others would've already been divorced and living off of the settlement money they'd gotten out of it.

And this was the turning point for the anger towards his long time friend, James. 

After all, Sirius had many morals. And he was the type of guy who believed infidelity was disgusting and women deserved equal, if not more, respect. After all, carrying a life inside of you for nine months would be hard.

XXX

Hermione tucked her head between her knees, shivering. It happened again. Jean's stupid children had locked her out in the rain again. And on her birthday, no less. Then again, they couldn't care less if she died. 

She banged on the door yet there was no answer. Hermione whimpered when she caught sight of Jean's bedroom light turning off. So they'd forgotten about her.

"No..." she muttered sadly. "Not forgotten. She doesn't care."

Hermione was a freak. Her mother and stepfather said that. Her siblings said that. Her classmates said that. Even her teachers, who she presented stellar grades to, disliked her! Hermione didn't know why she stuck around. It wasn't like she'd be missed. 

Hermione wrapped the wet, thin fabric tighter around her skinny frame. It was so cold. So... cold... Hermione began to doze off when she heard a loud crackling sound.

"Are you alright?!" she looked up, startled, at the worried voice. Surely she wasn't addressing Hermione? She had long, voluptuous red hair and her eyes were a startling emerald green.

"Yeah," she muttered. Her voice was hoarse and ugly. Hah, just like her! "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said the woman, waving a stick and suddenly Hermione was dry. How...? She felt herself being swaddled with blankets. Why was the woman talking with her? "Why are you outside?"

Hermione averted her eyes, shrugging. "Got locked out. No big deal."

"It is a big deal," replied the woman, standing. "Will you come with me?"

"I..." Hermione looked at her prison. Her siblings had been warned about going off with strangers. But she hadn't been. And this was the first person to be nice to Hermione. "Y-yeah." 

It wasn't like she'd be missed.

The woman took her hand and Hermione felt this weird, floating sensation. Like her body materialising once more. When the sensation stopped, Hermione found herself leaning against a wall for support. She thought she'd have gotten sick if she had anything to puke up.

"W-what was that?!"

"I'll explain everything after you've been taken care of," said the woman. "Come, we're going to pay a visit to a mediwitch."

"What's that?" she asked, struggling to walk in pace with the woman. She noticed, slowing down significantly.

"A doctor," said the woman. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Hermione looked down, ashamed. "Two days ago."

The woman stopped walking altogether. "What?! Have they been refusing you food?!"

"I... no. I just... don't like it."

That was the truth. Jean had never said "you can't eat because you're a freak", but she found it terrible to eat with them. They always looked at her weirdly and Elizabeth, Max and Julian always mocked her. Eventually, she just stopped eating for periods at a time. She did it eventually when something in her seemed to force her into the kitchen when nobody was around.

Freaks like her shouldn't eat.

The woman watched her with incredulous eyes. "What do you-"

"Lily!" they looked up at a man's voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you were delivering letters to Muggleborns?" He had long black hair and dark eyes. There was something familiar about him to Hermione. 

The woman, Lily, placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I found her out in the rain wearing barely a rag. They locked her outside. I'm bringing her to Mrs Pomfrey."

The man nodded, crouching in front of Hermione. "Hello there," he said. "I'm Severus Snape."

Hermione gasped. Jean complained about her. A lot. But one complaint always stood out to her. "If only I hadn't met that wretched freak Severus Snape! Then I wouldn't have to deal with you!"

But it couldn't be! He couldn't be her... her f-father. "What's your name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her shocked state.

"Hermione... Hermione Snape." Her mother hadn't wanted her name on the birth certificate and she didn't deserve John's last name, apparently.

Severus rose, with wide eyes. "Are you..." he stared at her for a long while. "Who's your mother?"

"Jean," she said. Severus stood there in shock for a while before suddenly turning and spinning around.

"Severus!" Lily called. "Where are you going?!"

"To murder my ex!" he shouted with a furious snarl. Hermione stopped breathing.

"He won't actually kill her... Right?!"

"He won't," said Lily, crouching in front of her. "He's just angry."

"At me," said Hermione, almost absently. "Because I'm a freak."

Lily shook her head vehemently. "No. You are not a freak. You are special. Let me tell you something important; if somebody calls you a freak, the truth is that they're jealous because you have something that they don't."

"What's that?" she asked quietly. 

"Magic," smiled Lily. Hermione relaxed at the kind smile. But... Magic? She must mean something else. Surely magic wasn't real. "Come, Hermione. You should visit Mrs Pomfrey now."

Four years later Hermione began to notice something. Or, someone. When she realised that she was staring at Draco Malfoy during class or across the Great Hall, she brushed it off as something totally average. 

She just happened to be watching him in Charms class, the way his hair stood perfectly and how graceful he looked when Lily approached her. "Stay behind after class."

Hermione nodded, not worried. When something was wrong Lily blinked a lot.

As Hermione had already finished her reading (and the next three chapters), Hermione sat back and considered the woman she considered to be a mother.

Ever since Amelia's sudden coma, Lily smiled less. She became a shell of herself. While she never tried to drown her sorrows with alcohol, Hermione was certain she'd tried it or other unconventional methods if she and her dad weren't looking after her. It was kind of unhealthy that she was affected by Amelia's coma so much yet she could understand. Lily loved with all of her heart and her daughter certainly wasn't excluded. That included with it happening so soon after James, well... it didn't take an idiot to see that Lily hadn't loved her husband. But caring for him was a different thing.

Hermione took note of Lily's knowing smirk as she waited after class. So she was excited, it seemed. "What's up, Lily?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Draco. You like him, don't you?" said Lily. She sat upright, her face going red. 

"N-no!"

Lily grinned. "So you do have a crush on him! Ah, Narcissa will be delighted! She's always been fond of you, you know."

"I h-have to go to Potions!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell Severus not to murder his future son-in-law!" Lily shouted after her.

As she raced to Potions, Hermione admitted that she was actually happy that Lily was doing better, at least.

XXX

Remus struggled to breathe as he felt the snap of his bones. Snap, snap, break. 

The cycle could only continue as he felt himself slowly morph into human form. This was his worst moon yet. And now somebody would take him to Mrs Pomfrey for healing. He didn't want to go. The other werewolves wouldn't. Did that make him weak? Definitely. 

Remus braced himself, placing his hand on the dirty floor. He attempted to push his shaking body up. His efforts were useless. He scowled as he fell back onto his torso.

Weak. He was weak.

Yet Remus was content to lay there with his self deprecating thoughts.

When he heard voices, he assumed that it was the teachers. At first he couldn't make out what they were saying but as footsteps sounded so did intelligible sentences. 

"You are so dead, Potter. I can't believe you convinced us to come to the Shrieking Shack!" He heard the voice of Lily Evans. She was obviously talking to James Potter. And where Potter was, Sirius Black followed.

"Oh, come on, Evans! You can't say you're the least bit curious as to why he disappears here?"

"I'm curious, of course, yet we should respect his privacy."

"He's disappeared one night for the last six months. And then he doesn't attend classes the next day. Hey, what if he's a spy," said Sirius Black. So he'd guessed correctly. Remus tiredly lay his cheek against the hard, cool floor.

Heh, him, a spy? That'd be preferable. 

"I'm only here so you two don't get yourselves killed," said Lily. "I'm sure the teachers know why. I mean, we're only first years! What if there are werewolves down there, or something!"

"Werewolves only transform on Full Moons," said Sirius with a snort. "And that was last night..." there were less foot steps. Sirius had stopped walking.

"Werewolves are real?" he heard Lily asked. He heard louder footsteps as if Sirius was running to catch up.

"Of course they are," said James. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I've only been a witch for six months, Potter!" 

"Correction," said Sirius as his footsteps slowed to a normal pace. Remus began to draw in the dust. "You've always been a witch. You've only known for six months."

And then the footsteps stopped. He could see shoes through the crack in his door. And then Remus truly realised that they could find out his secret. 

Remus braced himself once more, but instead of trying to get up he crawled into a dark corner, hiding under a tattered and torn bed.

He saw the door open from his hiding place. "I can't see a thing. Lumos." Remus shrunk into himself as light filled the room.

"He's not here," said James. "Let's check the other rooms."

"Yeah," said Lily. "Let's- is that blood?!"

Remus tensed as Lily kneeled beside the blood. She placed a hand on the dried blood and looked around. She was able to see him. 

He and Lily met eyes yet he shook his head pleadingly. Lily held his stare for a moment before standing. "Never mind. It's decades old."

"How can you tell?" asked James. 

"Fresh blood is wet, idiot," said Lily. Remus ignored how stupid that excuse was. At least she was trying. "Come on, let's-"

"What are you three doing here?!" he heard Professor McGonagall exclaim. Remus cringed. She was loud.

He saw Sirius step forwards. "Where's Remus? He keeps disappearing. We were worried. Yesterday I saw him enter the Shrieking Shack. But we can't find him."

"This doesn't concern you three," said McGonagall. "Now, go off to the dining hall."

"Yes, Professor," said James and Sirius. He watched as they walked off, yet James stopped when Lily didn't follow.

"I have to talk about some... female problems with Professor McGonagall. It can't wait. Go eat breakfast."

He heard the retreating footsteps of James and Sirius. "Miss Evans, I'm afraid it has to wait-"

He saw Lily close the door. "You can come out now, Remus."

He considered it for a moment before bracing himself for the pain and crawling forwards. "How did you-"

"The blood. I saw him while I looked at it." Instead of attempting to stand, which he'd fail at, Remus tried to sit up. Lily crouched down and assisted him.

"Miss Evans, you really aren't-"

"Remus is my friend, Professor," said Lily, stomping her foot with a huff. "I'm not going to ask because if he wants it kept secret I respect that. But I'm not leaving him when he's in obvious pain."

"I-"

"It's fine, Professor," he whispered. The ground seemed to sway. "She can stay. She's my fr-"

Suddenly the ground was a great place, it seemed, for resting. 

He heard a gasp as Lily grabbed his arm. "Stay awake, Remus. Try to stay awake."

"Move aside, Miss Evans. I'm bringing him to the Hospital Wing. You may visit but for now he's in critical condition."

Remus felt almost like a doll as he was lifted into the air.

"I trust that this won't get back to anyone, Miss Evans?"

"It won't," agreed Lily. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes," he heard McGonagall answer. "He will be."

The next thing he knew was darkness.

A couple of hours later he was lying in the Hospital Wing when the door opened and Lily entered. She approached him. Mrs Pomfrey was busy attending to Rodolphus Lestrange to notice.

"Hey," said Lily, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Hello," he didn't meet her face, glaring at his scarred hands.

"You're a werewolf." It wasn't a question and he wasn't surprised that she suddenly knew. Lily always had been smart. "I did some research. Compared the nights that you've disappeared on to the full moon. And, I just..." he heard her take in breath. This was where she exposed him to the world. If she wasn't afraid, that was. "Are you okay?"

Remus' eyes seemed to grow a thousand sizes as they bulged. "What?"

"Are you okay? The blood... it was painful. I can tell."

"But... you want to know... if I'm alright?"

"Yes," said Lily. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a monster," he whispered. "I don't deserve to live. I should-"

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Don't you dare act like that. You aren't a monster. Monsters are evil. You're far from it. You are good. You are Remus Lupin. You deserve to live. If somebody ever even insinuates otherwise, well..." Lily cracked her fingers. "Let's just say that any healing charm that Mrs Pomfrey can think of won't help them."

Remus gulped. "You're scary when you're angry."

"I'm not angry," said Lily. "I'm right."

"But I'm-"

"Remus Lupin. Your species doesn't define you. Your actions do. And until you go around killing people in human form I'm convinced that you are the same lovable idiot. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," he said, shrinking backwards.

Lily grinned. "Good. Now, I have the homework you missed."

Remus also grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Happy Birthday Harry, JK Rowling and happy late birthday Neville!

XXX

Hermione organised the funeral arrangements. She'd asked her and Severus if they wanted to help, but neither found themselves capable. Hermione had asked Petunia and Professor Longbottom for help.

Dumbledore had offered Hogwarts as the grounds for the viewing and she accepted after considering it. Many Hogwarts students had been mourning so it was courteous to allow them to attend. Of course, there was a permission slip that had to be signed for the fifth years and younger. Some parents didn't want their children to see a body, even one of their favourite teachers for a viewing.

The actual funeral would be in a Muggle graveyard were the rest of Lily's family was buried.

Hermione, herself, was mourning Lily, too. She'd once known Lily as her helpful teacher. And she'd grown to love Lily like the mother her egg donor had never been . She wanted to be strong for Amelia and her dad, though. Hermione already knew that Amelia wouldn't be attending the viewing. The girl was blank as she gave the explanation that she explained that she wouldn't be able to. Amelia looked sadder with a blank expression than she did with eyes full of tears. It just explained that she was trying not to. Hermione thought she should stop crying.

Her dad was a different story. He secluded himself and she had to force him to eat and sleep. He wouldn't look at the twins. Hermione knew he didn't blame them, yet that didn't mean he wasn't angry. At himself, really. She would be bringing him to the viewing personally and he'd be allowed to say goodbye by himself.

She mostly cared for the twins, yet Petunia, Professor Longbottom, Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Dumbledore had offered her assistance when she was too preoccupied.

They were getting along fine, even if George was smaller than your average baby. Leah seemed to know that something was wrong and George seemed to reach out to Dumbledore.

When she found the little mark on his right hand, she nearly got sick as things seemed to click. She had often seen the silver Deathly Hallows mark on Dumbledore yet had always assumed that it was some eccentric fashion choice. A soulmate mark had not occurred to her, and if it had, she'd brushed it off. Soulmates weren't rare yet they weren't exactly common, either.

On the day of the viewing, Hermione placed Alice Longbottom in charge and approached Dumbledore. He was off to the side and most people wouldn't notice him where he stood.

"Professor," she said.

"Ah, Hermione, dear," he said, the twinkle in his eyes gone. "How is your father?"

"No better than you'd think, sir," she said. "Sir, I have a question."

"Go on, Hermione," he said. She was reluctant to ask it. Despite the fact that this old man was her baby brother's soulmate, she still respected the school's esteemed Headmaster.

She swallowed nervously. "The mark on your right hand... It's identical to the one on George's."

"I am aware, Hermione," he sighed. "I have no plans to act on it in this life."

"This life?" she asked, frowning. "What do you- oh." Her eyes widened. He expected to die?

"It's obvious, Hermione. My soulmate would hardly be born when I'm older than most wizards. I've outlived many by decades. I expect you'll be attending my funeral in a couple of months."

She stared at the man incredulously. "You're okay with dying?!"

"Okay is not the word I'd use," he said. "I merely accept it. As you know, times are hard with Morgana. But I can't do anything about her, honestly. My future is in the hands of Fate."

Hermione stayed there in silence.

"I've never heard it expressed that way and so easily, at that," she finally said.

"I am not the first to accept death, Hermione," he said. "You should go check on the viewing. I believe everyone should be finished in a moment."

Hermione nodded. She knew he was really pointing out that Severus would be here soon. She approached Petunia who looked at her sister with wet eyes. "How are you?"

"Terrible," Petunia said. "How are the twins?"

"They're fine," she said. "Tom and Amelia are watching over them. Amelia said she won't be capable of coming here."

"I expect that she shall eventually," said Petunia. "Like Severus, I think she'd rather do it alone."

Hermione nodded as the attendees began to trickle out. "I should go get him, then."

"I'll make sure everyone is gone," said Petunia. Hermione recognised the forced composure which she currently possessed.

"Thank you, Petunia." She went inside Hogwarts, finding her way to her father's headquarters. She knocked politely on the door to find Severus dressed in black robes (which seemed to hang off of him, even though she had forced him to eat), sitting forwards with his hands clasped and brokenly staring at a picture of Lily.

"It's time for the viewing, father."

Severus looked up slowly, reluctantly. She knew he didn't want to leave. Hermione extended a hand, taking his and helping him up. While Severus was no invalid she recognised that he wouldn't be able to go without help.

When they arrived at the empty courtyard, Severus removed her hand from him. "I can do this," he said. She didn't know if he was assuring her or himself.

Hermione watched as he slowly approached the coffin. When Severus got there he kneeled down and leaned his head against the wood.

She watched the painful sight before uttering a sigh and turning around. There she was both shocked and not to see Amelia there. She was holding Leah and Tom was beside her, holding George.

Amelia walked towards her, offering Leah to her. "You should go say goodbye."

Amelia shook her head. "Severus is doing that," she said.

Hermione offered a small, watery smile, looking back at her dad. "I think he needs company. And so will you." She adjusted her hold on Leah, ushering Amelia forwards. "Go."

She and Tom watched as Amelia walked towards the coffin. When she got there, she said something to Severus. He stood and pulled her into a hug.

"How do you think they'll be?" Tom asked.

"They're not going to heal for a while," Hermione said.

"I'd be surprised if they do," said Tom. Hermione's eyes flickered to George and his hand. She frowned, pulling her eyes and thoughts away from that.

"Where were you and Amelia all last week? She wouldn't answer me."

"She didn't want to face anyone after Lily died," said Tom. "I took her to one of my family's homes."

"Ah," Hermione nodded.

"How are you, Hermione?" he asked.

"About as well as you," she said, noting the bags under his eyes. He nodded in understanding. "We should leave them alone."

"No," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Severus needs to see his children."

Hermione bit her lip, mulling over it before finally voicing her agreement. "Alright."

They made the short walk across the courtyard to where Severus and Amelia were talking quietly. "-happy, wherever she is."

"Do you think she might've reincarnated?"

Amelia stayed quiet for a moment. "Not yet," she finally said. "But when she does, I think she'll have a happier life."

"Excuse me," Hermione said. They turned to face them. Amelia smiled at the children while Severus averted his eyes. "Dad, you need to meet them."

He didn't look down. "Severus," Amelia said. "Lily wouldn't want them neglected."

At the mention of Lily, Severus finally looked down. He caught sight of Leah first. His eyes lingered on her intelligent green eyes, the same shade of Lily's. Then he turned to George. Hermione knew that he had seen them before, yet this was the first time he'd really seen them.

Hermione could see the want to hold them behind his wet eyes. "Here, dad." She handed Leah to her father, and Tom followed with George.

"He's so small," Severus said. "But... They're perfect."

Hermione noticed that Amelia turned to Lily's corpse. "She'd be proud."

Hermione finally stopped being strong when she heard her father brokenly whisper, "she would be."

XXX

The funeral passed in a blur. One minute they were in a Muggle church, and then a graveyard. Amelia barely paid attention as she relived memory after memory of Lily. This wasn't her first loss, and by far it wasn't the worst, but that didn't mean she didn't feel terrible. The loss was easier with Tom helping her through it. And it was very hard not to smile with Leah and George. Really, babies just lit up the world.

As she stared at the tombstone, she felt a sort of calm settle over her. Lily would be okay. The knowledge of reincarnation seemed to calm her down. Lily had done nothing to warrant purgatory, so she would reincarnate soon enough. Amelia just had to be content with the fact that Lily was watching over them now.

"Leave." She looked up at Severus' cold tone. He was glaring at a man who had seemingly just arrived.

"What are you doing here, James?" Sirius asked, glaring at him.

"She was my wife and friend, Sirius. I believe I have a right to pay my respects."

"You made her believe you were dead," Severus snarled. "She could barely cope!"

Amelia realised that James had lost control of his temper before it happened. "Yet she rushed to jump your bones! Well, isn't that what killed her in the first place?"

Gasps of outrage were heard from the onlookers as Severus reached for his wand. He'd obviously forgotten about the Muggles present.

"Severus!" Amelia exclaimed, darting forwards. She stood in between the men. "You are both acting like stupid baboons! There are children present! I want you both to act your age! If you can't do something as simple as that, then leave!"

She glared at the both of them as Sirius grabbed Severus's arm, leading him away to Hermione. When did they become friends? she wondered. Probably while they bonded over their mutual dislike of James. Wait, how does Sirius feel about him? She heard from Remus that when he found out about James' death that he had basically fainted.

"Pay your respects and go," she said to James. She wasn't in the mood for drama. And the memory of the marriage contract that he'd attempted to create was still fresh in her mind.

"Amelia," he sighed. "I am sorry about the contract."

"Well, it will never exist, so I don't have anything to cry over." Amelia turned and began to talk with Remus. Teddy was looking around curiously, trying to understand what was going on.

"She had a lot of friends, didn't she?" said Amelia. There were at least a hundred people present. And they were only close friends and family. Almost three hundred people had attempted to come. Hermione literally had to announce that it was an invite only sort of thing. So how James got in was lost on her...

"Your mother was a well known person. And that isn't simply because she was a good teacher. She helped many people through hard times, myself included."

"Does Sirius hate James?" she asked, nodding to the man who was staring at the grave.

"I don't think so," he said. "He's just very angry. I remember a couple of weeks before the fight with James, he started to glare at him. He commented snidely. He made excuses when James wanted to hangout. Only later did I found out that it was because James was cheating. I'm sure you remember how Sirius' parent's marriage was ruined because Orion started cheating with a Muggle. They haven't separated, yet Walburga never fails to make her anger with him known."

No, she hadn't known. No wonder Sirius was so angry. "I can see why he's so angry. And Lily was his friend, wasn't he? But... why did you guys not try communicating."

"We did," Remus sighed. "But our letters were sent back, calls and texts blocked and the Floo was always answered by James. He would just say to f- leave them alone or he'd file a restraining order. We stopped after three weeks."

She turned to see James walking away from the grave. "Did Lily know? That he was cheating?"

"Ah, n-no." Remus was averting his eyes. Ah, he didn't want her to feel guilty. Sure, she'd feel bad if Lily only stayed with James for her, but there also had to be a period where they were happy together. She didn't appreciate liars.

"It's fine, Remus. I understand."

"What are you two up to?" asked Sirius, approaching her.

"We're debating whether or not a pepper up potion would still work without eye of newt," she lied easily. Remus sent her a weird look. She recalled that, in the Half Blood Prince's potion text book it'd changed the recipe to double the frog legs and stirred counter clockwise three times instead of clockwise twice.

"Ugh," Sirius made a face of disgust. "Lovely. Have you two seen Rita Skeeter? Why's she even here?" Amelia made a face. Skeeter. Lovely.

"Press coverage," Remus shrugged. "And remember back in 2007 when the Prophet was ripped off by the Parkinsons? James and Lily had the Prophets back with the lawsuit. Those two bonded, if the fact that she was at Amelia's ninth birthday is anything to go off of."

Sirius stared at Remus, lost. "You couldn't have said that they're just friends?"

Amelia chuckled, "Where's Severus?"

"Looking after the babies," said Sirius. "Hermione is off with Draco so he's all alone."

"I'm gonna go help him," she said.

"Hey, Amelia," Sirius said, biting his lip as if mulling over something. "Would you like to learn how to be an Animagi? Some of us learned how to be one a couple years back and I thought you'd like to learn how. It'd be a good place to direct your grief at." And a good distraction for Sirius.

"Sure, Sirius," she said, grinning. He needed this, she could tell. A distraction. And being an Animagus would be so useful with Morgana and things. "Saturday?"

"At twelve. Floo to my house. I'll see you!"

She offered a smile as she turned and looked for Severus. Eventually she found him holding the twins, attempting to calm them down away from the mourners. She saw the dark circles under his eyes. At times like this she recognised the similarities between him and Hermione. If it weren't for the make up Hermione currently wore, she'd look dead on her feet. Even though Severus hadn't been caring for them the past few weeks, Amelia knew he was having nightmares of Lily. Why he didn't get a dreamless sleep potion, however...

"Hey," said Amelia, reaching for one of them. He gladly allowed her to take George. "How are you?"

"Good," he said tiredly.

"You haven't been sleeping. Why don't you have some dreamless sleep?"

"I haven't restocked on potions. I just... can't, right now."

Amelia nodded. She'd take the twins for the night and ask Hermione to whip up a batch of it. If she wasn't already working on it. "The past few weeks have been hard."

"Yeah," Severus said, gazing at the tombstone.

"She'd want you to..."

"Move on? I know."

"But you won't," Amelia sighed. "I know how you feel."

"Like you've ever lost somebody who you've beyond the entire universe."

'But I have...'

"I'm sorry," Severus said suddenly. "That was insensitive of me. I don't know what came over me..."

"It's fine, Severus." Amelia was concentrating on that last thought she just had. Did she mean Tom? From her first life... no. She didn't. She hadn't loved him. "I understand what you're going through."

"Yeah," he sighed, still staring at Lily's tombstone. "She was my rock. Something to lean on."

"And you were hers. She loved you," said Amelia. She rocked George as he began to settle and sleep.

"I... I'm..." Severus ripped his eyes away from the tombstone, downcast eyes glaring at the floor. "I wish to retire. Will you take Leah?"

"Yeah, okay," she said. "Eat something and have a bath, Severus. You need to take care of yourself. She'd want you to."

"How are you so mature?" asked Severus. "You're sixteen."

Technically she had fifty one years of life under her belt. She'd died at eighteen in her first one, seventeen in her second and was sixteen now.

"Take care of yourself," she replied as he began to walk away from the Muggles so that nobody would hear the crack disapparation.

She sighed and looked down at her siblings. Leah's intelligent eyes and George's curious ones stared up at her.

"You two better not be as dramatic as your father."

"You can't say much, Amelia," Tom said.

"I'm not as dramatic," she said. "I wouldn't fake my death and reveal myself at my ex wife's wedding!"

"No. I've changed my mind. You're worse."

"If I wasn't holding two babies I'd hex you," she said.

Tom chuckled. "You're doing better."

"Somebody needs to act like the adult here," she said. "But it's been three and a half weeks. I can't wallow forever. That wouldn't help anyone."

She was terrible after Sirius' death. And the time when Morgana killed her father. And she was apparently doing terrible when James faked his death.

With everything going on with Morgana, "I can't be selfish."

"It's not selfish to be sad."

But it is when depression leads to somebody else's death.

At least, that's what she thought.

XXX

"So..." Amelia said, unsure. "What exactly do we start with?"

"I will be preparing things. You will be reading," said Sirius. At that exact moment he dropped a pile of roughly twenty, very thick, books onto the table.

"You're joking," she said.

"What? We had to read all of these!" Sirius said. Amelia looked at the fusty books with wide eyes. Half of these would take a year, at the least, to finish! "I'm just joking," said Sirius. He spread the books out onto the table. "I've marked several chapters I want you to read. Most of them are just precautions, but some you'll find are generally useful."

"Since when did you care so much for precautions?" she asked, turning to chapter twenty eight in one book. It was a medical book on magical injuries such as splinting yourself during Apparation and things.

"Will you explain to Severus why you're in the Hospital Wing with antlers on your butt or should I?"

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"I remember once that we had to tell McGonagall that we had been pranked Peter when he had to get Pomfrey to remove his new rats tail. I have a feeling that they knew what we were doing."

"That's... entirely believable," she said.

"Alright, you stay here and I'm going to go prepare the 'chambers for transfiguring oneself'," Sirius said, pointing to one book. She picked it up as he began to leave the room.

"During Animagus training, a person must be in a room where they can focus completely. Depending on the person, soothing music can play in the background. Windows will preferably be nonexistent or shielded by blinds or think curtains. It is advised that lights be dimmed. Too bright could distract oneself and too dark could set off a person's fear of darkness. They should also be able to see their transformation so a mirror or some sort of reflective surface is advisable."

The rest of the chapter droned on about being comfortable and stuff like that so Amelia moved onto another book. Page two hundred and six held a highlighted paragraph on types of transformations.

"There are two primary transformations for Animagus forms, the first being mundane land, sea and sky animals. Generally their first body part to transform would be the feet or ears, then moving onto limbs or such. Their head is generally the last part to transform and therefore complete the transformation. In regards to mundane bird Animagus forms, it is generally their arms that first change, followed by the torso and then the legs should change shape to become the talons and such. Their back would then follow and lastly the head. The mundane animal process takes in between six months and two years, depending on the magical prowess of the Animagus.

The second primary form is the magical land, sea or sky Animagus. The process follows the same path as their mundane counterpart, excluding magical abilities. For example, if one's transformation is to be a unicorn then their blood will be valuable yet they wouldn't attract the same predators ad the actual unicorn. A similar situation would happen with magical animals such as Kneazles and Niffler."

Amelia mulled over the information in her head. She assumed magical transformations were rarer, but considering the fact that she'd only knew four Animagi, that might not be the case.

Next she grabbed what looked to be a facts book.

"Did You Know? (Animagus Edition)

Did you know that Animagi tend to live longer than the average witch or wizard? Roughly twenty years was added onto Robert Pines' life from his Chihuahua Animagus, Rupert Grint lived for two hundred years as a Kneazle, Orion Black the seventh almost lived to reach two hundred and seventy three and Marcus Lionel the Second reached two hundred and forty two!

Did you know that the longest it took to master an Animagus form was three and a half years? And they were only an ant!

Did you know that the tallest Animagus form was Godric Gryffindor's giraffe? Shocking that he wasn't a lion!

Did you know that the largest magical transformation was reportedly a basilisk? Reports suggest that it belongs to a descendant of Salazar Slytherin's, Merope Gaunt-Riddle, yet after her death allegations remained unconfirmed."

Amelia shut the book at this. Who knew she'd find mention of Tom's mother in this? And that she might've been a Basilisk. And the fact that Godric even had an Animagus form was news to her. It felt weird. To perfectly recall a baby brother yet not know anything about him apart from the fact that he founded her Hogwarts House. It was just... strange.

Amelia sighed, standing up. She needed a drink.

She entered the kitchen to find Remus and a sleeping Teddy. Remus was cooking... something. "What are you doing?"

"Baking," he said. "Chocolate cake." She inhaled. That smelled nothing like a cake should...

"Have you ever made cake before?"

"...there's a first time for everything."

Amelia rolled her eyes, taking it out from the over. "This is unsalvageable." It was a mess of ingredients tossed together and she could see an egg yolk.

"Could you do any better?" asked Remus, jokingly.

Amelia thought back to her many years with the Dursleys. "Obviously," she scoffed. "Where are the ingredients?"

Remus opened some cabinets as she grabbed the necessary products. Remus was the type of person who cleaned as he cooked, if it wasn't obvious from the impeccably clean kitchen counters.

"Shouldn't you be studying up on Animaguses?" He asked as she washed her hands.

"How many times did Sirius and James get you to read up on it for them?"

"Fair point," Remus conceded, smiling. "How much reading did you get in.

"I'm fifteen percent finished," she said.

"So three books?"

"Should I be surprised that you worked that out so quickly?"

"Should I be concerned that you're cracking the eggs without looking?" Amelia bit her lip. Dudley had liked cake.

"Not as far as I'm aware," she lied easily. "It's pretty simple. Of course, an amateur such as yourself..."

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed, grinning.

"But, seriously, how did you two manage if you can't cook?"

"Lots of takeout," Remus said. She raised an eyebrow. There was no way... "actually, Sirius has a House Elf, Winky. I don't like to overwork her and I wanted to do something for myself, so here we are."

"Why the urge to make cake, anyways?"

"Not cake," said Remus. "Chocolate cake."

She giggled, adding chocolate to the mixture. She'd forgotten that he liked chocolate. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not," he said, faking offense. He seemed so different...

But then Amelia reminded herself that this Remus hadn't been through war. He may have been a werewolf, yet that was never the thing that broke his spirit. He never lost everything he cared for on one, fateful Halloween. He never believed that his best friend had betrayed them for Voldemort. He was never alone.

Then again, wasn't that why so many people were different?

They hadn't seen the struggles and hardships of war. Heck, they hadn't had to deal with the racism and stupid beliefs of blood purism weren't pushed onto them.

"Hey, you okay?" Remus asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine," she said, mixing.

"Really?" asked Remus. "Because you looked rather lost in thought and worried. What's wrong?" She knew a determined Remus when she saw him. Instead of lying, Amelia used a different excuse that occurred to her.

"Since Lily... passed... what does that mean for me and the summer? Does that mean I have to live with James?"

"I..." Remus looked contemplative at that. "I suppose that it depends on you. Do you want to?"

She thought of the marriage contract. She thought of the fact that she wouldn't be able to get anything done with an organisation that obviously wouldn't trust her. And, James... she just didn't consider him to be a father. She wasn't sure what it was, exactly. Maybe the fact that he faked his death pissed her off. Or that he had cheated on Lily. "Not really."

"He has guardianship of you, but Severus and Sirius -or even Petunia- could contest for guardianship. And I'm sure that they'd have the support of Dumbledore. But, are you sure? He is your father."

"And he also abandoned us," she said. It just seemed wrong to live with him. She actually liked Bellatrix, yet she wouldn't be able to deal with them. And the fact that James didn't trust her to handle herself would be too annoying. "I think that I'll talk to him about it. If he doesn't agree, then we can go the legal route." Even though she didn't like people holding power over her.

It was ironic, in her opinion, that in one life she hated her mother, (even if she was technically possessed by Morgana) the next she idolised her parents and in her current life, while she didn't hate James, she was apprehensive of him.

She poured the cake mixture into a baking tin, placing it into the oven. "And now," she said, checking her phone for the time. "We wait."

XXX

"Animagus training?" asked Ginny. Amelia nodded, buttering a slice of toast. "That actually sounds really cool. I'm jealous."

"Maybe you should teach us," said Luna, an easy grin on her face. "We'd be like the Marauders. Merlin, we even have a werewolf!"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I can't teach you guys. I have to do a load of review on it myself before Sirius will even think about it." It'd been five weeks since she started and so far she'd only finished half of the books. Apparently he marked more sections then he let on.

"I suppose coming into school with a random deer's leg would be worrisome," said Luna.

"Where's Hermione and Draco?" she asked.

"With Severus. It's his first day back since Lily... do you guys have him today?" Amelia checked her schedule.

"Yeah, half twelve, double potions. Before that I have-... since when was there a course on Magical Laws and Customs?"

Luna and Ginny checked their schedules. "It must be a new sixth year thing," said Ginny. "It's not on mine or Luna's."

"I guess," Amelia shrugged. "I'll go ask someone from my year."

She approached the table where Neville sat with his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini. "Hey," she said. "Have you three heard anything on a new course?"

"Um..." they all checked their schedules. "I'm sorry, no, we haven't. Why?"

She frowned, showing her schedule. "Something's up. Sorry, I have to go talk with Dumbledore."

At the Head table, Dumbledore was talking to Burbage about socks and kittens. Weird. "Professor," she said. "May I have a word?"

"Is anything the matter, Miss Potter?" asked Burbage. She plastered on a smile. She didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her.

"I just wanted to talk with him about Severus."

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "A private matter, then. Follow me, Amelia."

He led her from the Great Hall to an empty classroom. "What is it?"

She held out the schedule. "There wasn't any announcements about any new subjects and when I asked some other people in my year they all said theirs hadn't changed."

"There are no new subjects," he frowned, directing his half moon spectacles towards them inquisitively. "I shall look into it. Do not attend. I think that it may be a plot."

"Should I ask Luna?"

"Professor Dumbledore is partly right," Luna said, entering. Always one to make a dramatic entrance. Amelia knew that she secretly loved these. And she wondered why they had pranked them. "It is not safe to go, and it is a ploy. Just not by Morgana."

"Who orchestrated this plot, then?"

"Saoirse Finnegan. She wants leverage over James. A couple years ago he discovered the illegal activity that she conducts. She was willing to let it go until she found out that he was alive and began threatening her."

"What illegal activity?" asked Dumbledore.

"She owns a strip club and doesn't have the necessary paperwork," said Luna, bluntly. Amelia cringed. Hearing such words from Luna's mouth was simply disgusting. "And allows underage people to work there."

"But why is he threatening her?" Amelia asked, puzzled.

"They suspect that Saoirse is leasing rooms to Morgana."

Amelia went green. "Why would she need 'rooms'?"

"Meetings and torture," she said. Amelia scowled. The screams would be mistaken for something... else and Morgana seemed to get a thrill out of doing such things in public where there was a risk of getting caught. And getting caught meant an excuse to kill...

"Wouldn't she have her own meeting rooms?" Dumbledore asked, pale.

Luna looked as if she were concentrating to get the information. "She... It's used as common grounds. In case somebody didn't want to go to her... building? No... something else."

"What's to be done about Mrs Finnegan, then?"

"We're going to kidnap her," said Luna. Amelia couldn't help a gasp. Why would they- "I'm not all knowing, Amelia. You know as well as I that any information on Morgana is useful. Think of it as the Order's first mission."

"Lovely," she bit out. She still didn't want to do it. Yet even she knew it was necessary. "What's the plan?"

"Call Ginny and Draco. Hermione will be distracted by Severus all day. Professor Dumbledore will excuse us from our classes under the guise of us meeting one of Ginny's family members. Amelia will go, but under the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore will come and distract Saoirse long enough for us to incapacitate her."

"Is Séamus aware of her... activities?"

Luna let out a sardonic laugh. "He joined up with Morgana a long time ago. He spends his time recruiting gang members into the witch hunts."

Amelia didn't respond, taking out her phone and texting Ginny and Draco the details. She told them to delete the message straight away after seeing it.

"Alright," Amelia said, staring at her phone. "Is there any more perspective changing information on our old friends?"

"Lavender Brown is an intern for the Minister of Magic and basically Percy Weasley in the last life, Dean Thomas is a squib from a Pureblood family, Ron doesn't get jealous over every single thing you do, Padma Patil is-"

"I get it, I get it," she said. Sometimes Luna took things too seriously. On purpose. "Did I ever tell you that you're insufferable?"

"Severus is rubbing off on you!"

"...dunderhead."

XXX

Ginny didn't know how to feel when she read the text. They were going to kidnap somebody? She didn't like that.

Kidnapping was wrong. Right? But this woman... apparently she'd helped Morgana. Anyone who helped that monster... they couldn't be any better.

But still...

Draco sat down beside her. "Hey, Ginny," he said. "You get the text?"

"Yeah," she said, frowning at her phone. She had deleted the message, yet she couldn't help but wish she hadn't. It was wrong... it was wrong. "I... should we?"

"I get where you're coming from," he said. "But I know that she is bad."

"Really?" asked Ginny, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know if it was for fear of being heard or for fear of what they were planning.

"Yeah. I had overheard Father talking about her a couple of years back. Apparently she'd killed a guy in cold blood after he overheard her talking about something. They never heard what he'd overheard, either."

Ginny bit her lip. It'd been engrained into her since she was young that a princess was good. A princess did what was best. A princess did not harm others. A princess-... but she was no longer a princess. She was Ginny. Just Ginny. And this was war.

Their side had killed her mother. It was time that they return the favour.

Ginny breathed in, deeply. "Should we head over there now?"

"Yeah," said Draco.

"How's Hermione?" she asked as they walked.

"She's good. I'd told her that there was a mission without actually saying what it was with Sev around. As far as he knows, we're talking about Final Fantasy."

"And how is he? I take it he's doing better since Professor Evans died since he's back."

"He's doing better. He acts as you'd expect when we bring her up but as a while he's doing better. While he's teaching, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin take care of the twins."

"This is where we hide." They threw up silencing spells around their feet, a notice me not charm and disillusioned themselves.

When Dumbledore opened the door with an invisible Amelia and Luna behind him, they sneaked inside and got into position. Half of her felt like a spy, almost. But the other half felt dirty.

The woman was dressed in a way that made Ginny feel sick. Her parents, and brothers, had always warned her to avoid harlots. Her long, ombre hair would've covered the backless top if her hair was down. Ginny shivered disgustedly when she noticed the dull green eyes watching Dumbledore cunningly.

And now, here they were, about to kidnap one.

The woman, Saoirse, looked at Dumbledore contemplatively. She ran her hand across her cleavage suggestively. "Well, you weren't the person I was hoping for, but I suppose that you'll do."

Her other hand trailed to her bum, and while most would think of rather dirty thoughts, Ginny saw the wand in her pocket, however. Before anyone could react, Ginny grabbed her wand, about to curse her when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Not yet," Luna hissed in her ear. She nodded, watching the scene in disgust.

"What are you doing here, Ms Finnegan?"

The woman uttered a sigh. Ginny could see the change in tactics, based on her stance going from seductive to bored. Princesses were thought these things. "If you must know, I'm here for one of my darlings. They'll be down any minute now, so if you could excuse yourself..."

"Actually, Madame, I have a question for you."

"Ask away. But hurry this along. I don't have all day."

"Do you really believe that having Amelia Potter as leverage will help you against James Potter?"

Saoirse sighed once more, reaching for her wand. "I didn't want to do this, but... I guess it's inevitable, old man. You know too much. But why don't I answer your question. I don't need leverage. When I deliver the bitch to the Dark Lady, I shall be rewarded with his head on a platter."

Luna suddenly released her and Ginny got the memo. She pointed her wand at Saoirse, silently sending Stupefy her way.

When she hit the floor, Dumbledore locked the door as she, Draco and Ginny revealed themselves.

There was silence as they all processed what happened.

"That was..." Draco searched for a word.

"Enlightening?" asked Luna.

"Weird," he replied.

"Where is Amelia?" asked Ginny, looking around. Luna took out her phone.

"I sent her to the Room of Requirement. Instead of us dragging a body up there, we'll have her ask for a doorway."

"You can do that?" Ginny asked, as a red door appeared.

"Of course you can," Luna laughed lightly, pointing her wand at Saoirse and the woman floated after Luna.

"What's next?" she muttered to Draco. "We can make Felix Felices out of nothing?"

Let it be said that Felix Felices was made out of nothing.

"Is there anything this room can't make?!"

"Food," Amelia and Luna replied, both sharing this weird... look.

"Alright," said Draco, his brows creasing. "Will we wait for Hermione to question her?"

"We should. Kreacher!" said Luna. The House Elf appeared with a crack. "When she wakes up, bring this woman food and water. You are to follow out no orders or suggestions by Saoirse Finnegan. She won't be able to escape, but watch in case she attempts to harm herself. Do not talk to her and if she gets too annoying, you have permission to shut her up."

"Yes, Missy Loony," said the Elf, bowing.

"Alright," Amelia sighed. "Let's head to lunch and not get involved with any other crazy people."

As she fell into step with Draco, she heard Amelia whisper to Luna, "did you know that we can get Basilisk venom out of this room? I wasted almost a year searching for them, and when we finally got one, we had no way of destroying the blasted necklace. And then I discover that we didn't even need the sword!"

"It's a great story for your future children," replied Luna.

"Don't remind me."

She and Draco both looked at each other with wide eyes. "I'm an Elf, by the way. I know what you are," she said quickly, to inform him that she heard. "Now, what the hell were they just on about?"

"I think we all know that Amelia hasn't been entirely truthful about the whole Morgana situation. But to what extent?"

"My question is how many people know. Should we ask Hermione?"

"She doesn't know," said Draco. "She'd tell me. But we should talk to her, anyways."

Ginny bit her lip. Luna knew. But why were they keeping it a secret. "What's so important that they continue to lie to us? Even when we joined this bloody organisation for them? Merlin, I've bought a damn building!"

"There's a reason, anyways," he said. "My guess is it's to do with Morgan."

"That witch is at the centre of everybody's problems."

"I couldn't agree more," he said.

But sometimes secrets were kept for a reason.

(A/N I was bullshitting throughout the entirety of the Animagus part, but I did throw in a little Easter egg during that part. Did anyone spot it?

In case you haven't noticed, I have changed the name and cover image. "For Better, Or Worse, We change" was only a placeholder name and I'm not even totally sure that "The Phoenix Rising" is permanent.

I swear, yesterday I told my sister and parents that it was Neville's birthday and that Harry would be thirty nine, my dad proceeded to voice search Daniel Radcliffe's age (and fail the first time) and he then told me I was about a decade off. They didn't understand the difference between Harry and Daniel.)


	12. Chapter Twelve

XXX

It had been a day since they had captured Saoirse Finnegan. They would be questioning her the next day. Hermione had protested, yet both she and Luna had agreed that the woman needed to stew. It was easier when they were hopeless.

Speaking of Luna... "No." 

"Oh, come on!" Luna exclaimed. "It's just an outfit idea! You can design them!"

"I am not wearing a skirt. Or a mask. Or a cape. And definitely not a corset. I think we'll stick to Dragon Hyde armour," she said.

Luna pouted. "Fine. We could have our own individual armour."

"Who would even make them?" asked Hermione. "I mean, we could hardly go up to Madam Malkin and ask her to create armour for five people without questions."

"Have you never magically made clothes?" Luna asked, picking up her wand. "It's easy with the right techniques. It just takes time, which is why custom things are so expensive."

Sometimes Amelia forgot that Luna was... well... Luna.

They were lounging in the Room of Requirement on a Saturday evening in the middle of May. Luna had insisted they congregated because apparently they needed outfits. Amelia already knew that she'd basically be designing clothes that look normal, but were really made out of nearly invulnerable material. Ginny suggested robes but they'd settled on Muggle style, and then Hermione suggested that they add a keyword which would transform an apparent jacket or cardigan into robes. During this conversation, they'd also learned that there was an apparent purpose for robes. Draco said that they made the body more obscure and spells would bypass them easily from a certain distance. Surprisingly, even Hermione didn't seem to know this.

"Okay," Amelia said, picking up her sketchpad to carry out her newest chore. She never liked drawing clothes because she went way too detailed and clothing could never be physically created to her liking. "Plain Muggle clothes with a plain robe beside them. Any colour requests?"

Amelia noticed Luna smirking in the background. "That won't be necessary." Luna summoned a heap of different coloured fabrics. "Just come to me for your colour and I'll work on everything else."

'Uh oh,' echoed in her mind. She was planning something. Luna had something very specific in mind. Amelia would try to stop her, but Luna was persistent. She usually won arguments with "I'm a Seer. I know what'll happen, anyways." 

"Don't worry, Amelia," said Luna. "All vital places shall be covered."

"Why are we obsessing over clothes, anyways?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I don't know about Ginny and Luna but we have that project with Riddle, remember?"

Amelia groaned. "I completely forgot about that. Do you think he'll murder me if it's not finished?"

Draco grinned. "I dunno, he likes you too much to murder you. Maybe some torture. He might let you keep your fingernails."

"You're hilarious." Amelia shot back, unimpressed. 

"What's the project, anyways?" asked Ginny, absentmindedly skimming through a DC comic book Hermione had definitely given her. It was one of the Batman origin stories, from what Amelia could see.

"We have to create a presentation on Dementors and present him with our Patronus advancements." Hermione gestured to the stack of parchment beside her. It was about fifty inches. Amelia hadn't even written twenty. 

"Hey," said Luna. "At least you can do one of those things." Amelia shrugged. She guessed a corporeal Patronus was impressive, but still. At least she had three weeks to complete it. That seemed like a lot of time, but added onto the Animagus training, the magical portraits that she was working on,, other homework and all of this stuff with the new Order, well... she was busy. If her estimations were correct, she could get forty inches finished if she skipped a Saturday Animagus training and she could give the portrait to Ginny on her birthday instead of whenever. She still needed to talk to Percy about that.

Amelia grabbed her bag, taking out what she'd finished of the essay already. It wasn't much.

"Breaking my hand would be a small price to pay if I complete this..." Amelia muttered. 

"Why are you so obsessed with this project? It's not like you're afraid of him like the rest of us. The worst thing he'd do to you is give you a detention, maybe lose a few House Points."

Why was she so fixated on doing this? Did she want to please him, or something? No, it was the bond. Definitely. That was a thing, right? 

But then another thing occurred to her. She burst out laughing. "Y-you're af-afraid of Tom!?"

Nobody else was laughing. "Well, yes." Everybody nodded in agreement (excluding Luna, though even she muttered "He's scary when he wants to be) to what Hermione said. "I mean, he's pretty terrifying. Not everybody has the privilege of being fearless."

She frowned, tilting her head. "Tom? Scary?"

"Amelia..." Luna sighed quietly. "When Merope introduced Martin to us, Tom was livid. He didn't trust him. He didn't really trust anyone trying to get close to Merope and I if he hadn't at least met them and their parents. His anger... it reminded me of... You-Know-Who." 

Anyone else would take this as a person who'd done something bad to them. But Amelia knew. Voldemort.

Obviously, after getting kidnapped and being thrown into the Malfoy's cellar, she would be traumatised. Luna was whimsical and indifferent. Not a being totally different to them. Sometimes she forgot. 

She failed to notice the suspicious looks exchanged between their other three companions.

Luna bit her lip. "They're different beings entirely." And they were. Voldemort was a monster influenced towards the Dark and by a stupid Prophecy. Tom was an adult who was way too protective of his family. She'd seen Tom and Martin interact. They were great friends. "But sometimes I see past appearances."

"I..." Amelia looked to her friends. "Still don't see it."

Luna giggled slightly, followed by a full bellied laugh at how she refused to see Tom -or Voldemort- as scary. The laughter was contagious and soon they were all laughing and exchanging jokes, their previous conversation long forgotten.

XXX

Hermione peered into the bubbling potion, threatening to overflow and melt the expensive cauldron from the Room of Requirement. "It's missing something..."

"Have you added salt?" Ginny asked.

"Salt?!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

Draco nodded in agreement. "It's a stabilizer. It'll help when you add the ginger nut."

"Okay," Hermione said, willing a pot of salt to appear. She was feeling quite embarrassed that she hadn't remembered that. 

They were in a custom potions room where she was working on the cure. Ginny and Draco were working together, adjusting Wolfsbane to have it be permanent, in case somebody didn't want the cure. But apparently every ingredient they thought might work would clash with another.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Draco. "Ginger and Eye of Newt, snake scales and Hippogriff talons, Unicorn rectum and nutmeg! They all collide!" Hermione shivered. Wolfsbane had the worst ingredients.

"Hmm..." Ginny said. She flicked through a book on Potions ingredients. "Holly? Wait, no. There's Asphalt in there. Umm, what about... styrene? The hell is that?"

"'An unsaturated liquid hydrocarbon obtained as a petroleum by-product. It is easily polymerized and is used to make plastics and resins'," Hermione quoted. Ginny stared at her blankly. "It's basically something to make plastic, resins and-"

"I don't even want to know," Ginny interrupted. She turned back to the book. "Maybe-"

"Oh, shit!" Hermione exclaimed as her potion bubbled over while she was distracted. It nearly spilt on her, if not for Draco's quick actions. With a snarl, he vanished the potion, pulling her out of the way harshly.

Ah, the mate-protection instinct. Shit.

Hermione, however, was distracted. "That's the seventh failed attempt!" 

"And you could've been severely burnt. You're not doing it again." She glared at Draco.

"You're not the boss of me. We've been over this."

"It's too dangerous. What if I've been too slow?! You could've died!"

"Stop being so dramatic," she said, wrenching her arm away from him harshly. "My father's a potions master, I know what I'm doing!"

"Really? Because what was that?!" Hermione glared at him. This was nothing more than his wolf freaking out.

"I'm stopping this now," Ginny said. "We've been at this for a few hours. Hermione. A word."

Before she could reply, Draco wrapped an arm around her. "No."

"What?! Draco! You can't-" she was cut off once more.

"Actually, Hermione, you should let him." The laboratory disappeared, comfortable couches appearing instead. Ginny grabbed a pad and paper, scribbling something down. She turned to Draco. "May I show this to Hermione? She'll understand then."

Draco snarled, seeming contemplative. "Hang on a minute! It's my choice!"

"Fine," said Draco. "But she stays here." Hermione gaped at them. 

"No! It's my choice-" Ginny handed her the paper. Scowling, Hermione looked down at it.

'"He's not himself right now. The wolf is in charge. Don't try to reason with him, he's not your Draco right now. I'm sure you've heard about werewolves freaking out when their mate is in danger. Even the barest hint of it will cause them to go into panic mode. Just stay in that position for the next thirty minutes and he'll be back to normal."'

Hermione scowled. So now she was basically his prisoner until he felt better. Lovely. She crossed her arms, leaning backwards, which was annoyingly into him. She usually loved being around Draco, yet this... she cared about Draco immensely, yet she wouldn't stand to be bossed around.

"So," Ginny cleared her throat, searching for a new subject. "Are we going to discuss that conversation from earlier about us being terrified of Riddle -because he is terrifying- and Amelia and Luna seemed to have a conversation all to their own? Or is it just me thinking about this?"

Hermione perked up. This was a good distraction. "I think ever since Amelia woke up, something's been off. I mean, it has been three years but she's been comatose."

"And since Luna's a Seer, she obviously knows," Draco said. He seemed slightly calmer, yet even Hermione didn't want to risk it. "We overheard them talking about getting Basilisk Venom from here and some necklace and sword yesterday after we got Finnegan. And they were so adamant about letting her wait on us. It was weird."

"Not really," Ginny shrugged. "It's a smart tactic. My brot- Ronald used to do it during battle simulations. It'd have them wait on you and drop their guard. I wonder how they know..."

"And Morgana? I can't be the only one to think that it's fishy. Amelia seems to know so much about her." Hermione twirled a lock of hair around her finger. It was frizzy after they were doing potions work. "I swear, it's as if they were best friends in another life or something."

There was a pause. A beat of silence. Then, simultaneously, they all looked at each other. "Could it-"

"No," Draco said. "We can't remember past lives, remember? We don't even know if they're for real."

"Actually, I think they are," Hermione said. "I had a conversation with Dumbledore. He expects to die in a couple of months."

Draco's eyes widened. "Wait, really?! That's-"

"Insane? I know. But George is his soulmate. That's why he always wants to be around Dumbledore."

"Well..." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "At least he's being professional about it. When did you find out?"

"During the wake. I put two and two together and he confirmed it."

"Even then, it's impossible to make the connection," Ginny said. Draco frowned. "Oh, come on, you haven't heard the rumour? Apparently there's some sort of Fidelius on things, so even if I was to put two side by side comparisons of people who acted, looked and were basically the same in everything but their birth date and sometimes names, nobody could truly make the connection."

"Aren't some people not affected, though?" Hermione asked. "I mean, Seers always remember their lives and so do Centaurs."

Draco grinned. "That's why they're dubbed insane, then. Spouting on about, 'Ah, Emily, I miss those potted plants of yours!' yet Emily hadn't ever potted a plant in her life."

Ginny clicked her fingers. "I get it now! Luna knew Amelia in some past life and convinced her about it. Those experiences are some pensieve memories from a past life where Morgana was after Amelia, too!"

Hermione opened her mouth, yet once more a reply of hers was cut off. This time, by tinkering laughter. They turned to find Luna grinning at them. "You three are clever. However, knowing the truth now will only ruin the future."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Luna? What are you-"

Luna was too fast. She raised her wand. "Obliviate Maxima!"

The next thing Hermione remembered, she was back to that anger. "Draco! I swear, let me go!"

She clumsily stumbled away from him, as his grip had slackened. "I swear, never do that again!"

She looked up as Luna walked in. "Hey, guys. What's up with you?"

"Draco's being a possessive little shit," Hermione exclaimed. A voice in the back of her mind was nagging at her, yet she ignored it.

"It's fine, Hermione," said Luna. "I'm sure Draco didn't mean anything bad by it."

Hermione nodded dazedly. "Yeah. Sorry, Draco."

"It's fine, love," he smiled softly. If she were in the right state of mind, she would've noticed how out of it those three were 

"We should go get some lunch," Ginny said, stumbling up. "I'm really hungry all of a sudden."

"Cheers to that," Hermione agreed as they left the room.

That feeling of betrayal in the back of her mind was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Because everything was fine.

 

XXX

Amelia's eyes widened incredulously. "You- you Obliviated them?!"

Luna nodded. "I overheard them yesterday. Knowing the truth now will only ruin everything." Amelia scowled. She couldn't have just convinced them of something else? "Amelia," Luna sighed. "It wouldn't have worked. Believe me, I didn't want to do that to Gin- them, but I had to." Amelia didn't miss the slip up.

"To Ginny, eh? Tell me, Luna, are you crushing on Ginny?"

Luna's face heated up in a rare blush. "What?! On Ginny?! That's insane! I would never..."

"Whatever floats your boat," Amelia said with a grin.

"Three words. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Amelia rolled her eyes easily. Her friends were so weird. Right. That was it.

"Anyways," she said. Amelia frowned at her friend. "There was no other way?"

"The Imperius, death or a terrible future were our other options," said Luna.

"But still..." she sighed. "What would've happened?" Considering that the apparent future was no longer valid, she assumed that it was fine for her to know.

"Hermione and Draco would get into a fight and be found by one of Morgan's henchmen. Things happened and Hermione realised she was working for Morgana so she tried to hex the person, but they were quicker and she got hurt. Draco went full on wolf on the person and attacked. He killed the person yet was seen by many people. Hermione bled out from the curse and Draco was sent to Azkaban." Amelia shuddered.

"Okay. I think I understand."

Luna nodded, turning around. Ginny was approaching them. "Hello, Ginevra. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Ginny said. "Where are the other two?"

"Um," Amelia glanced around yet neither were around yet. "Probably making out in some broom closet."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny. "I mean, they were rather annoyed at each other yesterday."

"Oh, I heard about that," Amelia said. "I heard about Draco going all Alpha wolf on Hermione, but why's he annoyed?" She wasn't particularly surprised that Draco had done that. From what she heard, when Tonks was pregnant, Remus hadn't wanted her in danger at all. He went so far as to leave her because he thought that he was too dangerous.

Amelia had only realised that Draco was a werewolf recently. The hints were all there. Full Moon, referring to the Order as his Pack, sometimes referring to Hermione as mate and his strange love of meats, yet especially steaks. 

"Hermione won't talk to him," said Ginny. "She's-"

"Merlin! You're so annoying! Just shut up!"

"I would if you actually listen to me! I don't want you around this Saoirse woman! It's too dangerous!"

"You insufferable little twit! I'm fine on my own, thanks! I've been fine by myself for the past sixteen years, I'll live for another few!"

"I guess they're talking again," Luna shrugged as Hermione stormed towards them. Draco was following at a slightly slower pace.

"Great analogy," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hey, you two!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione turned with a glare while Draco looked relieved yet slightly annoyed at being interrupted mid sentence. "We're not doing this while you're both arguing. We need to show unity. Draco, either apologise to Hermione or leave. Hermione, shut up. Now, are we ready?"

Even her Occlumency hadn't withheld her snickers. Whether it was at the pissed off look on Ginny's face, the indignant look on Hermione's, the glare on Draco's face or the dumbstruck look on Luna's, she couldn't tell. "I think we are."

Luna paced three times before she opened the door to where they saw a blindfolded woman twitching. Obviously, she hadn't ever been tied down... or maybe she had. Ew. Amelia grimaced, imagining a bottle of Verataserum in her hand.

"Hello, Saoirse," Amelia said, advancing towards her. Luna held her head in place as Amelia poured in the truth serum. She ignored how flabbergasted Hermione looked. While she did hate doing this, she recognised the corner she was backed into. Chances were, Saoirse wouldn't tell them the actual truth. And Amelia refused to torture her. "What is your full name?"

The woman frowned, trying to keep her mouth closed, yet she failed as soon as she monotonously said, "Saoirse Sadhbh Finnegan."

"Why are you after me?"

"For leverage against James Potter and to give you to the Dark Lady."

"The Dark Lady being Morgana le Fay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you after James Potter?"

"He's been trying to bring down my business and capture me for intelligence on the Dark Lady."

"Do you know any of her plans?"

"Yes," Saoirse said.

"Well, elaborate on one of these plans happening within the next month."

"She plans to kill George and Leah Snape." Amelia scowled. Hermione glared at the woman.

"On what day?" Ginny asked.

"The twenty fourth of March," said Saoirse. Less than a week away.

"Who is meant to do it?"

"The spy she has placed here. I don't know who she is." Well, she knew it was a girl.

"Do you know anything else about this woman?"

"I-" she tried to muffle her sentence, yet failed. "She is currently Polyjuiced and is tasked with gaining your trust."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. Polyjuice potion? Did she know anyone who was excessively taking drinks? "What is the entire plan?"

"While Snape is sleeping she'll sneak in and Avada them at midnight."

"Is that so?" Amelia asked. She knew what her Tuesday morning would be like, then. "Ginny," she said. "How good is your Transfiguration?"

"Very good, if I do say so myself," Ginny said, looking confused.

"Could you possibly animate two Muggle baby dolls?"

"I'll need some Potions and Charms help, but yes," Ginny said. Amelia nodded to Draco. He hesitated, probably thinking about Hermione. 

"Go into the next room with Ginny, Draco. Everything should be fine." He looked to Hermione, yet she only averted her gaze. With a huff, he turned and stomped into the room which had suddenly appeared.

Something occurred to Amelia. She couldn't ever have a peaceful end of year. "Saoirse, is there anything planned for June?"

"Yes. The spy is to kidnap you and send you to Morgana."

"Well," she said. "How unfortunate it would be if I didn't end up with Morgana, then."

They asked question after question until finally they decided to call it a night. Ginny and Draco soon joined them. "Hey, Amelia," Hermione said. "When we're done with her, will we send her to the Basilisk?"

"I-..." she bit her lip. "We shall discuss this in the future. I wonder..." something occurred to her. "Maybe we'll have her with us when the spy attacks in June."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. It'd be a good distraction and a confusing one, too. Somebody on their side who they thought missing suddenly turned up with the enemy? Suspicion would run within the ranks." Ginny looked contemplative.

"But how would they be convinced that she's with us?"

Amelia uneasily looked at Luna. They both knew of a way for her to agree with them easily. Luna opened her mouth, but Amelia kicked her. "Ow!"

"Huh?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just stubbed my toe." 

Amelia grabbed Luna's arm, pulling her back, slightly. "We're not Imperiusing her!" she hissed. Literally.

"Um," Ginny looked back. "What was that? Is there a snake around, or something?"

"I didn't hear anything," said Luna. But Draco frowned also.

"I swore there was something..."

Hermione looked confused and Amelia internally groaned. Only the two non humans of their group would hear her. 

"It was probably nothing," Luna dismissed. "I hear voices all the time."

Ginny grinned at her. "Let me guess: we're just as sane as you are?"

Luna let out a tinkling laugh. "Of course not! I'm very normal. You lot are rather strange."

The hilarity of Luna's exclamation set her friends off. Amelia feigned amusement, even if she was only annoyed with her own mistake, as a giggling Ginny, Draco and Hermione walked ahead of them, making their way off to the kitchens while Luna pulled Amelia aside.

"I am such an idiot," Amelia huffed. "I didn't even think of their super hearing, or whatever it is they have!"

"Well, we averted that crisis, at least," said Luna. "I don't know if they could take another memory charm."

Amelia looked down, nodding mutely. "Right. Well, we should go. We wouldn't want them to have another reason to suspect us."

Luna nodded as they made their way down the hall, neither of them aware of the the eyes following their every move.

XXX

Amelia shook her head at Severus. "No. I want you to go out."

He looked at her and Hermione suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because you've been holed up in the castle for far too long," Hermione said, holding Leah.

"And no backing out," Amelia said. "I've already arranged things with Remus and Sirius. They'll be here soon. We're looking after Teddy and the twins."

Severus' eyes were still narrowed. "You two have an ulterior motive, don't you?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "We're going to stop an evil witch from stealing the twins and putting them in a tower." Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh, and bring Tom, too. He's too much of a stick in the mud."

"Now go get ready," Hermione said, ushering him away. When the door closed, Hermione released a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin that's over. I hate lying to him." Amelia decided not to reply. She lied to everybody around her on a regular basis. She could hardly give her step-sister advice. "Any word from your dad?"

"No. He's been silent ever since the funeral," Amelia said, flinching internally at the thought of her mother. It'd been a while, but it still stung. Well, she'd see her in the next lifetime, at least. 

Severus soon came back, wearing a black Muggle trenchcoat over a shirt and jeans. "When should I expect those two marauders?" That was funny because Severus definitely didn't know about the actual Marauders.

"You're Flooing to them. Now go get Tom and convince him to go, too. He needs to get out for once."

"Why do I feel like I'm involved with an evil scheme of some sort?" Severus muttered to himself as he walked out.

They waited a couple of minutes before finally getting up to leave. They disillusioned themselves and the babies before making their way up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione took her hand so that they knew where each other was as they walked. As they passed the Great Hall, Amelia heard Tom and Severus talking.

"They're planning something," said Severus. "They were very insistent that I am gone tonight. Amelia was eager for you to go, as well." 

"And you're sure that they don't simply want you to be happy?"

"Of course they want me to be happy," Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised that you of all people aren't suspicious of their motives. Amelia's involved."

"Suspicious?" Tom asked, shaking his head. "I don't suspect that they're up to something. I know it."

Amelia cringed, starting to walk past them. Of course, it was just her luck that Tom stared directly at her. Amelia narrowed her eyes, squeezing Hermione's hand and turning her around.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked Severus. It took her a second to grapple onto Hermione's arm and lead her to George's arm. Amelia felt Hermione's arm close around George.

"There was a bit of an echo, yes," Severus said.

"Like footsteps. Yet who would be here at this time in a place where we couldn't see them?" Tom asked. He and Severus both seemed to know she was there. She gave Hermione a second to adjust her grip before letting Hermione take George. Amelia waited there for ten seconds, holding her breath as her friend supposedly slipped away.  
She couldn't be sure. 

"Amelia?" Tom called. "I know you're there! Or is it Hermione?"

Amelia bit her lip, taking out her wand and silently casting the silencing spell on herself. She backed away without a word, staring at Tom. His eyes were narrowed, darting around the hall. Amelia backed away some more before she cursed internally and began to sprint away. Fortunately, footsteps were not heard this time.

Amelia stopped running outside the Charms classroom. She glanced around, cancelling the spells. Amelia leaned against the wall tiredly. 

"Miss Potter?" she looked up at Professor Burbage's voice. "Are you alright? You're awfully flushed!"

"Sorry, Professor. I lost a bet. Now I have to run around the school twice. I can't stop for long, Hermione will be looking for me." Amelia didn't wait for a response as she started sprinting again. The Professor let out an indignant noise as Amelia ran down the hall. 

Soon enough, Amelia reached her original destination. She grinned, "Lemon Drops." Dumbledore had told her the password when she revealed what their plan was. She took the stairs two at a time, her previous exercise only making her more active.

Inside, Hermione was talking with Dumbledore. "I know you're soulmates and things, but please try to pay attention to Leah as well."

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. Dumbledore was George's soulmate. What?! Wasn't Grindelwald his soulmate? How could George be his soulmate?!

As Amelia tried to piece things together, Dumbledore turned to her. "Ah, Amelia! Lovely to see you!"

She gaped at the old man. "You're... George's soulmate. But I thought-"

"You have heard of the rumoured Fidelius on lives, I presume, Amelia? That a person can't remember it and even a side by side comparison of a person and their past life wouldn't do anything. Unless you're a Seer, Centaur or one of the people excepted from this rule."

Amelia, obviously, was an exception. She knew all about her past lives and the people she shared them with. Tom was possibly one of these people, too. Luna was definitely one of them.

So she had thought that Grindelwald was Dumbledore's soulmate. It had been obvious. After all, even Rita Skeeter had pieced it together in that news article of hers.

But if George was Dumbledore's soulmate... did that make George -her baby brother- Gellert Grindelwald?

Unfortunately, yes.

So her brother was now Wizard Hitler incarnate. 

No.

He was still her brother. She'd steer him away from that. If she could deal with Tom who had done so much bad to her, she could love her brother no different than beforehand. 

Thankful for her Occulumency, Amelia forced herself to calm down. She breathed in deeply. "Well, Hermione, we better go and and set up the trap."

"O-okay," she said, startled as she followed Amelia out of the room. Hermione wouldn't know about George being Grindelwald. As they walked to Severus' Headquarters, Hermione asked, "are you angry?" 

"No," she said. "I'm surprised, but not mad." Hermione sent her a glance like she wanted to say something but decided to stay quiet.

They stopped outside of Severus' room. The door was ajar. Amelia narrowed her eyes. Severus never left his quarters without locking the door and she definitely locked the door, too. The spy was here early. "Hermione," she whispered. "Disillusion yourself and go find Ginny. Tell her the doll is unnecessary. There's been a change of plans." She didn't want her friend to be caught in the crossfire, considering she wasn't that experienced.

Hermione nodded with a frown, swishing her wand and a second later she was invisible. Amelia counted to thirty before stepping forwards and pushing open the door. 

She hit the light switch.

XXX

The room was empty. Unsurprising, as this was simply his private office. She took out her wand, getting into a battle stance as she inched towards the bedrooms. She entered Severus' to find that it was empty. Had the spy left? Or maybe she was in another part of the apartment. 

With a frown, Amelia crept towards the sitting room. The lights were off. Perhaps the spy wasn't here-

There was a noise. It was slight, almost unnoticeable. Like somebody setting a bottle onto a table or floor. She couldn't see anything, the room was darker than normal. Maybe the room was spelled.

Amelia hesitated. Did she rush in there and fire spells? Or should she turn on the light and then attack? Maybe wait to attack at all. 

"I know you're there," she finally said. "Why don't you come out and we can settle this like adults." There was still no reply. 

Narrowing her eyes, she finally hit the light switch.

She didn't see the spy.

No, instead she saw four men, sitting in armchairs, watching her curiously.

Amelia swallowed. "I thought you guys were gone out."

Severus frowned. "And I thought you were watching the twins."

"Hermione has them, she's with Ginny," Amelia said.

"And why did you ask who's there?" Tom asked.

"I heard something. I thought I was alone so naturally I was suspicious."

"No," Remus said. He folded his arms. "You said 'Why don't you come out so we can settle this like adults'. You thought somebody else was here." Sirius nodded. Amelia raised an eyebrow. 

"I've no idea what you're on about." Amelia checked the time on her phone. 10:37. The spy would be here soon. She needed to get them to leave. "Are we done here?" she asked. 

"No," Tom said. He stood, stalked forward and took her arm. "We need to talk." Amelia didn't stop him from dragging her away, though she struggled to keep up an act. Hopefully the others would disperse with them leaving. They entered the kitchen. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything," she said, deliberately not doing any of the things he'd told her she did whilst lying. Tom flicked her ear. "Ow!"

"Liar," he said.

"I'm not lying," she said, glaring at him.

"You actually have a lot of habits to give away when you're lying. You do this." He rubbed his wrist, the one with the Ouroborous, on his left pants leg. She needed to stop with all of these habits. "So, tell me, what are you planning?"

Amelia glared at him. "We're done here." She started to march away but he caught her wrist, conveniently her marked one. Based on his smirk, he knew this. Tom twirled her so that she was backed against the kitchen counter. She was trapped. "Smart," she commented. 

"What can I say, I'm a genius," he said. Her eye twitched. Two could play at this game. 

Amelia's free hand went to his chest, trickling downwards, deliberately grazing then avoiding altogether a specific area. His eyes widened and she laughed, pushing Tom away in his moment of distraction. Tom glowered at her. "Smart."

"What can I say, I'm a genius," she remarked cheekily. She started to walk away but Tom locked the door.

"I'm serious, Amelia. What is it?"

She groaned, leaning against the door. "Would you believe me if I say I'm overthrowing the Ministry?"

"No."

Amelia bit her lip, rubbing her wrist. "I can't tell you."

Tom frowned. "Why?"

"I just can't."

"Can't? Or won't?"

Amelia sighed. "This doesn't concern you, Tom."

"Yes, it does," he said. "Knowing you, one or more of my students lives are in danger."

"Who would be in danger? All of my friends are with each other, in their common rooms, probably." She had only intended to put herself in the line of fire, so his students would he safe.

Tom frowned. "And you? I did mention one or more student. That includes you."

Amelia didn't know why, but she flinched. She couldn't help it, she just did. She didn't even know why. Something about being called 'student'. What was it? It just made her feel... less than, to Tom. Just another one of his students who he has to pretend to care about.

"Open the door," she whispered. 

"What?" Tom frowned at her mood swing.

"I said open the bloody door!" she cried, her eyes flashing orange. Tom's eyes widened. She turned, casting every unlocking charm she could think of. One of them worked, she couldn't remember which. 

Amelia sprinted once more.

On the next floor, Amelia was surprised to run into Miss Burbage once more. "Amelia?" she asked, frowning. 

She shook her head fervently. Shit. Of all people... she couldn't afford to let her emotions ruin everything. Merlin knew it'd happened too many times already. "Sorry, Professor," she said, forcing herself to be calm. "I'm just going to visit Severus. It's been a long day."

The Professor sighed. "I'll let you off for being out of bed this time, Miss Potter. Don't let it happen again." Burbage began to walk in the opposite direction. 

"Thank you, Professor," she called. Maybe Burbage wasn't as bad as she thought. Amelia turned and ran back to Severus'. She was doing a lot of running today.

Amelia decided not to enter Severus' quarters and guarded the door. 

An hour passed and nothing happened.

Two hours. She yawned.

Three hours. Her eyes shut. She struggled to keep them open.

Four hours. She was almost completely asleep now.

Then her phone vibrated, forcing her to wake. One of the benefits of living with the Dursleys, she supposed, was being a very light sleeper.

Amelia sleepily glanced at the text. It was from Luna.

'The future has changed. You can go now, it's safe. Meet at Common Room.'

Amelia almost cursed. She had been there for nothing? Or maybe it was for something. 

With a groan, she trudged upstairs to Gryffindor House. Luna was seated in the empty common room.

"What changed?" she asked, yawning.

"About four hours ago, the future began to be fuzzy. The spy wasn't sure what to do. She saw Remus, Sirius, Tom and Severus -awake-, I think. She left."

"So I stayed up half the night for nothing?"

Luna smirked. "Not for nothing." Amelia waited for her to elaborate but she showed no indication of doing so.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

Luna grinned. "From the little lover's spat you had with my brother?"

"He's not my lover," Amelia said. "More like an ex boyfriend that I'm forced to interact with."

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"Oh, go snog a troll!"

"I don't know, there's a toad right in our school!"

Amelia didn't want to know what she meant by that so she ran upstairs. Amelia, surprisingly, wasn't out the second her head hit the pillow. Her mind was preoccupied.

George is Grindelwald.

Luna knows something (doesn't she always?).

She wouldn't be talking with Tom any time soon.

Amelia finally let her emotions take hold as tears blossomed.

(A/N My god, it's been ages! I've been extremely busy and I didn't even notice that I haven't uploaded recently. I've started Secondary School, and it's different, to say the least. I was going to end this chapter when Amelia switched on the first light, but it was too short. Tell me what you guys think, it's been ages since I've heard your opinions!

I've been debating putting this story on Wattpad. Should I? I'll still post here, of course, but I'm not entirely sure.

And finally, Happy Belated Birthday Hermione!)


End file.
